La apuesta de Bella Swan
by Dayan Marie Bella Cullen
Summary: Isabella la chica mas popular acepta una apuesta de sus compañeras de clase, la cual consiste en conquistar al chico más feo del instiuto, debe acostarse con él, luego humillarlo en frente de todo el mundo dejándolo. Edward Cullen después de recibir tan terrible humillación de la mujer que decía adorarlo, decide vengarse de ella. ¿Podrá hacerlo?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**:

**_Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn._**

* * *

"Mas los malos hombres, y los engañadores irán de mal en peor, engañado y siendo engañados".

2 Timoteo 3:13

* * *

**_Prefacio:_**

"A mala hora he accedido a acompañar, a este idiota aún tonto prado, al parecer nunca vamos a llegar", pensó Isabella Swan enojada.

—Cariño, ¿Falta mucho para llegar? —susurró la chica frunciendo el ceño.

—No, mi amor, falta poco, ya mismo llegamos —dijo Edward Cullen sonriendo a medias —.¿Estás cansada?, si lo deseas te puedo cargar.

Él se aproximó a ella y la levantó en sus brazos. Isabella se sintió complacida, ya que la chica tenía un defecto de nacimiento, no tenía buen equilibrio.

—Bella, ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó él mirándola con impaciencia.

—En que, solo a un chico como tú, se le ocurre traer a una dama como yo, a un bosque donde... —Edward no la dejó hablar, se detuvo y luego depósito un tierno beso en su labios para callarla. Él amaba, con todo su ser, a esa mujer. En cambio Isabella, no sentía nada hacia él, ya que todo era parte de una apuesta que había hecho con sus amigas.

"Tonto Edward, lo único que me falta para ganar esta apuesta es acostarme contigo y al fin podré deshacerme de ti", pensaba Bella Swan.

—Te amo Bella, tú no puedes imaginar cuánto te amo, mi amor —dijo él, despegando un poco sus labios de la boca de ella.

—Yo también te amo mi cielo, mi único y verdadero amor —murmuró ella con hipocresía intentando que la mentira pareciera convincente.

Edward sonrió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

—Mi vida, estás seguro de que sólo son ocho kilómetros inquirió Bella ansiosa.

—Si, amor.

—A mí me parecen el doble —murmuró Isabella enfadada, Edward rió entre dientes al ver la expresión de angustia de Bella.

—Ya falta poco —anunció él.

—Eso espero —dijo ella; Edward esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

El chico recorrió al menos medio kilómetro más y después depósito a Bella en el suelo.

—Al fin, hemos llegado —anunció él, señalando con la mano el lugar.

Isabella observó asombrada el sitio, se quedó boquiabierta. Edward dejó, que ella se le adelantara y la siguió en silencio. La pequeña pradera era preciosa, era sin dudas, el lugar más hermoso que los ojos de Isabella habían visto en su vida. El prado estaba lleno de bellas flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de un blanco tenue. También la chica pudo apreciar el barboteó musical de un arroyo que fluía cerca de allí.

—Es hermoso —murmuró Bella con sinceridad, sonriendo.

—Este es mi lugar favorito. Siempre vengo aquí cuando...

—Ahora será nuestro lugar favorito —susurró ella interrumpiéndolo con dulzura fingida, dando la media vuelta para abrazarlo.


	2. Capítulo uno: Que comience el juego

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn.

...

* * *

**Nunca juegues con los sentimientos; puede que un día llegues a ser el juguete preferido de alguien. Por que el que juega con fuego se quema.**

* * *

...

...

**Primer capítulo: Que comience el juego.**

...

...

Al fin, había sonado el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases. Edward Cullen se dirigía hacia la biblioteca a buscar un libro para una asignación, cuando de repente cae de pecho en el suelo. Jacob Black, uno de los chicos más populares del instituto le había puesto la pierna.

—Cuatro ojos, no puedes fijarte bien por dónde andas —dijo el joven riéndose. Edward no le contestó, tomó sus libros y se levantó:

—Tarado fenómeno de circo, quítate de mi maldito camino —gritó Isabella Swan empujándolo con fuerza.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen era un chico común ya que nunca fue un joven hermoso ante los ojos de las personas que solo se fijaban en una cosa. El físico y el cuerpo. Edward tenía el cabello de un color cobrizo, enmarañado y largo hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran de color verde, pero nadie parecía notar ese hermoso detalle ya que Edward usaba anteojos y además tenía frenillos. Su cuerpo era se podría decir sin forma, demasiado flacucho.

El pobre muchacho era víctima de Bullying. Edward había sido humillado de toda las peores formas. La última broma pesada había sido ahogarlo en el retrete hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente. Su única amiga a la que el amaba como una hermana se llamaba Alice.

—Si, estúpida ratita de biblioteca quítate de nuestro camino —bramó Rosalie, empujándolo también, toda la banda de niños populares paso, Edward Cullen suspiro y luego siguió su camino.

Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Tanya, Jasper y Jacob se encontraban sentados en el patio trasero de la escuela, jugando el juego reto o verdad.

—Bueno chicos quién quiere empezar —dijo Emmett.

—Yo empiezo —habló Jacob —. Bien escojo a la rubia de farmacia.

Tanya y Rosalie torcieron los ojos.

—¡Idiota aquí hay dos rubias! —bramó Rosalie.

—Ya lo sé, pero la única que se tiñe el pelo eres tú —susurró Jacob riendo.

—¡Yo no me tiño el cabello! ¡Avanza y empieza el maldito juego! —exclamó la chica furiosa.

—Bien rubiecita que quieres reto o verdad —murmuró el chico.

Rosalie Hale, se paso la mano por el cabello pensativa. "De seguro si pido reto me dará el peor que se le ocurra por esa cabeza depravada suya".

—Verdad —dijo ella, Jacob Black se quedo pensativo por un par de minutos y luego susurró.

—Si tuvieras que elegir entre Emmett y yo ¿con cuál de los dos te gustaría pasar una noche caliente?

—Já, eso es fácil perro sarnoso con Emmet.

—Enserio Jake que pregunta más estúpida le hiciste todos sabemos aquí que Rosalie Hale se muere por estar con Emmett —murmuró Jasper moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Okay, okay no me fastidien —exclamó Jacob.

—Bien ahora me toca a mí —susurró Rosalie —:escoger a alguien.

Todos asintieron.

—Escojo a Tanya. Qué quieres reto o verdad.

—Reto.

—Cometé un moco de uno de nosotros —murmuró Rosalie riendo.

—¡Qué asco! En serio me estás retando hacer eso.

—Si Tanya, si no lo haces, no podrás ser nunca más parte de nuestro grupo —todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Bien lo haré — Tanya comenzó a mirar a todos pensativa y luego se acerco a Jasper metió su dedo en la nariz, se lo llevó a la boca y lo saboreo. Todos pusieron los ojos como platos y se llevaron la mano a la boca.

—No fue tan malo —murmuró la chica.

—¡Qué asco Tanya, literalmente tengo náuseas! —dijo Bella.

—Bueno es un juego no, ya dejen de mirarme así, bien prosigamos —exclamó Tanya enojada —. Escojo a Bella Swan. Que quieres reto o verdad.

—Verdad —contestó Isabella sin pensarlo mucho.

—Eres virgen.

—Si —contestó Isabella abochornada sonrojándose.

—Enserio —murmuraron Rosalie y Tanya a la vez riendo a carcajadas.

—Qué a caso es un pecado hoy en día ser virgen.

Rosalie y Tanya rieron con más fuerza. Tanya se acercó al oído de Rosalie y le susurró algo. Tanya había siempre odiado a Bella Swan.

—Dejen tranquila a Bella —dijo Jacob —: Sigamos jugando el bendito juego tonto esté.

—No, ahora cambiemos de jueguito —susurró maliciosamente Rosalie.

—No, sigamos jugando este, está divertido —exclamó Jasper.

—¡Quiero jugar a otra cosa! —bramó Rosalie.

—Ok —dijo Emmett —. ¿A qué rayos deseas jugar?

—Quiero hacerle un favor a Isabella.

—Un favor a mí —murmuró Bella confundida.

—Si, querida amiga —dijo Rosalie con hipocresía, ya que Bella Swan siempre le ha caído mal pero no la odiaba tanto como Tanya. Solo la aborrecía por ser parte de su grupo.

—¿Qué favor le quieres hacer? —susurró Jacob.

Rosalie miró a Tanya y comenzó a reír a carcajadas de nuevo.

—Si, Isabella desea seguir formando parte de este equipo, debe aceptar una apuesta.

—Una apuesta —repitió Bella asustada.

—Si, Bella una apuesta —contestó Tanya.

—En qué consiste la apuesta —susurró Emmett.

—Isabella debe conquistar al chico más feo del instituto ósea acostarse con él y luego botarlo enfrente de todo el colegio como si él fuera una basura.

—¡Estás loca! —bramó Isabella poniéndose de pie —Yo no voy hacer eso.

Luego de escupir esas palabras salió corriendo enojada. Malditos, púdranse a mí no me hace falta ser parte de su estúpida pandilla, pensaba Bella. Pero a mí me gusta pertenecer ahí, son los únicos amigos que tengo, estando con ellos la gente me temé no me veo como la débil que soy. De repente Isabella choca con alguien.

—¡Auch! —exclamó Bella, cayendo de nalgas al suelo.

—Disculpe señorita —susurró Edward Cullen tendiéndole la mano para levantarla. Isabella lo miró con mala cara, rechazó la mano del joven dándole un golpe y luego se levantó.

—Estúpido ciego, por qué no miras por dónde vas —gritó Bella.

—Disculpe usted señorita, por lo que le voy a decir pero la ciega ha sido usted, que anda corriendo como loca sin mirar al frente.

Isabella cerró los dos puños de sus manos y dijo:

—Quítate de mi vista cuatro ojos o no respondo con lo que te va a pasar —Edward Cullen se hecho aun lado, Isabella siguió su camino.

—Amargada —susurró entre dientes Edward.

Isabella se detuvo, no había escuchado lo que el muchacho le había dicho. Miró hacia atrás y vio que Edward a un se encontraba allí parado mirándola. "Conquistar al chico mas feo del instituto y luego desecharlo", pensó Isabella. Se pasó la mano coquetamente por el cabello, sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia Edward Cullen. Él chico frunció el ceño confundido y pensó. "Y ahora que le pasa a esta loca".

—Yo... —inspiró hondo la chica la cual debía actuar de la forma mas creíble posible—. Te debo una disculpa.

Edward se rasco la cabeza confundido, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar Isabella Swan pidiéndole disculpas.

—Este, okay —susurró él.

"Bueno que comience el juego, ahora debo pensar en algo triste si deseo que este tarado me crea. Pensaré en mi abuelita fallecida". Isabella al recordar a su abuela muerta sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Sé lo que estas pensando, que estoy loca —murmuró ella y después sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos hizo ademán de irse, pero Edward Cullen la agarro por el brazo.

—Oye te encuentras bien —dijo el chico preocupado —.Puedo ayudarte en algo.

Isabella rió mentalmente.

—Ayudarme tú el chico que he humillado, corrección que hemos tratado mal todo este tiempo —Edward examinó a Bella con tristeza y dijo:

—No me importa lo que tú y la pandilla de idiotas me han hecho sinceramente quiero ayudarte.

—Enserio —contestó ella y él asintió—. Creía que ellos eran mis amigos pero Rosalie me acaba de hechar de la pandilla y ninguno de ellos me defendió.

"Bueno no le e mentido prácticamente es verdad", pensó Bella.

—Oh, este no sé que decirte, pero creo que es mejor que ya no estes con ellos.

—Me siento sola y defraudada son los únicos amigos que e tenido —murmuró ella llorando.

—Sé que esto va a sonar extraño y a lo mejor declines mi ofrecimiento, pero si tú lo deseas a mí no me molestaría ser tú amigo.

"Vaya este idiota es demasiado inocente. No puedo creer que me haya ofrecido su estúpida amistad".

—Gracias realmente eres muy amable pero después de todo lo que te e hecho no merezco ser tu amiga, me merezco estar sola —susurró Isabella.

—Me gustaría que fueras mi amiga —dijo él con sinceridad.

—Bueno, ya que insistes pues seamos amigos —murmuró ella tendiéndole la mano, Edward estrecho su mano y dijo:

—Bien de ahora en adelante seamos amigos.


	3. Capítulo dos: Amigos

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn.

...

* * *

**Las personas saben fingir demasiado bien. Por tal razón, no confíes en cualquier palabra, cualquier sonrisa, cualquier abrazo o cualquier beso. Por qué una vez le des la confianza, te darán una puñalada por la espalda. Así que la mejor forma para no sentirte traicionado es no confiar en nadie.**

* * *

...

...

**Segundo capítulo: Amigos**

...

...

Isabella llegó a su casa, aún su padre no había venido del trabajo. Reneé se encontraba en la sala barriendo.

—Buenas tardes mamá —saludó Bella sonriendo.

_ Buenas tardes mi cielo, como ha estado tu día hoy.

—Bien —contestó la chica.

—La comida ya esta lista, la chuleta se quemó un poco pero se puede comer

—Isabella torció los ojos y le sonrió levemente a su mamá, pensando: "Cuando será el día que mi madre deje de practicar la cocina creativa, ya que sus experimentos culinarios no siempre resultaban comestibles".

—Este okay cenaré mas tardecito, bueno mamá iré a darme un baño.

—Está bien hija, nos vemos luego.

Bella subió rápidamente las escalinatas, entró a su habitación, arrojó su mochila a la cama y luego se sentó. "Debería telefonear a Rosalie y contarle lo que sucedió", pensó la chica. Tomó el teléfono marcó el número de su amiga y al tercer timbrazo Rosalie contestó.

—Hola —murmuró la rubia.

—Hola Rosalie, soy Bella.

—¡No quiero hablar contigo! —dijo la rubia con intención de colgar.

—No enganches por favor, te quiero decir, que he aceptado la apuesta.

—Enserio —murmuró la chica.

—Si amiga, enserio, es más ya Edward ha aceptado ser mi amigo.

—¡Como dices! —siseó sorprendida Rosalie.

—Así como lo oyes, él tonto ese confió en la historia que le dije, y pues acepto ser mi amigo.

—Pero cuéntame cómo lo pudiste coger de bobo tan rápido —dijo ella riendo.

—Bueno cuando salí corriendo, me tropecé con el cuatro ojos ese, él trato de ayudarme a levantar, pero yo lo rechace, iba a seguir de largo hasta que pensé en lo que tú habías dicho, si quiero seguir en el grupo debo conquistar y acostarme con el chico más feo del lugar, pues fui, le hablé y luego de hacerme la víctima el mismo me ofreció su amistad —murmuró Isabella riéndose.

—No puede ser, ese niño es demasiado estúpido como pudo confiar en ti tan rápido, realmente es un idiota _ contestó Rosalie riéndose a carcajadas.

—Si es un perfecto tarado —dijo Bella.

—Bien le avisaré a los demás que aceptaste la apuesta, nos vemos_ susurró la rubia pero luego añadió: —Ah, se me olvidaba decirte que de mañana en adelante el grupo te comenzara a tratar mal, de esa forma el tonto caerá más fácil en tus redes.

—Perfecto —murmuró Isabella sonriendo y enganchó el teléfono. Se tiró de espaldas en su cama y observó el techo. "Bien tontito Edward Cullen, no sabes lo que te espera".

Bella estaba entusiasmada con la idea, comenzó a pensar en que cosas le podía decir a Edward Cullen para conocerlo mejor. "Bueno mañana le haré un par de preguntas para saber un poco sobre su monótona vida", pensó. La chica se levantó de la cama, rebuscó en la gaveta una pijama, buscó una toalla y después se dirigió al baño.

...

A la mañana siguiente Isabella, se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la escuela a esperar a Edward, aún era temprano no había casi nadie en el lugar de momento un Toyota Corolla viejo pasa, el vehículo se estaciona, ella observa que del auto se baja Edward Cullen.

—¡Vaya con que ese es su auto! —murmuró la chica moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro, luego bajo de su automóvil. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba el muchacho y le dijo:

—Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Te estaba esperando —Edward le sonrió tímidamente.

_ Hola Isabella _ murmuró el chico con voz dulce.

_ Preferiría que me digas Bella _ contestó la chica sonriendo coquetamente, Edward se puso nervioso, Bella se dio cuenta así que puso su mano en el hombro del chico y luego se aproximó a el oído de él y dijo:

—Con qué este es tú auto —Edward asintió, pero lo que Isabella no sabía era que el joven era adinerado, pero él no quería llamar la atención por tal razón decidió comprar ese vehículo.

—Vamos al salón ya mismo es hora de entrar —murmuró zafándose del agarré de la chica.

_ Bien, entremos entonces —anunció Bella jalando a Edward por la mano _—. No te molesta, que te tome por la mano, ¡verdad!

—No, no molesta —contestó Edward con sinceridad sonrojándose.

—¿Cómo se llaman tus padres? —preguntó Bella.

Edward bajo la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede, porque no contestas? —murmuró Isabella deteniéndose de golpe.

—Es... Complicado.

—Creo que voy a poder entenderlo —lo animó Bella, Edward hizo una larga pausa, tragó saliva y dijo:

—Mis padres murieron un mes antes de que yo cumpliera cinco años en un accidente de auto, afortunadamente logré sobrevivir los doctores dijeron que fui un milagro porque de la forma en que quedo el auto era para que yo estuviera muerto. Carlisle y Esme me adoptaron ellos eran mis padrinos, me acogieron en su hogar como a un hijo.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta sin saber que decir, se rasco la cabeza y murmuró un leve:

—¡Oh! Lo siento —él sonrió levemente —. ¿Te llevas bien con tus padres adoptivos?

—preguntó ella.

—Si —contestó él —Esme y Carlisle son dos personas maravillosas, los amo, no puedo concebir dos seres humanos mejores que ellos.

—¿Tienes hermanos de sangre o adoptivos?

—No, no tengo hermanos.

—Yo tampoco tengo hermanos, siempre quise uno pero que fuese mayor que yo, para que cuidará de mi, bueno tú entiendes no —murmuró la chica Edward asintió—. Cambiando el tema ¿Qué clase te toca ahora?

—La misma que tú, Bella —contestó Edward.

—¡Oh! —murmuró la chica de repente oye la voz de alguien a sus espaldas llamando a Edward, Bella y él se voltearon a la misma vez.

—Edward, amigo ¿Cómo estás? —dijo la muchacha abrazando al chico, luego posa su mirada en Isabella y dice: —¡Qué demonios hace esta víbora de cascabel aquí! ¡Lárgate y deja en paz a mi amigo!

—No, Alice tranquilízate Isabella Swan es mi amiga.

—¡Qué dijiste! Repítelo de nuevo creo que no te escuche bien —exclamó Alice sorprendida.

—Alice, Isabella es mi amiga —dijo Edward.

—¡Acaso has perdido la cabeza Edward, como puedes decir que esta estúpida es tu amiga! —bramó la chica jalando a Edward para poder hablar a solas con él, luego clavó sus ojos en Bella mirándola con mala cara y dijo:

—Se puede saber desde cuando eres amigo de ella, la chica que se a burlado de ti todo este tiempo junto con la pandilla esa de imbéciles.

—Alice, Bella es diferente el grupo ese donde estaba la botó.

—Edward no seas tonto si la pandilla esa la hubiese botado de verdad, a la persona que Isabella le pediría amistad no serias tú, Edward esa chica no es de fiar algo planea.

—Alice deja de ser paranoica, no creo que ella sea mala, además ella no pidió ser mi amigo yo fui el que le ofrecí mi amistad —susurró Edward observando a Bella.

—Bueno allá tú si quieres andar con esa mierda de chica, pero con mi amistad no cuentes —murmuró Alice dando la media vuelta y yéndose, Edward se quedó paralizado, Alice había sido su mejor amiga desde que entro a estudiar a este pueblo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —dijo Bella a Edward, él la miró con ojos llorosos, Isabella sintió un poco de lástima por el chico, pero luego pensó. "Él tonto esté no es importante para mí, solo debo seguir con la apuesta y regresar con mis amigos. Bueno debo hacerle creer a este idiota que me preocupo por él."

—A- Alice ya n-no desea —Edward tartamudeó sin terminar de explicar y luego explotó en llanto Isabella lo abrazó y dijo:

—Si yo fui, la causante de algún problema entre ustedes dos perdóname por favor esa no era mi intención —murmuró la chica con hipocresía en el oído de Edward —. Creo que ha sido mala idea lo de nuestra amistad —dijo ella fingiendo tristeza y cruzando los dedos de sus manos para que Edward, no dijera que era cierto.

—No, Bella yo te ofrecí mi amistad, si Alice no desea seguir siendo mi amiga pues ha sido su decisión, me duele mucho pero no voy rechazarte sería de muy mala educación de mi parte, ya que fui yo el que te ofreció mi amistad.

Isabella rió mentalmente. El timbre sonó indicando el comienzo de la primera clase

—¿Dónde es tu primera clase? —le preguntó ella a él de nuevo.

Edward se comenzó a reír a carcajadas, ya que él le había aclarado hace un momento que tomaban juntos la primera clase.

—Porque te ríes —preguntó malhumorada Isabella.

—Por nada Bella, mi primera materia es... con el señor Mason igual que tú.

—¡Oh! Cierto se me había olvidado que tomamos algunas clases juntos.

Edward y Bella se dirigieron al salón, él Señor Mason ya se encontraba en el aula, escribiendo la fecha de hoy en el pizarrón. Edward se sentó, en el asiento de al frente y Bella siguió hasta el fondo del salón y se acomodó en su pupitre.

La clase comenzó Bella casi no prestó atención. Se mantuvo observando a Edward Cullen pensando en como iba a lograr ser su novia, la chica lo miraba de arriba abajo, pensando. "Dios mío, porque no podía Rosalie decir que sedujera a un hombre sexy y luego me acostara con él, este chico literalmente da asco". El timbre sonó Isabella se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Edward Cullen.

—¿La siguiente clase también la tomas conmigo? —Edward se rió.

—Al parecer eres muy despistada, verdad.

Bella se sonrojo por que lo que él dijo era cierto, ella era muy distraída.

—No, mi próxima clase es historia, con Jefferson —le explicó él.

—Yo voy al edificio cuatro, asi que te acompaño —dijo ella.

Estaba cayendo una leve llovizna ambos caminaron lo más rápido que podían. Muchos alumnos se les quedaron viendo sorprendidos de verlos juntos. Preguntándose que rayos hacía Isabella Swan una de las chicas mas populares del colegio con el ratón de biblioteca. Bella se dio cuenta de cómo los alumnos la miraban, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Ella sabía lo que ellos estaban pensando.

—Bien —dijo Edward cuando pasaron por la cafetería —. Nos vemos luego.

—Okay —murmuró Bella.

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente. Era hora del almuerzo, Isabella examinó la cafetería tratando de divisar entre tanta gente a Edward, pero no logro verlo, resignada se dirigió a comprar sus alimentos y se sentó en una mesa que se encontraba vacía, vio pasar a Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob y Tanya, ninguno de ellos la miró. " Genial por primera vez en mi vida comeré sola. Donde demonios se abra metido el idiota ese", pensó ella mirando a la mesa donde se encontraba Rosalie y su grupo.

—Hola Bella —susurró la voz de Edward a sus espaldas Isabella pegó un brinco del susto.

—Hola por un momento pensé que no ibas a almorzar —dijo ella.

Edward puso su bandeja en la mesa y se sentó.

—Es que tus antiguos amigos me quitaron mi mochila y comenzaron a tirar mis cosas por todo el pasillo —Bella miró hacia donde estaban sentados sus amigos, los extrañaba mucho solo había pasado un día y ella ya deseaba estar sentada allí almorzando y pensando en que maldades harían. " Espero poder conquistar a este idiota lo más pronto posible", pensó. Miró de nuevo a Edward y dijo:

—Gracias a Dios ya dejé ese maldito grupo.

—Ujum —contestó el chico.

—Hola —murmuró Alice interrumpiéndolos observando solo a Edward Cullen —. Amigo perdóname por lo que te dije en la mañana, yo solo estaba enojada, lo siento.

—No te preocupes Alice lo importante es que estas aquí ahora, vamos siéntate — contestó Edward jalando una silla para que la chica se sentará, Alice sonrió y luego se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo. Alice se acercó al oído de Edward y susurró:

—Te quiero Edward, eres mi mejor amigo no voy a romper nuestra amistad de tantos años por esta víbora, sé que está estúpida trama algo no confío en ella así que estaré contigo para cuidarte y vigilar a esta perra de cerca —Edward asintió sin decir nada, no deseaba volver a pelearse con su amiga.


	4. Capítulo tres: Humillaciones

**Disclaimer****:**  
Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn.

* * *

**A los que andan por la vida arruinando la de otros y luego siguen como si nada, recuerden. La vida es un círculo todo regresa y te golpea donde más te duele...**

* * *

_Tercer capítulo: Humillaciones_

...

—Isabella, ¿Porqué no, nos cuentas a mí y a Edward cómo fue que te expulsaron del grupo? —preguntó Alice.

—Alice, no creo que sea necesario que Bella nos de los detalles de lo sucedido —intervino Edward Cullen, con voz calmada.

—¿Por qué no Edward? —inquirió Alice, la chica estaba que echaba humo.

Isabella hizo una respiración de aire profunda, exhaló y luego habló:

—Por favor no discutan, bien Alice, quieres saber el porqué, te lo diré —Edward volteó a ver a Bella sorprendido.

—No tienes que decirlo, Bella —murmuró él.

Alice gruñó bajo.

—Si vamos a tener a está —Alice se detuvo a la mitad de la frase, ya que iba a insultar a Bella y luego prosiguió: —Sólo trato de entender la razón del porque, después de tanto años de Isabella estar con ese grupo la han echado así como si nada.

—Me botaron porque rechacé una apuesta —confesó Bella.

—¿De qué trataba? —la interrogó Alice con el rostro endurecido.

"Demonios está chica es muy lista, ahora que rayos me puedo inventar, quizás sea bueno decir la verdad a medias", pensó Bella.

—Soy virgen —confesó ella con nerviosismo y sonrojándose —Rosalie me pidió que me acostará con Jake.

—Oh —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Alice, Edward no dijo nada.

—Bueno iré a tirar esto —anunció Bella Swan poniéndose de pie, se dirigió hasta el zafacón y arrojó la comida. Dio la media vuelta y al hacerlo Tanya volteó toda las sobras de sus alimentos en Bella. Isabella pegó un gritó. Luego la chica empujó a Bella contra el bote de basura, toda los desperdicios cayeron encima de Isabella. A Bella Swan se le aguaron los ojos por primera vez en su vida, pudo experimentar cómo se sentía cuando le hacían bullying a alguien.

—Oye déjala en paz —bramó Edward, levantando a Isabella del suelo, Tanya sonrió y luego se marchó.

—Te encuentras bien —murmuró el chico preocupado, Bella no le contestó y salió corriendo: —¡Bella! —. Gritó Edward Cullen corriendo tras de ella, pero la chica no se detuvo y entró a los baños de las damas.

Isabella se miró en el espejo del baño y emitió un leve suspiro acompañado de un gruñido, escucho la voz de Alice y Edward afuera:

—No te preocupes Edward vuelve al comedor yo ayudaré a tú amiguita.

—Okay —respondió el chico, Bella se escondió. Oyó los pasos de Alice.

—Isabella —la llamó Alice —. Tengo ropa limpia en mi mochila, te la puedo prestar si lo deseas.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? Deberías estar burlándote de mí —susurró Bella llorando.

—Yo no me burlo de las desgracias de nadie. Aunque debo confesarte, que me dio un poco de gracia lo que te paso —murmuró Alice poniéndose la mano en la boca para aguantar una carcajada.

—No merezco tú ayuda —susurró Bella con sinceridad.

—Lo sé —dijo Alice —: Por favor sal de ahí, vayamos a las duchas.

Isabella salió, Alice la tomó por la mano y la llevó casi a rastras hasta el lugar.

—Bueno aquí tienes la ropa, una toalla, shampoo y jabón —murmuró Alice entregándole las cosas.

—Vaya con razón tú mochila es gigantesca —dijo Bella sonriendo.

—Si una chica como yo siempre debe estar preparada para cualquier cosa —Bella asintió y se metió en la ducha, mientras se bañaba el timbre sonó.

—Isabella debo irme, pero llamé a Edward y le dije que le avisará al profesor que tú llegarías un poco tarde, nos vemos luego —anunció la chica y luego se marchó.  
Bella Swan terminó de bañarse y dijo:

—Por lo menos la ropa interior que traía puesta no se arruinó —la chica se secó con la toalla, y se puso la ropa que le dio Alice.

Se miró en el espejo frunciendo el ceño, ya que ella odiaba los vestidos, se peinó el cabello con las manos y se calzó sus zapatos, tomó su ropa arruinada, la toalla, el shampoo y el jabón que le dio la amiga de Edward y los guardó en su encasillado. Se dirigió apresuradamente hacia el aula de clases, le tocaba biología.

Ella entra al salón y ve que hay dos sillas disponibles tenía dos opciones sentarse al lado de Rosalie cómo siempre o sentarse al lado de Edward Cullen. Isabella miró al chico y él le dedicó una sonrisa. Bella se acercó al profesor Banner y dijo:

—Señor Banner disculpe que..

—No te preocupes Isabella, Edward me contó lo que te sucedió, ve y toma asiento —murmuró el profesor con amabilidad. Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia donde se sentaba el chico de cabello cobrizo.

—Hola —murmuró ella.

—Hola, luces muy hermosa con ese vestido —Isabella se sonrojó y luego se sentó.

—Gracias.

El profesor continuó la clase. La media hora se fue volando. El timbre sonó.

—Te veo luego —le dijo Edward a Bella.

—Isabella —exclamó Mike Newton, Bella se volteó.

—Dime —contestó ella. Mike era un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y cabello rubio cuidadosamente arreglado en punta con gel.

— ¿Porque estás hablando con Edward y por qué razón ahora te sientas con él?

—Creo que eso a ti, no te importa Mike —inquirió la chica enojada, Isabella se apresuró a caminar hacia la clase de educación física, tratando de deshacerse del chico, aunque eso era imposible ya que él tomaba esa clase con ella.

—Bella no te entiendo —gritó él a sus espaldas —. No sé que paso con el grupo ese popular donde estabas, pero creo que es muy estúpido de tu parte lo de hacerte amiga de uno de los chicos menos populares del plantel.

Isabella casi corrió hasta el vestidor de las chicas. "Idiota Mike, que te crees", pensó ella.

Al concluir la clase, Bella se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, quería evitar las tontas preguntas de Mike Newton. Salió del gimnasio y se percató de que Edward estaba apoyado contra la pared del gimnasio.

—Hummm... —murmuró él.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Isabella.

—Perdona la confianza, pero si no lo digo de nuevo no estaré feliz. Realmente te ves hermosa con ese vestido, deberías usarlos de vez en cuando.

—Es que acaso me veo fea cuando uso blusa, falda o mahón.

—No, siempre luces preciosa con cualquier cosa que te pongas —Edward siempre había estado enamorado de Bella, él sabía que ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como él, por eso estaba muy feliz de tenerla como su amiga.

Bella Swan sonrió, ella se dio cuenta de que él sentía algo por ella. "Tonto esta apuesta será pan comido, no tendré que pasar el trabajo de enamorarlo, se nota a leguas que este tarado se muere por mí. Pronto lo tendré bajo mis faldas y podre volver a mi antiguo grupo de amigos, aunque en la tarde llamaré a Rosalie para decirle que se pasaron un poco, no tenían porque haberme humillado de esa forma ", pensó Bella.

—¿Quieres ir a comer un helado? —le preguntó Bella a él.

—Claro —contestó Alice interrumpiéndolos, "rayos", pensó Isabella.

—Es buena idea, como a que hora nos reunimos.

—Bueno si quieren, yo los paso a buscar, solo díganme donde viven —dijo Bella.

—No te preocupes amiga yo paso por ti —contestó Edward, ya que si Bella pasaba a buscarlo se daría cuenta de que Edward, era rico y no pobre.

—Bien —murmuró Isabella —. Mi casa está ubicada en...

—No te preocupes sé donde vives —dijo él.

—Pues nos vemos a las cinco —susurró Bella.

—Bien —murmuraron Alice y Edward a la vez.

Isabella llegó a su casa, comió lo que su madre había preparado y después se dirigió a su habitación, telefoneó a Rosalie al par de segundos contesta:

—Rosalie ustedes no pudieron pensar en hacerme algo menos humillante —le reclamó Bella enojada a la rubia.

—Bella, no seas idiota por favor. Además tú le hiciste varias veces eso a Edward Cullen, creo que fue la mejor forma de que él se identificará contigo _Isabella se quedó en silencio pensativa, era cierto ella le había hecho esas bromas pesadas a el chico.

—Bien _murmuró Bella —: Esta tarde saldré con él y su mejor amiguita, sabes conquistarlo no será tan difícil creo que él ya está enamorado de mí.

—Eso es perfecto, ahora debes buscar la forma de hacerle creer que tú también has estado loca de amor por él.

—Si debo pensar en algo, ¿no se te ocurre nada?

—No, Bella lo siento.

—Okay, pues te dejo, tengo que ir a prepararme —murmuró ella enganchado el teléfono.

Isabella se apresuró a vestirse se puso una falda y blusa azul. Oyó la bocina de un auto, así que bajó las escaleras, se despidió de su madre y salió.


	5. Capítulo Cuatro: Seducir a Edward

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn.

...

* * *

**Nunca digas 'Te Amo, si no te importa. Nunca hables de sentimientos si en verdad no los sientes. Nunca toques una vida si pretendes romper un corazón. Nunca mires a los ojos si lo que haces es mentir.**

* * *

...

**_Capítulo Cuatro: Tratando de Seducir a Edward_**

...

—Hola —les murmura Bella, a Edward y Alice, la cual se encontraba sentada, en el asiento del copiloto.

—Hola —dicen Alice y Edward a la vez.

—Bueno, ya que tú invitaste, a que heladerías deseas ir —dijo Edward.

—A la que ustedes, prefieran —contestó Isabella.

—Okay —susurró el chico. Edward condujo hacia una heladería, a la que él, a veces iba con su mejor amiga Alice, se estaciona. Les abre la puerta del vehículo a Bella y a Alice. Una vez dentro del local, Bella dice, que ya que ella, fue la que invitó, ella es la que tiene que pagar los helados, Edward Cullen le dice que no se preocupe que él los paga. Toman asiento y al concluir de comer, Alice les avisa, que irá, un momento al baño.

—Oye Edward aprovechando este momento que estamos solos tú y yo, me gustaría, no sé, si tú quieres, claro, podemos ir nosotros dos solitos, a dar un paseo por el parque, dejamos a tú amiga en su casa. Es que quisiera pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo.

Edward se queda pensativo, pero luego contesta:

—Si, me gustaría, mucho —.dice él —Pero, ¿Por qué, quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo Bella?

"Por qué quiero seducirte idiota, quiero hacerte mi novio, llevarte a la cama y dejarte botado, para así, poder ganarme la admiración de mi grupo", piensa Bella.

—Quiero saber más de ti conocerte mejor —murmura Isabella.

—Bien nos vamos —los interrumpe Alice, Edward asiente salen del lugar se montan en el carro, luego Edward le explica a Alice, que va a dejarla primero a ella y después llevará a Isabella a su casa, no le explica que en realidad es que irán al parque.

Al llegar a la casa de la mejor amiga de Edward y dejarla, Bella se pasa al asiento delantero.

Isabella cruza las piernas, se comienza a rascar el muslo, tratando de llamar la atención de Edward lo cual logra.

Cuando al fin llegan al parque, se bajan del auto y empiezan a caminar, Bella se detiene y se pone delante de él. Edward retrocede dos pasos hacia atrás, ella sonríe y se aproxima a él, el muchacho se pone tenso.

—Me gustas mucho Edward, siempre me has gustado —dice Bella rosando su mano en el rostro de él, Edward no responde la chica se siente decepcionada baja la mano del rostro de chico y ella le dice:

—Lo siento Edward, no quería incomodarte, al parecer no soy tú tipo. Bueno como rayos iba hacer, el tipo de chica que te guste, si me he comportado mal contigo, yo…

Edward puso un dedo sobre la boca de ella y le dice:

—Me he quedado sin habla, por qué toda mi vida he soñado con tenerte y que me confieses esto de repente, es algo que me es difícil de asimilar. ¿Realmente te gusto?

—Si —contesta ella aproximándose lentamente a los labios de él, Edward voltea la cara, Isabella se siente un poco humillada se le nublan los ojos. Nerviosa se aleja de Edward y comienza a caminar por el parque. Él la detiene la voltea y se da cuenta de que ella está llorando.

—Bella tú me gustas, pero apenas te conozco, no sé nada de ti, solo que me has hecho la vida de cuadritos, junto con esa banda de idiotas con la que estabas antes.

—Llévame a casa por favor —Isabella comienza a caminar hacia el carro de Edward enojada, él la sigue, Edward Cullen abre la puerta del copiloto. Se sube al auto y en todo el trayecto ninguno de los dos dice nada. Al situarse en el hogar de la chica, Bella se baja sin despedirse de Edward tirando con fuerza la puerta del auto. Ella entra a su casa echando chispas. Su padre Charlie ya había llegado, se encontraba en la sala con Rennee viendo televisión. Bella sube las escaleras va a su alcoba tranca la puerta y se dirige al espejo, tira todo lo que tiene encima del tocador al suelo.

—¡Maldita apuesta! —brama la chica de momento alguien toca a la puerta.

—¿Hija estas bien, que sucede? —pregunta la madre de ella.

—No sucede nada mamá, solo estoy furiosa porque —maldita sea ahora qué demonios me invento, pensó ella —. Es que esta mañana me llegó la menstruación y me acaban de invitar a una fiesta en la playa y pues es obvio que no puedo ir.

—¡Oh! Puedes usar, tampones mi niña —responde Renee

—Mamá, no quiero usar tampones.

—Okay, cambiando el tema, comiste algo, cocine pollo.

—Gracias mamá, pero no tengo hambre.

—Esta bien mi niña _murmura Renee y luego se marcha.

Isabella contempla su cara en el espejo, da dos pasos hacia atrás y dice:

—Estoy fea y gorda es por eso que no logre seducirlo, él dice que supuestamente yo le gusto y que quiere conocerme mejor, pamplinas, eso es mentira la verdad es que yo no le agrado, me equivoqué, pensé que él estaba enamorado de mí, pero no es así, esta estúpida apuesta se acabó, si voy a estar sola ya no me importa.

Al otro día en la escuela, Bella trata de evitar a Edward, la hora del almuerzo decide saltárselo. El timbre suena y ella emite un pequeño suspiro al entrar al salón se da cuenta que de nada valió haberlo evitado todo el día, ya que o se sentaba al lado de él o de Rosalie, puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió hasta el asiento donde estaba Edward. Se acomoda en la silla y mira hacia el frente.

—¿Porque estas enojada? —pregunta él, Isabella voltea la cabeza y lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Porque soy una idiota, que creyó, que tú te gustabas de mí.

—Bella tú me gustas —murmura él.

—Si claro —contesta ella de mala gana, el profesor entra al aula.

...

La clases concluyeron Edward se encontraba esperando a Isabella en el gimnasio.

—Bella —la llama él cuando la ve.

—Déjame en paz, no quiero verte —réplica ella, Edward la toma por un brazo y la arrincona contra la pared.

—Isabella Swan te comportas, como una niñita chiquita, no entiendo porque estas enojada solo te dije, que deseo conocerte mejor, tú realmente me gustas me traes loco desde hace mucho tiempo, pero creo que es ilógico comenzar una relación de la nada. Bella entiéndeme me toma por sorpresa que tú supuestamente digas que sientes algo por mí, me cuesta creerlo después del mal trato que me has dado por tanto tiempo _Isabella se queda en silencio contemplando sus ojos sorprendida.

—Tus ojos son verdes —murmura ella, Edward sonríe y le dice.

—Si.

—Son muy hermosos —dice ella con sinceridad, pasa la mano por el rostro del chico y lo atrae hacia ella, él no la rechaza, Isabella une sus labios a los de él, luego Edward separa su boca de la de ella.

—Me gustas mucho, pero quiero conocerte mejor saber quién eres —repite él, Bella sonríe.

—Okay, ya entendí —susurra ella —Primero amigos y después algo más.

"Perfecto ahora puedo seguir con la apuesta, al menos ahora si estoy convencida de que yo le gusto a este tonto, la pandilla se sentirá orgullosa de mí cuando logre este reto", piensa Bella.


	6. Capitulo Cinco: Que comience el juego

**Disclaimer****:**  
Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn.

* * *

**Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos.** (Moliere _1622-1673 Comediografo francés.)_

* * *

**_Quinto capítulo: _**_Qué comience el juego parte 1_

...

Las semanas pasaron, Bella había alcanzado su objetivo, Edward ya era su novio. El día de mañana, Edward Cullen la llevaría a un extraño lugar. Ella no deseaba ir a ninguna parte con él, pero ya no le quedaba más remedio, ya había llegado bastante lejos no había vuelta atrás.

Una vocecita preocupada en el fondo de la mente de Isabella le preguntaba cuánto dolería en el caso de que las cosas terminaran mal. De qué por casualidad Edward, se enterara de que él, solo era parte de un juego. Bella sacudió la cabeza pensativa diciéndose asi misma: "Él no se va a enterar, hasta que yo llegue, hasta el final de esta apuesta, cuando, tenga que humillarlo frente a todo el mundo".

Ella se sintió aliviada cuando se hizo lo bastante tarde para acostarse. Sabía de sobra que estaba demasiado estresada para dormir, por lo que hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes: tomar sin necesidad y de forma consciente una medicina para el resfriado, de esas que te dejaban grogui durante unas ocho horas. Bells secó su cabello hasta que estuvo totalmente liso y luego se ocupo de la ropa que llevaría al día siguiente mientras aguardaba a que hiciera efecto el fármaco.

Una vez tuvo todo listo para el día siguiente, se tendió al fin en la cama. Al rato quedo profundamente dormida.

La chica despertó a primera hora después de haber dormido a pierna suelta y sin pesadillas gracias al innecesario uso de los fármacos. Se vistió rápidamente, desayunó sin saborear lo que comía, cepillo sus dientes y bajó las escaleras al oír que alguien tocaba a la puerta, sus padres no se encontraban.

Fue corriendo hacia la entrada. Abrió el pestillo.

—Buenos días —susurró Edward.

—Buenos días —repite ella, pero con emoción fingida.

Bella cerró la puerta al salir mientras él se dirigía al automóvil. Aguardó junto a la puerta del copiloto.

— ¿Adonde vamos? —le preguntó la chica.

—Ponte el cinturón... No te puedo decir es una sorpresa.

Ella le dirigió una mirada envenenada mientras le obedecía y pensaba: "A lo mejor me quiere matar, porque se enteró del verdadero motivo por el cual estoy saliendo con él.

— ¿Adonde? —repitió ella de nuevo pero asustada.

—Iremos por la 101 hacia el norte, no te preocupes será divertido —murmuró él, pasando su mano por el rostro de ella —No te preocupes.

Atisbaron los límites del pueblo. Una maleza espesa y una ringlera de troncos verdes reemplazaron las casas y el césped.

— ¿Qué hay allí, donde se acaba el asfalto? —pregunto ella.

—Una senda.

— ¿Vamos de caminata? —pregunto ella.

—¿Supone algún problema?

—No.

Ambos, se mantuvieron en silencio el resto del trayecto en el coche.

Entonces se terminó la carretera, la cual se redujo hasta convertirse en una senda de menos de medio metro de ancho jalonada de pequeños indicadores de madera. Edward Cullen aparcó. Bella bajo del vehículo, se percató de que hacía mucha calor. Bells se quitó el suéter y lo anudo en torno a su cintura. Edward bajo del auto, él permaneció cerca del coche, de espaldas a ella, encarándose con el bosque primigenio.

—Por aquí —indicó Edward. Comenzando a adentrarse en el sombrío bosque.

— ¿Y la senda?

El pánico se manifestó en la voz de Isabella mientras rodeaba el vehículo para darle alcance.

—Dije que al final de la carretera había un sendero, no que lo fuéramos a seguir.

— ¡¿No iremos por la senda?! —preguntó ella con desesperación.

—No voy a dejar que te pierdas. Te lo prometo, que clase de novio sería yo, si dejará que te pasase algo.

—Okay —contestó ella.

Él le sonrió y la miró con ternura en un intento de levantarle el ánimo. Ella intento devolverle la sonrisa, pero no fue convincente. Comenzaron a caminar. El camino era plano la mayor parte del tiempo y él estuvo a su lado para poder sostenerla al pasar por los húmedos heléchos y los mosaicos de musgo, también la ayudo cuando tenían que sortear árboles caídos o pedruscos…

"A mala hora he accedido a acompañar, a este idiota aún tonto prado, al parecer nunca vamos a llegar", pensó Isabella Swan enojada.

—Cariño, ¿Falta mucho para llegar? —susurró la chica frunciendo el ceño.

—No, mi amor, falta poco, ya mismo llegamos —dijo Edward Cullen sonriendo a medias —.¿Estás cansada?, si lo deseas te puedo cargar.

Él se aproximó a ella y la levantó en sus brazos. Isabella se sintió complacida, ya que la chica tenía un defecto de nacimiento, no tenía buen equilibrio.

—Bella, ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó él mirándola con impaciencia.

—En que, solo a un chico como tú, se le ocurre traer a una dama como yo, a un bosque donde... —Edward no la dejó hablar, se detuvo y luego depósito un tierno beso en su labios para callarla. Él amaba, con todo su ser, a esa mujer. En cambio Isabella, no sentía nada hacia él, ya que todo era parte de una apuesta que había hecho con sus amigas.

"Tonto Edward, lo único que me falta para ganar esta apuesta es acostarme contigo y al fin podré deshacerme de ti", pensaba Bella Swan.

—Te amo Bella, tú no puedes imaginar cuánto te amo, mi amor —dijo él, despegando un poco sus labios de la boca de ella.

—Yo también te amo mi cielo, mi único y verdadero amor —murmuró ella con hipocresía intentando que la mentira pareciera convincente.

Edward sonrió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

—Mi vida, estás seguro de que sólo son ocho kilómetros inquirió Bella ansiosa.

—Si, amor.

—A mí me parecen el doble —murmuró Isabella enfadada, Edward rió entre dientes al ver la expresión de angustia de Bella.

—Ya falta poco —anunció él.

—Eso espero —dijo ella; Edward esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

El chico recorrió al menos medio kilómetro más y después depósito a Bella en el suelo.

—Al fin, hemos llegado —anunció él, señalando con la mano el lugar.

Isabella observó asombrada el sitio, se quedó boquiabierta. Edward dejó, que ella se le adelantara y la siguió en silencio. La pequeña pradera era preciosa, era sin dudas, el lugar más hermoso que los ojos de Isabella habían visto en su vida. El prado estaba lleno de bellas flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de un blanco tenue. También la chica pudo apreciar el barboteó musical de un arroyo que fluía cerca de allí.

—Es hermoso —murmuró Bella con sinceridad, sonriendo.

—Este es mi lugar favorito. Siempre vengo aquí cuando...

—Ahora será nuestro lugar favorito —susurró ella interrumpiéndolo con dulzura fingida, dando la media vuelta para abrazarlo.

—Sí, este será nuestro lugar favorito — repitió el abrazándola con fuerza.


	7. Capítulo seis: Que comience el juego II

**Disclaimer**:

**_Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn._**

* * *

"La verdad anda sobre la mentira como el agua sobre el aceite.- (Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra.)

Quién espera a contar la verdad, cuando no hay otra salida, está rozando la mentira.- (Autor desconocido).

* * *

**_Capítulo seis: Que comience el juego parte II._**

Bella y Edward se encontraban recostados en la hierba, Isabella sonrió maliciosamente pensando: "Este lugar es perfecto para llevar acabado mi plan".

Miró hacia el lado y observó que Edward estaba viéndola, ella le sonrió, se posicionó encima de él y empezó a besarlo. Buscó los botones de la camisa del chico y los desabotono.

Él le sujetó ambas manos con una de las suyas para que dejara de gesticular, y utilizó la que le quedaba libre para taparle la boca.

—No — murmuró Edward.

Bella respiró hondo y trató de calmarse. Tuvo ira, pero poco después empezó a percibir algo distinto.

Agachó la mirada, se ruborizó, sintió sus ojos húmedos y ahora lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

Era por aquella reacción tan poderosa e instintiva. Lo único que su mente le decía era: "Porqué me rechazó".

Sabía que se estaba comportando de forma irracional. Sin embargo, jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable. Bella siempre había sido una chica insegura, intentó desterrar la reacción refleja que le decía que no era deseada ni deseable. Por esa razón, nunca antes había tenido novio, por tal motivo se refugiaba en la pandilla, ya que la hacia sentir un poco más segura. Ella no quería estar en aquel prado con él, sólo quería estar con aquel grupo donde ella era popular y se sentía poderosa.

Edward suspiró. Le quitó la mano de la boca y la puso bajo su barbilla, levantándole la cara para que le mirase.

Él observó con atención el rostro de ella durante un buen lapso de tiempo, mientras Bella trataba en vano de apartar sus ojos de la vista de él.

—¿Bella he herido tus sentimientos? — preguntó Edward con consternación.

—No —mintió ella.

De pronto, Isabella se encontró entre sus brazos, y él acunaba su cabeza sujetándola entre el hombro y la mano, mientras que con el pulgar le acariciaba la mejilla una y otra vez.

—Bella, no es que no desee estar contigo, mis padres me enseñaron que para tener relaciones hay que primero contraer nupcias —susurro el chico—, realmente te deseo, quiero estar contigo pero no puedo hacer el amor si no estamos casados primero.

Bella abrió la boca de golpe pensando: "Acaso está loco, esos padres que tiene son unos anticuados".

—Lo dices enserio, bueno al menos sé, que es por eso —le contestó ella con voz titubeante.

—Si, sé que suena tonto pero esa fue la forma, en la cuál he sido criado. Bella, no me digas que tú creías, que es porque no me gustas, si fuese así, no sería tú novio, me siento el chico más afortunado del colegio, aún no puedo creer, que tú seas mi novia, eres mi sueño hecho realidad —murmuró él abrazandola fuerte —. Todo el mundo te desea. Sé que hay una cola inmensa de candidatos detrás de mí, todos maniobrando para colocarse en primera posición, a la espera de que yo cometa un error, todos los chicos se preguntan cómo una chica como tú, se ha fijado en alguien tan insignificante como yo.

—Claro, volviendo al tema Edward, no tienes porque hacerle caso a tus padres, además ellos no tienen que enterarse.

—No puedo defraudar a mis padres de esa forma —susurró Edward.

Isabella movió la cabeza a los lados, sin apartarla del pecho de él, e hizo una mueca.

—Bien creó que ya deseo irme a casa —murmuró ella enojada.

Edward suspiró.

—No entiendo porque te enojas, —dijo Edward—. Isabella Marie Swan, te amo — Bella fruncio el ceño —, pero quisiera casarme primero para poder hacer el amor contigo.

—Esta conversación no tiene sentido, creó que eres el único hombre en está tierra, que desea quedarse virgen hasta el matrimonio —contesto Isabella, Edward estaba haciendo esfuerzos para no reírse, la chica se safo de su abrazo y se levantó. Edward se irguio rápidamente, la agarro y luego, se inclinó en el oído de ella y susurró con voz tierna:

—Bella creó que estas haciendo un poquito de drama, no estás siendo racional.

—Quiero irme a casa estoy cansada, ya comienzo a creer, que lo que sucede aquí, es que estás inventado tontas excusas, porqué mejor no dices la verdad, yo no te gusto...

—Eso no es cierto, porqué dices eso, en ningún momento he dicho tal cosa —argumentó Edward molesto interrumpiendola, Isabella sintió ganas de decir la verdad contarle el verdadero motivo por el cual ellos dos estaban juntos.

—Edward sabes que, debo decirte algo importante —el celular de Isabella comenzó a sonar revisó la llamada y era su madre —Espera un momento debo contestar —apretó el botón verde —, Hola mamá.

—Hola mi niña, podrías hacerme un favor, es que fui al supermercado y se me olvidó comprar una bolsa de azúcar.

—Claro mamá, te la compro cuando vayas de camino a casa.

—Okay — Bella enganchó la llamada.

—Todo bien —dijo Edward.

—Si, era para indicarme que compré azúcar.

—Oh —contesta él —Bueno y que era eso tan importante que deseabas decirme.

Isabella se rasco la cabeza pensando: "Será buena idea acabar con todo esto, decirle la verdad, o debo seguir intentándolo, bueno creó qué debería hablar primero con Rosalie, haber que ella opina. Bien que comience el juego, que al parecer será muy difícil de jugar, espero que Rosalie pueda darme una buena idea para que este tonto caiga en mis redes de una buena vez; sé que estoy perdiendo mi moral con tal de ser parte de un grupo, pero no me importa. Espero que ella pueda ayudarme, ya qué este hombre me va a volver literalmente loca, vaya dice sentirse agradecido pero no aprovecha este momento para hacerme suya".

—¡Se me olvidó, podemos regresar a casa! —exclama Bella.

— Claro —Edward tomó la mano de Isabella, pero ella se safo del agarré — Bella, perdóname pero yo no puedo defraudar a mis padres de esa forma. Te amo y obviamente quisiera poseerte, para mi el noviazgo es para conocerse y compartir.

Bella torció los ojos.

—Ya no deseo hablar del tema, okay entiendo, deseas casarte primero...—Isabella mordió su lengua con fuerza, ya que lo que deseaba decir era: "Okay entiendo deseas casarte primero, pero conmigo no va hacer...


	8. Capítulo siete: Salida

**Disclaimer**:

**_Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn._**

* * *

Quien quiere mentir, engaña y el que quiere engañar, miente. - Mateo Alemán.

* * *

**_Capítulo siete: Salida con Alice y luego con Edward._**

Isabella llegó a su casa con la bolsita de azúcar. Estaba agotada por la caminata y el largo aburrido viaje en coche con el inútil de Edward Cullen. Se dirigió a la cocina y puso el saquito de azúcar en la alacena. Su mamá estababa lavando los platos, mientras su padre estaba en la mesa leyendo el periódico. Tomo un vaso, fue a la nevera cogió un galón de agua, lo virtio en el envase y bebió. Luego sacó jamón, queso y mayonesa y se preparó un emparedado.

—Hija, he preparado un guiso, deseas que te lo caliente— dice Renee sonriendo.

—No, mamá sólo comeré esto —ella mastica el sándwich rápidamente.

Al terminar se despide de sus padres, se dirige a las escaleras, sube, entra a su habitación, va a las gavetas saca un pantalón corto y una blusa de manguillos color rojo. Se lleva la toalla y luego se va al baño. Enjuaga sus dientes, se baña, se pone la ropa y se dirige de nuevo a su cuarto. Se sienta en una esquina de su cama y telefonea a Rosalie. Al tercer timbrazo la rubia constesta el teléfono.

—Hola —susurra Rosalie.

—Hola, Rose necesito que me ayudes —masculla Isabella —Llevo saliendo un mes y dos semanas con el tarado de Edward, o sea el primer mes fuimos amigos y estas últimas dos semanas novios. Hoy me llevo aun prado muy bonito, trate de seducirlo, para que se acostará conmigo pero no funcionó. Me salio con que debo ni que casarme con él —a Rosalie le da un ataque de risa.

—¿Como fuiste vestida? —pregunta ella —Te arreglaste el cabello.

—Bueno fui vestida normal y no, no me arreglé el pelo.

—Bella eres una chica linda, no mas hermosa que yo obviamente, pero te ves bien, debes usar tu imagen para atraerlo, el chico está que se muere por ti, sólo debes usar bien las herramientas que posees, vistete sexy, alisa tu cabello con plancha o realiza peinados lindos, debes ponerte un poco de maquillaje, es la única forma de seducirlo.

—Tienes razón —susurra Bella.

—La amiga de Edward, Alice deberías tú también tratar de hacerte su amiga y pedirle consejos, ella lo conoce bien de seguro ella es la clave para que puedas llevarte a la cama al tonto ese —sugirio la rubia con un hilo de voz.

—Cierto, vaya Rose, gracias por tú ayuda eso haré, seré amiga de la tal Alice esa, bueno nos vemos—Isabella engancha la llamada.

Al día siguiente era domingo. Bella se para frente al espejo frunce el ceño y dice:

—Mi cabello parece una maraña.

Cepilla su pelo y se hace una coleta. Baja las escaleras su padres están viendo la tele.

—Buenos días —dice la chica a sus padres.

—Buenos días —susurran ambos a la vez.

Bella se dirige a la cocina abre la nevera y bebe un poco de juego directo del envase. Cierra la nevera y se come dos baritas nutritivas. Observa el reloj que hay en la cocina y ve que son las 9:35 de la mañana. Luego se sienta en la silla del comedor y piensa: "Bien debo planear el día de hoy, telefonear a la amiga de Edward. Él me había dicho su número.

Bella buscó en su celular y encontró el teléfono de Alice. Presionó el botón verde y cruzó los dedos a la espera de que Alice, aceptará salir con ella.

—Buenos dias, ¿Quién es? —pregunta Alice.

—Buenos días Alice, soy Bella, me imagino que está llamada te toma por sorpresa pero necesito que me ayudes.

—En que podría ayudarte —constesta ella.

—Quiero vestir mas presentable ósea verme linda para mi novio.

—¡Oh! Entiendo, claro puedo ayudarte soy una experta en todo lo que tiene que ver con la moda, ¿Cuándo quieres, que nos reunamos para ir al centro comercial? —Isabella no era muy amante de las tiendas.

—Hoy.

— Pasaré por ti a las 2:00 de la tarde, no vemos luego.

El tiempo paso rápido la mamá de Isabella la obligó a ingerir el desayuno, unas tostadas con huevo y juego de china que su madre había preparado. Al medio día comió papas con pollo.

Faltaban veinte minutos para que Alice llegara. Isabella se incorporó de un salto. Se dio una ducha y se vistió con un mahón largo de color caqui y se puso una blusa de color púrpura. Hecho un vistazo en el espejo miro su cabello y suspiró, así que cómo ya tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta, se hizo una cebolla cómo las bailarinas de ballet. La bocina de un auto sonó afuera. Tomó su bolso.

Bella bajó las escaleras, se despidió de sus padres y salió de la casa. Entró al auto, saludo a Alice con un beso en la mejilla y se abrochó el cinturón.

Como hoy era domingo no había mucho tráfico en la carretera. No tardaron tanto en llegar al Centro Comercial. Alice se estaciona y ambas chicas bajan del vehículo. Entran al lugar y la chica dice entusiasmada:

—Vayamos primero a aquella tienda —jala de la mano a Bella, Alice comienza a ojear la ropa y coge varias prendas, se las entrega a Bella y luego la anima a entrar al vestidor.

Isabella se mide la ropa y sale del vestidor para que la chica la vea. Ella le indica que se ve bien. Bella continua probándose más ropa y entrando y saliendo de los probadores.

También entraron a varias tiendas de zapatos, y Alice le exhortó que comprará maquillaje y prendas. Al concluir su pasadía comieron algo en una cafetería y después se dirigieron a la casa de Alice. Donde ella le presentó a sus dos padres y una hermana pequeña.

La chica la llevó a su habitación y le ordenó que se pusiera una mini falda marrón bien corta, junto con una blusa azul oscuro la cual supuestame era el color favorito de Edward. Bella entró al baño de la casa y se cambio de ropa. Al salir, Alice toma un poco de maquillaje la maquilla y alisa su cabello con la plancha.

—Mi labor a terminado, haz quedado espectacular, sólo deberás seguir mis consejos de como prepararte y serás la adoración de mi amigo —susurro Alice dando saltos de emoción, Bella sonrió. Alice era una amiga muy buena, a Bella le agradaba —Telefonea a Edward dile que venga a recogerte aquí, yo llevaré a tú casa las cosas que compraste. Bella le dio un abrazó a la chica y le dio las gracias.

Bella llamó a Edward para invitarlo al cine y le indicó donde estaba. Una hora después él paso por ella. Eran las 7:00 de la noche. Se despide de Alice y su familia, luego sale de la casa.

Edward se encontraba fuera de su vehículo, observa a la chica de arriba abajo y dice:

—¡Estas tratando de tentarme! —Bella sonríe —,Estas exquisita.

—Gracias me alegra que te agrade.

Isabella saltó encima de él. Edward la sostuvo, durante unos segundos la retuvo con cautela a cierta distancia antes de atraerla a él súbitamente.

—Te amo —le murmuró al oído él a ella—. Vas totalmente indecente. No está bien que alguien tenga un aspecto tan apetecible, le doy gracias al cielo por el privilegio de ser tú novio.

—En vez de ir al cine, podemos ir a otra parte.

Edward suspiró al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

—Eres tan ridícula...

Él presionó con suavidad sus labios cálidos en la frente de ella.

—¿Debo explicarte de nuevo? —preguntó él —Sabes que aunque deseé estar contigo...

No quiso seguir con la frase, porqué notó que Bella ponía mala cara. Los dedos de Edward descendieron lentamente por la espalda de ella. Las manos de Isabella descansaban flácidas sobre el pecho del chico. Él inclinó la cabeza lentamente y sus cálidos labios tocaron los de ella con mucha pasión. Bella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, él era un buen besador, se acaba de dar cuenta, comenzó cómo a sentir mariposas en el estómago, sintió un poco de aturdimiento su respiración se aceleró, abrió los ojos y vio que él la miraba con pasión se perdió en su mirada en esos hermosos ojos que él tenía.

Entonces sufrió un colapso.

—¿Bella? —dijo alarmado Edward mientras la recogía y la alzaba en vilo.

—Has hecho que me desmaye... —lo acusó en su aturdimiento, pensado: "Que demonios me pasó".

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —gimió él con desesperación—. Ayer, ¡me atacas en el prado! ¡Y hoy te desmayas!

Ella rió débilmente, dejando que sus brazos la sostuvieran mientras la cabeza seguía dándole vueltas.

—No sé que me sucedió, me sentí en las nubes —dijo ella con sinceridad.

Edward suspiró.

—¿Estás mareada? —preguntó él.

—Un poco, no sé qué ha sucedido —repitió ella de nuevo, agitó la cabeza con gesto de disculpa—. Creo que me olvidé de respirar.

—Vaya —contestó Esward —Será mejor que te llevé a tú casa.

—Estoy bien —insistió ella.

Edward evaluó su expresión durante unos instantes.

—No soy imparcial con el color de esa blusa —comentó él inesperadamente. Y Bella por algun extraño motivo enrojeció de placer y desvió la mirada, pensativa: "Algo aquí anda mal, esto no me puede estar pasando, acaso me está comenzando a gustar este hombre. No eso no puede ser. Él es un fracasado".

—Okay.

—Entonces vámonos —dijo él abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que ella entrará.

Llegaron al cine. Edward compró las taquillas, palomitas de maíz y refresco. Entraron a la sala y se acomodaron en los asientos de atrás. La película era una comedia romántica.

Isabella cogió un puñado de pop corn y dio un par de sorbos a su refresco. La película empezó, ambos comenzaron a reír en cuanto apareció la primera situación chistosa, Edward posicionó su mano en el descansa brazos, Isabella agarró su mano y se recosto del hombro de él. Pero hacia a la mitad de la película Isabella comenzó a sentirse mal, se inclinó hacia delante para sujetarse la cabeza entre las manos, luego se quejó, Edward pregunta en un susurró:

—Bella, ¿Estás bien?

La pareja que estaba adelante se volteó para mirarla cuando se quejó de nuevo.

—No —contestó ella entrecortadamente—, creó que estoy enfermera.

La luz de la pantalla le permitió ver a Edward que su chica estaba bañada en sudor. Bella gimió una vez más y salió disparada por la puerta. Edward se levantó asustado y preocupado y la siguió, no vio señales de ella en el pasillo. Se dirigió a los sanitarios y espero a que ella saliera. Al cabo de un rato Isabella salió del baño trastabillando, con el rostro pálido y sudoroso. Tenía un aspecto horrible.

—¡ISABELLA! —exclamó Edward de forma entrecortada.

—¿Te importa si nos vamos ya? —susurró ella, estaba un poco molesta el plan de seducir a Edward se había visto estropeado.

—No mi niña, por supuesto que podemos irnos — Edward la levantó en brazos, ya que se dio cuenta que el paso de ella era poco firme —Porque no me dijiste que te sentías mal.

—Es que me sentía bien, pero en el transcurso de la película comencé a sentir náuseas. Creí que se me pasaría, pero me equivoque.

Edward llevó en brazos a Isabella hasta la fría humedad de la noche. Llegan hasta el auto y la deposita en el suelo con cuidado, le indica que se aguanté de él a lo que el abre la puerta y recuesta el asiento. Recosto a Bella en el sillón del auto y se apresuró a entrar al vehículo, bajó un poco las ventanillas para dejar que el frío aire nocturno entratara en el coche; albergando la esperanza de que eso ayudará a Isabella. Puso el vehículo en marcha, Bella comenzó a temblar, enrosco los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo tratando de mantenerse caliente.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Si—contestó ella.

Edward se quitó la chamarra y se la dio a Bella para que se cubrirá.

Al llegar a la casa de Isabella, Edward se baja casi corriendo del auto abre la puerta del copiloto y recoge a Bella del asiento, al sentir la piel de ella caliente dice:

—Por Dios Bella...¡Estás ardiendo! —Bella no contesta, Edward camina hasta el umbral de la puerta y la toca, rápidamente alguien abre. Era el papá de ella.

—¿Qué le sucede a mi hija?

—No, lo sé comenzó a sentirse mal en el cine —murmura Edward preocupado.

—Bien damela la llevaré a su recámara —dice Charlie.

—Me gustaría llevarla yo, si no es mucha molestia —el papá de Bella asiente y lo deja pasar. La mamá de Isabella se acerca y dice:

—¿Qué le sucede a Bella?

—Al parecer está enferma —le contesta Charlie a Renee.

Charlie le indica en donde está el cuarto de Isabella. Edward recuesta en la cama a Bella. Isabella murmura:

—Tengo ganas de vomitar de nuevo, debo ir al baño, trató de levantarse de la cama y por poco cae al suelo, si no es por que Edward la agarra.

—¿Dónde está el baño? —pregunta él, ella señala con el dedo, él la ayuda a llegar a el. La posiciona cerca del retrete y sale de allí para darle privacidad. Él espera un largo rato y dice:

—Puedo pasar.

Ella baja el inodoro le susurra que sí. Edward la ayuda a erguirse y la lleva al lavabo, Isabella moja su rostro y lava sus dientes. El chico la lleva a su habitación y la deposita en la cama.

—No quisiera irme, espero que te mejores pronto, te amo —se acercó a ella para besar sus labios y la chica viro el rostro.

—No quiero contagiarte —dijo con sinceridad Bella.

—Ya debo estar contagiado de todos modos, así que no te preocupes —él besa sus labios y se marcha. Bella siente remordimiento y murmura suavemente:

—Él es un buen hombre, no se merece que yo le haga daño, pero aún así seguiré con lo planeado. Lo siento Edward.


	9. Capítulo ocho: La apuesta debe cumplirse

**Disclaimer**:

**_Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn._**

* * *

"Sé cuidadoso con tus palabras, una vez dichas solo pueden ser perdonadas, no olvidadas".

(Refrán sacado de imagen de .com)

* * *

Las semanas pasaron, la salud de Isabella había mejorado. . .

Edward y Bella estaban en el prado. Ambos miraban al cielo.

Las nubes cubrían el firmamento, según su costumbre habitual.

Ese día, la pradera tenía un aspecto pacífico, el de un lugar feliz. Matojos de margaritas punteaban la hierba con una explosión de blanco y amarillo. él y ella, se habían tumbado sin hacer mucho caso a la ligera humedad del suelo y Isabella se entretuvo un poco intentando reconocer formas en las nubes. Estas parecían demasiado lisas, demasiado suaves. Sin figuras, sólo una manta suave y gris.

Edward Cullen tomo la mano de Bella.

—Sé que siempre digo lo mismo, pero realmente me encanta este lugar—susurró la chica.

—Sí, es un lugar magnífico —dijo Edward.

Isabella se sentó y luego se posiciono encima de Edward, dirigió su boca a los labios del chico, besándolos con pasión. Luego se alejó de los labios de Edward lentamente.

—Eres tan injusto conmigo, no sabes cuánto te deseo, realmente deseo que me hagas tuya —tenía que tratar de ser convincente, si deseaba que él accediera hacer el amor con ella, así que se concentro en algo lamentable en su vida y de esa forma sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —. Estoy cansada de tu rechazo, te amo pero ya no aguanto más esto, anhelo todos los días que un día, tú dejes de resistirte y me hagas el amor. Todas las noches antes de ir a dormir le suplico al cielo que te convenza de que es absurdo de que te resistas tanto, actuas como si no me amarás y ya no deseo continuar con esto por tal razón he decidido que...

De repente, Edward coloco un dedo en la boca de Isabella para hacerla callar luego la cogió de la cintura y la colocó sobre su pecho. Él la miró a los ojos y luego sin pensarlo mucho, introdujo las manos en el pelo de ella y sus labios se movieron de modo lento, pero concienzudo, contra la boca de Isabella.

—Bells, yo te amo —susurró él despegandose un poco de la boca de ella —Si la única forma para no perderte es esa, lo haré...

Y allí en aquel prado Bella Swan fue suya.

Al concluir el acto, Isabella sintió una punzada extraña en el centro del pecho. Se llevó las manos al corazón.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó él mirándola con preocupación.

—Sí, estoy bien —la punzada, que sentía la chica era de culpabilidad, remordimiento, ya había terminado todo. Él había accedido al fin, a la petición de ella de hacerla suya. Pero ella se sintió mal, por qué al hacerlo con él, percibió lo mucho que Edward la amaba a ella.

—Perdóname Edward.

—¿Por qué me pides perdón Bella? —pregunto él frunciendo el ceño.

Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas y de momento se puso de pie y salió corriendo, oyó que Edward Cullen la llamaba, lo ignoró, a mitad del prado, paro de golpe, al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda. Edward llegó hasta ella, con la ropa de ella y se la entrego.

— Isabella que sucede, porque actúas así, no era esto lo que tu deseabas, que yo fuera tuyo y tú mía.

Bella no le contestó y solo abrazo a Edward. "Y ahora que voy hacer, me siento sucia, ya todo acabo, mañana debo dejarlo…", pensaba Bella.

—Deseas que te lleve a tú casa —dice él, ella asiente.

El viaje en auto se hizo eterno para Isabella. Al llegar a su casa se despide de su novio y entra a su hogar. Esa noche Bells no pudo dormir bien, al llegar a la escuela al otro día, se dirigió hacia donde siempre la pandilla se reunía, al acercarse a donde estaban ellos, se detuvo, al escuchar que uno de ellos había dicho su nombre.

—…Isabella es una estúpida, es demasiado manipulable, no tiene personalidad propia, es tan ingenua que ni siquiera se imagina que no la vamos a volver aceptar en nuestro grupo, cuando se acueste con el feo ese y lo humille en público. La muy tonta quedara como una cualquiera, que perdió su virginidad, solo por pertenecer a un grupo —decía Rosalie riendo con fuerza.

Bella llevó sus manos a la boca impresionaba por lo que acaba de escuchar. "No puede ser, caí en su juego", pensó ella. Y después se marchó de allí sin que la pandilla se diera cuenta de que ella había oído todo. Salió del plantel escolar y se dirigió a su vehículo, abrió la puerta, se sentó y se recostó encima del volante y comenzó a llorar.

—Deseo morir, no quiero estar viva, soy una basura, maldito sea el día de mi nacimiento mil veces, ya no deseo estar viva…

—¿Bella porque dices eso? ¿Qué te sucede? —exclamó Edward asustado Isabella, levantó la cabeza, miró a Edward y sin pensarlo lo abrazó.

—Abrázame, fuerte, dime que me amas y que nunca me vas abandonar, dímelo por favor —decía ella llorando.

—Te amo princesa, te amo más que a mi propia vida, nunca te dejaré —susurró él apretándola con fuerza a su cuerpo —Bella, ¿Dime que sucede?

—No me preguntes, solo abrázame…

* * *

Dos meses y medio después, Edward aun no le habia confesado su secreto a Bella, ya que él, estaba esperando a cumplir los tres meses de noviazgo con ella y de una vez decirle la verdad. Qué el no era pobre.

—Ya casi llevamos tres meses saliendo, el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido, ojala se hiciera más lento cuando estamos juntos —susurra Bella recostada del hombro de Edward. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el pasillo de la escuela.

Isabella con el paso del tiempo había dulcificado su corazón. Por primera vez en su vida había aprendido amar, se sentía feliz de ser la novia de un hombre tan buen. Adoraba su sonrisa, le encantaba su vibra, su estilo, pero no era esa, la razón de amarlo tanto, Edward era como un ángel para ella, su forma de ser era adorable, realmente Bella estaba muy agradecida con la vida, de tener tan increíble hombre como pareja.

—Lo único que deseo, es que, aunque el tiempo pase deprisa, siempre tú, permanezcas a mi lado —murmuro Edward en el oído de Isabella, Bella busco los labios de su chico para besarlos.

—Se ven tan tiernos —dijo Alice sonriendo, Bella se sonrojo.

—Vámonos, ya llegaron a molestarnos —Bella le dice a Edward relajando.

—Chicos le he pedido permiso a mi padre para hacer una fiesta en mi casa, ¿ustedes me pueden ayudar a organizarla?—dijo Alice.

—Claro amiga —susuró Edward.

—Por supuesto —afirmó Bella sonriendo, el timbre sonó Edward y Bells se dirijieron al aula de clases.

Bella se sentó en al asiento junto a Edward. El profesor dio un trabajo, a mitad de clases a Edward le surgió una duda de la tarea asignada, asi que se dirige hacia el profesor Banner. Rosalie se levanta de su silla y le pasa una nota a Bella, Edward no se percata de nada. Isabella lee la nota:

**Bella quiero que vayas al _baño_ de las chicas ahora, necesito hablar contigo.**

Rosalie pidio permiso para salir del aula. Edward volvió a su asiento.

—Edward necesito ir al sanitario, vuelvo ya mismo.

—Okay —murmuró él, Bella pide permiso a Banner.

Isabella se dirige a los baños de las chicas, entra.

—Hola, Bella —dice Rosalie.

—Hola —murmura Bella.

—He notado que nos haz estado evadiendo, al parecer ya no te interesa la apuesta, o me equívoco —exclama Rose.

— ¡Estas en lo cierto! Esa absurda apuesta, ya no me importa.

—Lo sé, querida amiga, pero eso no quiere decir que la apuesta aún no siga en pie —susurra Rosalie con malicia.

—La apuesta ya no sigue en pie, se lo que tramaban, los escuché hablando un día, lo único que ustedes deseaban era arruinar mi vida.

Rosalie se comienza a reír a carcajadas y luego tira a Isabella contra la pared.

—Tienes razón tontita, todo era un plan para dejarte en ridiculo a ti, pero como ya he dicho antes, la apuesta sigue en pie, quieras o no.

—¡No lo haré, amo a Edward! —replica Isabella.

—Sabes, dañararé tú reputación, tu padre se enterara de la clase de hija que tiene, tengo una grabación, siempre acostumbro a grabar las conversaciones y si por casualidad, tu querido padre, escuchará esa conversación que habíamos tenido hace un tiempo atrás ...—Rosalie comenzó a reir.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

—Si no deseas que tú padre escuche la conversación, humilla a Edward cumple la apuesta.


	10. Capítulo nueve: Rompimiento

**Disclaimer**:

**_Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn._**

* * *

"Las cosas no salen mal para amargarte o rendirte. Son para romperte y reconstruirte, y que puedas ser todo lo que debes ser. **Charles Jones.**

* * *

Bella Swan se observaba en el espejo frunciendo el ceño, frustrada. "Mi vida es un asco, que se supone que voy hacer, no deseo que mi padre se entere de lo ruin que he sido", pensó Isabella. La chica pone las manos en el tocador. Observa su rostro por unos segundos y luego suspira. "Mi única opción para no salir mal parada de esto es decirle la verdad a mi novio", susurra Bella.

La chica se dirige a su escritorio, se sienta, abre la gaveta, saca papel y lápiz y comienza a escribir. "Ya que no soy muy buena hablando de frente, le escribiré una carta a Edward explicándole todo y de esa forma él entenderá y me ayudara con esta situación.

Isabella garabateo las palabras, y al final de la carta escribió:

Sé que al principio todo era un juego, pero realmente te amo, por esa razón te pido que me ayudes, al mediodía, fingiré que te dejo y que solo fuiste un objeto para mí, de esa forma engañaremos a Rosalie, ella me dejara en paz y no le dirá nada a mi padre. Por un tiempo le haremos creer a Rosalie que tú y yo, ya no andamos juntos. Mientras buscó la mejor manera de explicarle a mi padre todo.

Por favor ayúdame…

Bella dobla la nota y la introduce en un sobre, sale de su habitación, se despide de sus progenitores y se va al colegio.

Al llegar a la escuela, el corazón le comienza a latir de prisa, ella se estaciona y sale del vehículo, da un traspié, pero por suerte no se da de bruces contra el pavimento.

Isabella mira el cielo con tristeza, "Todo, hubiese sido diferente, si no hubiera aceptado la apuesta. Pero si no la aceptaba, nunca, habría estado con Edward", pensó Isabella. Luego se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Todo va a salir bien, todo va a salir bien —se repetía Bella una y otra vez, Edward se posicionó detrás de ella.

—¿Qué saldrá bien? —pregunta él, Isabella pega un brinco del susto, ella no se había percatado de que Edward se encontraba detrás de ella. La chica mira directamente los ojos de su chico, sintiendo tranquilidad, su corazón agitado, se recupera, volviendo a su ritmo habitual, luego ella le sonríe.

—El examen de hoy—dice ella.

—Si, no te preocupes, hemos estado estudiando mucho los dos para esa prueba.

El día trascurre con normalidad, al salir del colegio, Isabella, le entrega la carta a Edward y le dice:

—Léela.

—Claro —susurra él dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Edward ayuda a Isabella a subir, a su vehículo.

— Nos vemos —murmura ella.

—Nos vemos, mañana —susurra él, sonriendo.

* * *

Edward llegó a su casa. Saludo a sus padres y se dirigió a su habitación. Tiró su mochila en la cama y se recostó. Tomo su bulto, lo abrió y sacó el sobre que Isabella le había entregado. Lo rasgo, sacó la carta…

— Hijo, tú tía Sara acaba de llegar de visita, ven para que la saludes—murmuró Esme.

Edward se levantó de la cama, poniendo la carta en la mesita de noche.

* * *

Al otro día en el colegio, Bella no había venido a clases, Edward la llamó al celular pero ella no contesto. Isabella llegó al mediodía, se encuentro con su novio en el pasillo y le dice:

—Leíste la carta.

—Sí, ya la leí —miente él para no hacer sentir mal a su chica, ya que, con la visita de su tía el día anterior, se le olvido por completo leer el contenido de la carta.

—Okay, estas acuerdo, no estas enojado conmigo— Edward mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro sin comprender —Bien, comencemos el juego —dijo Bella, Edward frunció el ceño pensando: "Qué juego".

Rosalie venia por el pasillo con la pandilla, Bella se había comunicado con ella en la mañana, diciéndole que hoy rompería con Edward. Había más personas en los corredores.

— Edward —pronuncio lentamente Isabella. —Ya no podemos estar juntos.

— ¡Qué! ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Por qué razón ya no podemos estar juntos? —manifestó Edward con tristeza en la voz.

—Por que yo no te amo, nunca te he amado, solo fuiste un juego, una apuesta que hice con mis amigos —declaró la chica, Edward miró al grupo con rabia, Rosalie sonrió maliciosamente. Luego volvió su vista hacia Bella.

—Lo que me dices es mentira, tú me amas yo lo sé —susurró el chico, tratando de negar, que lo que Isabella acababa de decir, era mentira.

—Todo, lo que te ha dicho Bella es cierto, aquí la prueba —Rosalie sacó su celular y buscó una de las conversaciones que había tenido con Bella hundió el botón y la grabación comenzó a escucharse:

—Hola.

—Hola Rosalie, soy Bella.

—¡No quiero hablar contigo!

—No enganches por favor, te quiero decir, que he aceptado la apuesta.

—Enserio.

—Si amiga, enserio, es más ya Edward ha aceptado ser mi amigo.

—¡Como dices!

—Así como lo oyes, él tonto ese confió en la historia que le dije, y pues acepto ser mi amigo.

—Pero cuéntame cómo lo pudiste coger de bobo tan rápido

—Bueno cuando salí corriendo, me tropecé con el cuatro ojos ese, él trato de ayudarme a levantar, pero yo lo rechace, iba a seguir de largo hasta que pensé en lo que tú habías dicho, si quiero seguir en el grupo debo conquistar y acostarme con el chico más feo del lugar, pues fui, le hablé y luego de hacerme la víctima el mismo me ofreció su amistad.

—No puede ser, ese niño es demasiado estúpido como pudo confiar en ti tan rápido, realmente es un idiota.

—Si es un perfecto tarado.

—Bien le avisaré a los demás que aceptaste la apuesta, nos vemos… ah, se me olvidaba decirte que de mañana en adelante el grupo te comenzara a tratar mal, de esa forma el tonto caerá más fácil en tus redes.

...

Rosalie, paro la grabación.

Edward se quedó paralizado, apretando sus puños, "Maldita Isabella Swan cómo pudiste hacerme esto".

—Deseas escuchar otra grabación —habló Rosalie sonriendo.

Edward miró a Bella a los ojos, sentía deseos de matarla.

—Bueno ya sabes la verdad, solo te utilice para seguir con mi grupo —murmuró Bella.

—¡Maldita, cómo pudiste jugar conmigo de esa forma!, ¡Ojala te pudras en el infierno! —bramo Edward enojado tirando a Bella contra la pared, Isabella se queda estupefacta.

—Edward amigo —grito Alice —No te ensucies las manos con esta basura, ven, vámonos.

Bella seguía aun petrificada viendo como Alicie y Edward se alejaban juntos. "No entiendo por qué ha reaccionado así, acaso él no leyó la carta", pensó Isabella.

—Haz caído bajo —susurró una chica mirando mal a Bella.

—Eres una basura — dijo otra persona, Bella tapo sus oídos y salió corriendo de allí…


	11. Capítulo diez: Reencuentro

**Disclaimer**:

**_Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn. Este capitulo tiene tambien dialogos de la serie _****Hi! My SweetHeart.**

* * *

"La venganza solo es dulce para aquellos a los que el rencor les ha tergiversado el gusto".

(Refrán sacado de imagen de .com)

* * *

El tiempo siguió pasando, Edward Cullen nunca volvió a la escuela, culmino sus estudios en otra institución la carta que Isabella le había entregado nunca la leyó, termino guardada en un cajón, aunque a veces le pasaba por la mente leer el contenido, pero no lo hacía, pasaron dos años, Isabella había ingresado a la universidad, donde nadie sabía quien era ella y donde su pasado, no era conocido.

—Mi primer día de clases en este lugar—murmura Bella mirando el lugar —Bien, donde será mi primera materia —susurró mirando un folleto, donde se encontraba el aula que le tocaba. Comenzó a caminar y de repente tropieza con alguien.

—¡Auch! —dice un hermoso chico de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo despeinado, con una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados, un adonis —¡Mujer estas ciega, acaso no vez por donde vas!

Isabella no le contesto se quedó pasmada observándolo, no era su belleza lo que la asombro si no que él era igual a…

—Señorita se va a quedar hay plantada como una tonta, ¡Acaso no se va a disculpar! —bramó el joven furioso, el cual había tropezado con ella a propósito, pero la chica no contestaba nada, el joven rio amargamente y dijo: —¡Señorita, sabrá Dios que nombre tiene! ¿Tanto miedo doy? ¿Por qué me miras de una forma tan extraña?

—Edward —susurro ella, él alza las cejas y abre los ojos atónito, luego la observa con frialdad "No puede ser como demonios me ha reconocido".

—Edward ¿Quién es Edward? —dijo el chico serio.

—Tú, ¿Acaso no eres Edward Cullen? —el joven siguió mirándola con seriedad, Bella agacho la cabeza y luego volvió a mirarlo —Lo siento, me he confundido. Es que te pareces mucho a un amigo mío.

Edward apretó los puños enfadado "Maldita mujer, un amigo tuyo, eso es lo único que fui para ti, solo un amigo".

—¡Oh! ¡Enserio! ¡De verdad! ¿Tan corriente es mi cara? Así que tú amigo debe ser muy guapo como yo —luego Edward se comenzó a reír maliciosamente.

Bella siguió mirando su rostro pensando: "Es hermoso, demasiado guapo, obviamente mi chico no lo era, pero aun así su cara y la de mi Edward son casi iguales.

Edward trago saliva nervioso: ¿Por qué no para de mirarme, me está cortando el oxígeno su mirada? Bien haz que se largue de tu vista, pensó él.

—Bien, señorita tonta, ¡Me puedes dejar de ver así! Bueno, debo retirarme, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que quedarme aquí y verla usted plantada hay mirándome, como una tonta.

La mirada de Edward, hacia Isabella fue intensa, llena de amargura y odio. La ira que sentía hacia la chica le nublaba la mente. La chica aparto la vista de él y comenzó a contemplar sus dedos. Y sin mirarlo a los ojos dice:

—Claro, perdone seguiré mi camino —se volteo y comenzo a caminar.

Isabella buscó en el papel, el número del salón que le tocaba.

— ¡Que chico más insolente, arrogante, jactancioso! Y todos los sinónimos de esa palabra —susurro Bella — ¿Quién se cree ese chico? ¡Cómo se atreve a tratarme así!

Isabella se volteo para ver de nuevo al joven petulante, pero él se había marchado. Luego ella observa su reloj de mano.

— ¡Rayos voy un poco tarde, para la primera clase! —exclama ella, observa de nuevo el número del salón, al cual debe asistir y le pregunta a una persona que andaba por allí donde esta situado el aula.

Se dirige hacia el edificio que le han indicado y camina rápidamente hacia el. Sube a un elevador, sale del ascensor y después comienza a observar las puertas, hasta encontrar el número que buscaba. Entra al aula y se da cuenta de que todas las sillas están ocupadas, salvo una. Isabella reconoció al chico de hermosos ojos verdes ya que, él estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central, junto a la única silla vacante. Un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo. Avanzo por el pasillo, le enseño la matricula al profesor él la firmó y se la entrego. Camina hacia la única silla disponible, observa al chico de cabello cobrizo, la expresión del joven fue hostil y airado, aparto los ojos de los de él y se sonrojo. Tropezó con un libro que estaba tirado en la loza y se aferró al borde de una mesa. Un chico que se sentaba allí se comenzó a reír.

"Esta clase va hacer una tortura, por qué demonios se comporta así conmigo, rayos no quiero sentarme al lado de ese tarado", decía la mente de Isabella. Se dirigió al asiento, pero sin fijarse en el muchacho. El chico se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, tratando de no estar muy cerca de ella.

"Esto es una estupidez, realmente no tiene sentido que actué así, me acaba de conocer no es para tanto, fue sin querer que tropecé con él", pensó Bella.

El periodo de clases le pareció eterno a Isabella. Casi no se fijó en lo que el profesor hablo, ya que no se podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a través del cabello al adonis, malhumorado y amargado que tenía al lado.

El chico tenía la mano izquierda crispada en un puño, descansando sobre un muslo. "Vaya, se nota que se ejercita mucho", decía la mente de Bella. Al ver la musculatura del chico. El joven se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba y la observo con repugnancia. Isabella aparto la vista asustada.

La clase concluyo, Edward abandono su asiento saliendo del salón a toda prisa. Isabella se quedó sentada en la silla pensativa: "Ojala la tierra me tragara, suerte que hoy solo tengo una clase más y me largo de aquí".

Luego recogió sus cosas y se marchó. Sacó de nuevo su matrícula y verifico su siguiente clase. El aula quedaba en el mismo edificio. Al llegar al salón observo que el chico de cabello cobrizo no estaba allí, suspiro aliviada. El periodo de clases lo paso mas tranquilo en aquel salón. Al concluir la materia, se marcha del aula y se dirige a los elevadores. Oprime el botón para que suba. El ascensor se abre, ella entra. Las puertas se cierran, hunde el botón para bajar, pero de repente las puertas del elevador se vuelven abrir. Se queda boquiabierta cuando ve quien es. El chico la ignora y se mete al ascensor. Isabella aprieta los puños, "Acaso piensa comportarse así siempre, no puede ser tan mezquino, no puede odiarme solo por tropezar con él", pensó Bella.

—¡Basta! — exclamó Bella —Creó que estas siendo demasiado cruel conmigo, yo no te hecho nada, solo tropecé contigo una vez y te pedí disculpas, por tal razón pienso que no es justo que te comportes tan insolente conmigo ya que yo no te hecho algo malo.

Edward rio amargamente pensando: "Maldita, claro que si me hiciste algo, me botaste como basura, yo que te amaba tanto y que mi vida hubiese dado por ti, hoy, te ignoraré, pero mañana, llevare a cabo mi plan, ya que estoy aquí para vengarme de ti, deseo que te arrepientas de haberme botado aquella vez, haciendo sufrir terriblemente, tanto que ya no creo en el amor.

—No dices nada —murmuro Bella, el ascensor descendió y Edward salió de allí sin dirigirle la palabra.


	12. Capítulo once: Preguntas

**Disclaimer**:

**_Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn. Este capitulo tiene tambien diálogos de la serie _****Hi! My SweetHeart.**

* * *

" Me dejaste - sin corazón, me quitaste la oportunidad de amar y también me arrebataste el alma. ".

(Refrán sacado de imagen de .com)

...

...

Hola me alegra saber que la historia les agrada, les doy las gracias por tenerme en sus favoritos, seguirme, y comentar. Estoy tan emocionada que ya hice otro capítulo espero que este fic sea de su agrado, gracias por apoyarlo. Espero que este capítulo les agrade.

* * *

Isabella salió del elevador hechando chispas, se dirigió al aparcamiento, entró a su vehículo y suspiró. Permaneció varios minutos sentada mirando por el parabrisas, con la mirada ausente, pero de pronto, recordó que no podía irse. Ya que ella se había mudado a ese país con una amiga, la cual había conocido, en una cafetería, en la cual Bella había trabajado. Ambas tomaron la decisión de ir a estudiar hay, y compartir los gastos. Consiguió el trabajo en ese lugar, luego del rompimiento de ella y Edward, Isabella buscó empleo de medio tiempo y allí conoció a Leah, a la cual le contó todo sobre su vida.

Bella prendió el motor del auto y encendió el aire acondicionado, tomó su celular y le envió un texto a su amiga, indicándole, que la estaba esperando en el estacionamiento, recibió un texto de vuelta diciéndole:

ok, en un par de minutos voy.

Isabella espero por Leah, al par de minutos su amiga llegó, Leah sube al vehículo sonriendo.

—¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día? — preguntó Leah.

—Bien —mintió Bella con voz débil.

Leah no pareció muy convencida de la respuesta de su amiga, la conocía bien.

—¿Que sucedió? —dijo preocupada Leah.

—Nada amiga, todo me ha ido bien en el día de hoy —mintió de nuevo Isabella, ella no quería preocupar a su amiga.

—No te creó, ¡Dime que pasa! —le ordenó la chica, Bella se resignó y le contó:

—Vi, aún chico que me recordó a Edward Cullen, obviamente no era mi Edward, ese tipo me ha echado a perder el día, con su comportamiento.

—¿Que te hizo ese imbécil ? —bramó furiosa Leah —Mañana me dirás quién es, lo pondré en su lugar.

—No te preocupes por mí amiga, además nos acabamos de mudar acá, realmente no quiero problemas.

—Pero que te hizo ese chico —susurro Leah.

—Se enojó conmigo por sólo tropezar con él.

—¡Qué enserio! Ese idiota merece que yo le de una paliza, mañana me dices quién es —dijo Leah.

—Amiga, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa, te pueden expulsar del plantel.

—Cierto, mejor esperamos a que el ridículo ese salga de la Universidad y lo seguimos a su casa, allí lo pondré en su sitio – Isabella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Leah, estás loca, quieres que nos lleven a prisión!

—Okay, no le haré nada.

—Bien, vámonos —susurro Bella, sacando el auto del estacionamiento.

–Pero mañana me enseñas quién es –Isabella no le contestó.

Llegaron al apartamento donde ambas vivían. Hoy era el turno de Bella de preparar los alimentos.

–Iré a preparar la comida–le comunicó Bella a Leah.

–Ok –dijo Leah– Estaré en la sala.

Isabella se dirigió a la nevera y saco lo necesario para preparar la cena. Envolvió unas patatas en papel de aluminio y las puso en el horno para hacer patatas asadas, luego dejó en adobo un filete y lo colocó sobre una caja de huevos en el frigorífico.

Subió a su habitación con su cartera después de hacer todo eso. Antes de ponerse con los deberes, se puso un chándal seco, se recogió la melena en una coleta y abrió el mail por vez primera. Tenía tres mensajes. Su madre le había escrito.

"Demonios se me olvidó darle mi nuevo número de teléfono a mi madre"; pensó Bella. Isabella había llegado hace tres días a ese país.

Su celular se había extraviado y apenas ayer, había comprado uno nuevo.

El primer mensaje decía:

Bella:

¿Por qué no contestas el celular? Estoy preocupada llámame en cuanto leas este mensaje.

Mamá.

Suspiró y leyó el siguiente mensaje. Lo había enviado ocho horas después del primero. Decía:

¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿A qué esperas? Mamá.

El último era de esa mañana.

Isabella:

Si no me has contestado a las 15:30, voy a decirle a tú padre, para que vayamos a Inglaterra a buscarte.

Isabella miró el reloj. Aún quedaba dos horas, pero su madre solía adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

Mamá:

Tranquila. Ahora te llamó al teléfono. No cometas ninguna imprudencia. Mi celular se ha extraviado y se me olvidó comunicarme contigo.

Bella

Envió el mail, luego tomó su celular, aún no había grabado el número telefónico de su casa, lo tecleó y espero a que el teléfono sonará al tercer timbrazo su madre contesta el teléfono.

–Mamá –susurra ella –Disculpa que no me comuniqué contigo, mi celular se perdió y apenas ayer compré uno nuevo.

–Mi niña gracias a Dios estas bien. Te gusta Inglaterra, ¿Como va todo por allá? ¿Es como acá en Forks llueve mucho?

–Todo va fenomenal. Llueve, por supuesto. Hoy no llovió. La universidad no es mala me gusta este lugar... – luego suspiró –Los echo de menos a ti y a papá. Los quiero. Debo colgar estoy preparando la cena.

–Okay mi niña, nos vemos, guardaré el número. Te quiero.

Bella se dirigió a la cocina y preparó una ensalada al mismo tiempo que se hacía el filete y después puso la mesa. Leah se encontraba viendo televisión, cuando la cena estuvo lista, Isabella la llamó.

...

Al siguiente día en la Universidad, Isabella había pasado el período de clases tranquila, no se había encontrado aún con el chico que le recordaba a su Edward.

Edward Cullen se encontraba caminando por el pasillo de la Universidad. Había tomado ya dos materias, se dirigía ahora a su próxima clase que era de laboratorio. Él hubiese querido tomar todas las materias que ella había escogido, pero no lo hizo, ya que él sabía, que eso haría sospechar a Bella. Por tal razón, decidió escoger solo dos clases en las que ella se había matriculado. Al llegar al aula se detuvo respirando profundo en la entrada de la puerta, de la sala de clases. "Hoy trataré de entablar una conversación con ella" , pensó Edward.

Entró al aula. Isabella estaba sentada en una de las mesas, faltaban quince minutos para dar comienzo a la clase. No habían llegado aún todos los alumnos y por suerte nadie se había sentado junto a Isabella. Edward caminó hacia la mesa y observó que la chica garabateaba unos círculos encima de mas círculos, movió la silla que estaba junto a ella hacia atrás, Isabella no levantó la vista, pero él notó, que ella dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

–Hola– dijo Edward con voz dulce formando una cortés sonrisa.

Bella torció los ojos, no levantó la mirada, lo iba a ignorar cómo él lo hizo ayer en el elevador. Para colmo de males ella no descanso muy bien, estuvo la mitad de la madrugada desvelada por culpa del encuentro del día anterior con ese chico.

Edward prosiguió:

– Mi nombre es Robert Smith –Edward tuvo que cambiar su identidad falsificado sus documentos con un viejo amigo de su padre, que se dedicaba a eso, ya que era obvio que ella se daría cuenta de la verdad si lo llamaban por su nombre los profesores – Lamentó el comportamiento que tuve el día anterior, siento haber sido tan grosero contigo ¿Cómo te llamas?

–¡Que te importa! –bramo ella –Hay muchos asientos disponibles, ¿Por qué te sientas a mi lado? ¿Acaso haz planeado mortificarme la vida?

–Decidí sentarme aquí, por que deseo pedirte perdón, fui descortés, no merecías ese trato, se nota que eres una buena chica.

Isabella, lo miró a los ojos con seriedad.

–Disculpa aceptada – dijo Bella levantándose de la silla para mudarse a otra , Edward agarró su mano.

–Por favor señorita, siéntese de nuevo, le prometo que no la molestare –murmuro él, Isabella volvió al asiento.

–Bien, eso espero...

El profesor entró al salón, el aula casi estaba llena. La clase dio comienzo.

Durante el período de clases ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra. Concluyó la materia.

Esa era la última clase de ambos, Isabella salió del salón, Edward la siguió.

– Espera aun no sé tu nombre– exclamó el chico, Bella se detiene y voltea a verlo.

– Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan pero prefiero que me digan Bella.

–Bonito nombre –Edward sonrió, "Esa sonrisa me recuerda tanto a la de mi Edward", pensó Bella.

–¿Estudiaste alguna vez en Forks y luego te mudaste a este país?

–Sí, yo... –"Espera un momento, ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? Diablos, debe ser que aún cree que soy Edward Cullen ¿verdad? Debo despistarla, ella no puede saber mi verdadera identidad" –No yo estudié en Arizona.

–Entiendo ¿Así que nunca has estado en Forks?

–Si he estado allí –"Demonios Edward piensa antes de hablar",–Fui el año pasado, por un asunto de negocios de mi padre, solo estuve un mes. Por cierto, ¿Por qué me preguntas?

–Por nada –susurro ella con tristeza.

–Terminaste con el interrogatorio –dice Edward, ella asiente –Bueno, puedo hacerte un par de preguntas.

–Si.

–Me has preguntado, si estudié en Forks, significa que no eres de acá. ¿Qué haces aquí en este país?

–Decidí mudarme aquí a Inglaterra con una amiga, ella siempre estaba comentado de ir a estudiar al extranjero y entonces tome la decisión de acompañarla. Era una buena forma de dejar atrás el pasado.

–Debe ser difícil, dejar a tú familia –susurro él.

–Sí, es difícil.

–¿Tienes novio?

–¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –dice ella arqueando una ceja.

–Por curiosidad –susurró sonriendo él, de nuevo la sonrisa del chico la perturbó. "Por qué siento como si este chico fuera mi Edward, debo dejar de soñar, él no es mi Edward", pensó ella.

–Sabes por alguna razón cuando me miras a los ojos y sonríes, siento como si te conociera de antes –murmuró ella.

–Ahora que dices eso yo siento igual, quizás nos conocimos en una vida pasada y hemos vuelto a rencarnar –dijo Edward en tono burlón.

–No te burles, realmente siento que te conozco, pero mejor cambiemos el tema hablemos de otra cosa.

–Ok –contesta el joven y comienzan a mirarse a los ojos. Edward se pone nervioso y baja la vista y dice: –Quieres dar un paseo.

–No creo que eso sea buena idea, te acabo de conocer y además debo esperar a que, mi amiga Leah, salga de su clase.

–Entiendo, bueno ha sido un placer conocerla señorita Swan, nos vemos mañana –murmuró él marchándose. "Soy una tonta, por qué le pregunte si él estudio en Forks es obvio que él y Edward no son la misma persona, tengo que olvidarlo, pensó Bella.

–¿Qué estas mirando embelesada? –dice Leah.

–Hola – susurra Bella –No veía nada, vámonos quiero llegar temprano a casa, anoche no dormí bien.


	13. Capítulo doce: El restaurante

**Disclaimer**:

**_Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn. _**

* * *

""Sin alma, mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar hasta que lo encuentres y lo lleves de vuelta a casa... (Canción de Evasnence).

* * *

Leah en vez de cocinar decidió comprar la cena. Bella no tenia apetito, le informó a su amiga que comería más tarde, se dirigió a su cuarto pensando en Robert y en lo amable que había sido hoy con ella. Pero Isabella no deseaba pensar en ese chico que le recordaba tanto a su Edward Cullen.

Una vez en su alcoba, cerró la puerta. Registró el escritorio hasta encontrar sus viejos cascos y los conecto a su pequeño reproductor de CD. Tomó un disco que su madre le había regalado. Era uno de sus grupos predilectos, aunque, para su gusto, gritaban demasiado y abusaban un poco del bajo. Lo introdujo en el reproductor y se tendió en la cama. Se puso los auriculares, pulso el botón play y subió el volumen hasta que le dolieron los oídos. Cerró los párpados, puso una almohada encima de su rostro. Luego concentró su atención en la música, intentando comprender las letras, desenredarlas entre el complicado golpeteo de la batería. Lo escuchó varias veces, a la cuarta vez que escuchó el CD entero, se sabía al menos la letra entera de los estribillos. Los demoledores golpes le impedían pensar, que era el objetivo final del asunto. Repitió el CD una y otra vez hasta que cantó de cabo a rabo todas las canciones y al fin se durmió.

Abrió sus ojos en un lugar conocido. En un rincón de su conciencia sabía que estaba soñando. Se encontraba sentada en el prado, en ese hermoso lugar donde él muchas veces la había llevado. Mariposas revoloteaban a su alrededor, luego susurró:

–Te extraño tanto mi amor.

–¿Bella?–ella reconoció enseguida esa voz. Era la voz que Isabella habría reconocido en cualquier lugar, la voz por la que ella habría caminado sobre el fuego y haría cualquier cosa. Edward.

Volteó la cabeza para verlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, deseaba abrazarlo, besarlo y nunca soltarlo, quería hacerle tantas preguntas, pero sólo preguntó dos:

–¿Por qué me abandonaste?¿Dónde has estado estos últimos años?

Edward sonrió. Luego le tendió la mano para levantarla del suelo, en ningún momento respondió a sus preguntas, solo la abrazo. Ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho, permaneció asi un rato, luego lo miró a los ojos.

El sueño de repente se convirtió en una pesadilla. Él hombre que la abrazaba ya no era Edward, su amado se había desvanecido, ahora otro hombre la observaba, Robert sonrió y luego dirigió su boca a la de ella. Isabella despertó, sobresaltada, jadeante y con los ojos a punto de salirse de las órbitas. Se quitó los audífonos y puso el aparato en una esquina del colchón.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, pensando. Su subcociente le estaba avisando algo, de lo que ella ya se había percatado, "Tiene los ojos de Edward, sus expresiones, la forma del rostro, aunque la voz es levemente diferente, ya que la voz de Edward no era tan gruesa como la de Robert". Luego sacudió su cabeza.

–¡Deja de pensar que Robert es Edward! ¡Deja de pensar que Robert es Edward! –se dijo así misma varias veces.

Se levantó de la cama y observó el reloj, eran la cinco y cuarenta de la tarde. Aún seguía con la ropa y los zapatos, con los que había ido a estudiar en la mañana. Tomó una toalla, un vestido y se dirigió al baño, al concluir se secó rápidamente, se puso el traje y se calzó unos zapatos. Salió de allí, se dirigió a la sala, Leah no estaba.

–Leah – gritó Isabella.

–¡Qué! –contestó su amigá–.Estoy en el cuarto.

–Ok, saldré a dar una vuelta, pero será a pie.

–Esta bien.

Bella no comió nada antes de salir de la casa. Abrió la puerta y se fue. Lo que la chica no imaginaba, era que alguien la vigilaba.

–Señor –murmuró un hombre –La señorita Bella acaba de salir del apartamento.

– Siguela, dime a donde se dirige –susurró el joven.

El hombre la siguió, la chica caminó sin rumbo, hasta llegar a un cercano parque. Isabella estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos.

"Al parecer nunca podré huir del pasado, por mas que quiera olvidar a Edward, siempre su recuerdo me persiguira. Aunque Robert es un completo extraño para mí, no puedo quitarme de la mente lo mucho que se parece a Edward; por culpa de la aparición de Robert, mi mente que ha permanecido mas o menos un poco adormecida, a vuelto a revivir los recuerdos del pasado. La aparición de ese extraño joven, hace que todo lo que viví con Edward reviva otra vez, podrán pasar muchos años, pero las cosas que hubieron entre él y yo, parecen que ocurrieron ayer con tan solo observar los ojos de ese joven llamado..."

Un pitido de un auto la sacó de sus pensamientos. Isabella se quedó paralizada. De repente alguien la saca del camino y la abrazo con fuerza, quedaron entrelazados por unos minutos, luego el joven la empujo, estaba enojado.

–¡Qué demonios te sucede Isabella! ¡Estás loca! –gritó furioso, con voz temblorosa y agitado por el susto–¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¿Por qué rayos no miraste antes de cruzar?

Bella, permaneció cayada pensativa: ¿Por qué me grita? Actúa como si me conociera y se preocupara por mí.

–Lo siento, no vi llegar el auto. Pero no comprendo, por qué actúas de está forma. ¿Por qué me gritas?

–Yo-Yo-Yo..–Edward tartamudeó no sabía que decirle, "¿Por qué le grite? Si, sigo actuando sin pensar, Bella terminará descubriendo mi verdadera identidad, además no debería importarme lo que le pase a ella," pensó él— Te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento, es que no, me gustaría ver morir a nadie delante de mis ojos.

Isabella se mantuvo en silencio, lo observo a los ojos por un momento, después miró al suelo. Él siguió hablando.

—Te ves pálida ¡Creo que deberías comer algo!—dijo Edward en voz baja, pero autoritaria.

–No tengo hambre — murmuró ella mientras alzaba la mirada para estudiar el rostro de Edward. Su expresión era inescrutable.

—Compláceme, hay un restaurante cerca de aquí me gustaría ir a comer allí contigo.

Isabella lo pensó por una fracción de segundos.

–Ok, aceptaré la invitación.

Él sonrió.

–Bien, vamos en mi auto –Isabella siguió al chico, al llegar hasta dónde estaba estacionado el vehículo de Edward se quedo mirando el carro.

–Te gusta mi automóvil –dijo Edward.

–Es bonito – susurró ella "Vaya un Volvo, esto comprueba al fin que él de ninguna manera puede ser Edward", pensó Isabella. Él chico abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Bella entrara. Isabella se abrochó el cinturón.

Luego él subió al carro y arrancó el motor, girando con suavidad, condujo a gran velocidad, al llegar, aparcó en paralelo al bordillo en un espacio que Isabella, habría considerado demasiado pequeño para el Volvo, pero él lo encajó sin esfuerzo al primer intento.

Edward abrió la puerta del auto. Se alejó del coche y cerró de un portazo. Bella se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se apresuró a salir también del coche. Él la esperaba en la acera y habló antes de que ella pudiera despegar los labios.

– Entremos.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta del restaurante y la abrió, ella paso a su lado, entrando al lugar.

El restaurante estaba bastante lleno de gente. Una anfitriona llego.

— ¿Tienen una mesa para dos? —preguntó Edward con voz tentadora, "Vaya al parecer piensa coquetear con está chica", penso Isabella.

La joven rio tontamente. Los condujo a una gran mesa para cuatro en el centro de la zona más concurrida del comedor. Isabella iba a tomar asiento pero Edward le indicó lo contrario con la cabeza.

— ¿Tiene, tal vez, algo más privado? —insistió con voz suave a la anfitriona. Discretamente le entregó una propina.

—Naturalmente —la chica, se giró y los condujo alrededor de una mampara hasta llegar a una sala de reservados—. ¿Algo como esto?

—Perfecto.

Le dedicó una centelleante sonrisa a la dueña, dejándola momentáneamente deslumbrada. "Por Dios que ridículo", decía Bella en su mente.

—Esto... —la joven sacudió la cabeza, bizqueando—. Ahora mismo les atiendo.

Se alejó caminando con paso vacilante.

—No deberías hacer eso , y menos cuando traes a una chica de acompañante—le critico Bella—. Es muy poco cortés.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Coquetear.

Edward ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Estas celosa?

— No, no estoy celosa –dijo ella nerviosa. "Por qué iba estar yo celosa" pensó ella.

Entonces llegó la camarera.

—Hola. Me llamo Lucía y voy a atenderles esta noche. ¿Qué les pongo de beber? – murmuró entregando los menús.

—Voy a tomar agua en botellada –murmuro Edward.

—Yo igual —dijo Bella.

—Enseguida las traigo —susurro la joven.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Isabella cuando se fue la camarera. Ya que Edward tenía la mirada fija en su rostro.

— Nada –dijo él apartando la vista.

—Eres extraño—susurro ella.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

–Presiento como si me ocultarás algo –murmuro ella.

El rostro de él se contrajo esbozando una perfecta sonrisa de picardía.

–¡Que podría esconder yo!

— No lo sé —respondio ella después de tomar aliento.

La camarera apareció con las botellas de agua, unos vasos con hielo y una cesta de colines en ese preciso momento. Coloco todo sobre la mesa.

— ¿Han decidido qué van a pedir? —preguntó a Edward.

— ¿Bella? —inquirió él.

Isabella eligió lo primero que vio en el menú.

—Eh... Tomaré el ravioli de setas.

— ¿Y usted?– le murmuró a Edward.

—Lo mismo que ella—contestó.

—Okay – la chica, escribió en el papel y se marchó.

—Bebe —le ordenó él a ella, abriéndole la botella de agua y echándola en el vaso.

Bella dio unos sorbitos a su agua obedientemente; luego, bebió a tragos más largos. Edward empujó su vaso de agua hacia ella.

—Gracias — murmuró ella aún sedienta.

El frío del agua con hielo se extendió por el pecho de ella y se estremeció.

— ¿Tienes frío?

—Es sólo el agua con hielo—le explicó Isabella mientras volvía a estremecerme.

— ¿No tienes una cazadora? —le reprochó Edward.

—Sí —Bella miró a la vacía silla contigua y cayó en la cuenta—. Vaya, la dejé en el apartamento.

–Bueno, no puedo darte la mía, por qué entonces me da frío a mí –dijo en tono burlón, pero rápidamente se quitó la suya. Bella no podía apartar los ojos del rostro, de él. Tuvo que obligarse a hacerlo en ese momento. Se estaba quitando su cazadora de color negro debajo de la cual llevaba un suéter de cuello vuelto que se ajustaba muy bien, resaltando lo musculoso que era su pecho. Se la entregó.

—Gracias —dijo ella, mientras deslizaba los brazos en la cazadora. Olisqueo la prenda y se quedo perpleja: "Debería ir a internarme en un centro psiquiátrico, hasta el olor es idéntico al...", ella sacudió la cabeza. Tomó las mangas de la chamarra , y las echó hacia atrás para tener libres las manos.

El tiempo transcurrió rápido ambos habían comido. La camarera apareció.

— ¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó a Edward.

—Dispuestos para pagar la cuenta, gracias –susurro él.

—Claro –dijo ella—. Aquí la tiene.

La camarera extrajo una carpetita de cuero del bolsillo delantero de su delantal blanco y se la entregó.

Edward ya sostenía el dinero en la mano. Lo deslizó dentro de la carpetita y se la devolvió de inmediato.

Él se puso de pie y Bella hizo lo mismo.

—Que tengan una buena noche –susurro la mujer.


	14. Capítulo trece: Enojos

**Disclaimer**:

**_Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn, al final del diálogo las palabras de la locutora pertenecen a_** **Jennifer Delgado (La trampa del odio y el rencor).**

* * *

No hables de lo que no viste, ni condenes lo que tú no has sentido.

Cada uno sabe el dolor que carga, el peso que lleva,

la dificultad que pasa y las luchas que enfrenta.

Todos tenemos nuestra propia historia de vida que no corresponde

ser juzgada por quien no la vivió, ni la conoce ...

( sacado de: www..misfrasesparati.. ?m=1 ).

* * *

"Vaya estoy media chiflada, solo a mí se me ocurre subirme al auto de alguien que apenas conozco", la mente de Bella decía.

Isabella observó al chico por el rabillo del ojo, él conducía tranquilamente. "No creó que me haga daño, gracias a él estoy con vida", pensó ella y luego comenzó a mirar por la ventana del auto, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir mucho. La carretera sólo era visible hasta donde alcanzaba la luz de los faros delanteros. El bosque que flanqueaba ambos lados de la carretera parecía un muro negro.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que él decidió romperlo:

– ¡Éstas muy pensativa!

–No, realmente no estoy pensando en nada concreto –dijo ella sacando su celular de la cartera para ver la hora –_¡Caramba!, ¿Son ya las ocho y veintidós de la noc_he?; se me ha hecho tardísimo.

–No es tan tarde –contesto él.

–Cierto, pero tenía planeado preparar la comida para mañana, poner en adobo unos muslos de pollo, cortar una ensalada, a mala hora salí. A hora rápido que llegue los preparo –susurro Bella.

– Ok, por cierto aún no me has indicado la dirección de tu residencia...

Isabella le explicó el camino, aunque Edward ya sabía donde ella vivía, pero si la llevaba directamente sin preguntar, Bella comenzaría a sospechar.

–Bueno te molesta si hablamos un poco de nosotros –dijo Edward.

– No, no me molesta.

–¿Por qué viniste a Inglaterra a estudiar?

–Ya te lo había explicado, decidí mudarme aquí a Inglaterra con mi amiga Leah, ya que ella siempre estaba comentado de ir a estudiar al extranjero y entonces tome la decisión de acompañarla. Era una buena forma de dejar atrás el pasado.

–De que huyes...–susurro él.

–Realmente no deseo hablar de eso –murmuró ella con tristeza –Mis pobres padres también me preguntaron el motivo de mi partida hacia aún lugar tan lejano y tampoco tuve el valor de explicarles.

Los padres de Bella sabían que Isabella había roto con Edward, pero nunca supieron la verdadera razón de la ruptura. La mamá de Bella no estuvo muy de acuerdo con que ella fuera al extranjero a estudiar, pero Isabella término convenciéndola de que eso era lo mejor.

–Te cuento algo gracioso –murmuro Bella –Mamá puso un reloj en la pared con el horario de Inglaterra, ya que son cinco horas de diferencia. Aunque yo la puedo llamar a cualquier hora, a ella no le molesta.

–Oh –dice el chico.

– El primer día que vine aquí, tenía una confusión con el asunto del dinero, ya que aquí usan libras, Leah y yo tuvimos que cambiar todos nuestro efectivo en el banco por libras que es el dinero que se usa acá.

–Si–murmuró él.

–Ahora, dime algo sobre ti.

–¿Qué quieres saber? –dijo Edward.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en este país?

–Una semana.

–Más o menos el mismo tiempo que yo llevo aquí –susurro Bella.

Llegaron hasta la residencia, Edward se estacionó.

Ella se quitó el cinturón y luego la cazadora después de olerla por última vez. Se la iba entregar, pero él dijo:

—Te la puedes quedar, si quieres.

—No esta bien, muchas gracias.

– Enserio te la puedes quedar, otro día me la devuelves.

–Ok–murmuró ella, poniéndosela de nuevo.

Él esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

–Nos vemos mañana, que duermas bien –dijo Edward.

–Ok, igual –susurro ella.

Ella salió del automóvil, Edward espero hasta que Isabella se situara en la puerta y entonces Bella oyó el sonido del motor del coche. Se volvió a tiempo para contemplar el vehículo plateado desaparecer detrás de la esquina.

Tomo la llave de forma maquinal, abrió la puerta y entró. Leah la llamó desde la cocina.

— ¿Bella?

—Sí, amiga, soy yo.

Isabella fue hasta donde estaba Leah. Ella estaba bebiendo un vaso de jugo.

—¿Cómo estuvo la caminata?

— Bien —dijo Bella.

–¿De quién es ese chaquetón que traes puesto?–preguntó su amiga.

–Es de Robert, el compañero de clases malhumorado, que por cierto hoy se comportó bien conmigo, me encontré con él de casualidad mientras caminaba. Él me trajo acá.

–¡Oh!

–¿Me ayudas a prepar los alimentos que consumiremos mañana? –preguntó Bella.

–Claro – contestó su amiga, Isabella se quitó la cazadora y la puso en el respaldo de la silla.

Luego sacó las cosas del refrigerador y ambas comenzaron a preparar las cosas.

Media hora después, Leah dice:

— Te vez exhausta, si quieres te puedes ir a descansar, yo terminó lo demás.

—Bueno te haré caso, me iré a dormir, buenas noches –susurró Bella.

–Buenas noches – repitió Leah.

Bella tomó la cazadora de la silla, se preparó para irse a la cama sin prestar atención a lo que hacía. No se percató de que estaba helada hasta que estuvo en la ducha, con el agua —demasiado caliente— quemándole la piel. Tiroteó violentamente durante varios minutos; después, el chorro de agua relajó sus músculos agarrotados. Luego, sumamente cansada para moverse, permaneció en la ducha hasta que se acabó el agua caliente.

Salió a trompicones y envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla en un intento de conservar el calor del agua para que no regresaran las dolorosas tiritonas. Rápidamente se puso el pijama. Se acurrucó debajo de la colcha, abrazando la cazadora que había dejado tirada en la cama antes de darse el baño. Respirando el aroma que esta desprendía.

–Pueden dos personas tener el mismo olor, o quizás sea que yo me he vuelto loca –murmuro Bella volviendo a aspirar el aroma...al par de minutos quedo profundamente dormida.

. . .

. . .

Bella y Leah entraron al aparcamiento que se extendía detrás de la universidad, Edward se encontraba recostado contra su pulido Volvo plateado como un tributo de marfil consagrado a algún olvidado dios pagano de la belleza. Leah se quedó embobada mirándolo.

–¡Dios mío que hombre más bello!– exclamó Leah.

–Sí es guapo, de ese es el chico, que te hablé la otra vez el que me trato mal pero ya se ha disculpado.

– Parece que te ha estado esperando –susurra Leah.

Isabella se estaciona, ambas bajan del vehículo, caminan hasta donde se encontraba el joven.

–Hola Robert–dijo Bella –Te presentó a mi amiga Leah.

–Hola – murmura él, saludándola con la cabeza.

–Hola – contestó Leah sonriendo —Luego nos vemos Bella —, susurró ella y se dirigió hacia la universidad.

– Vayamos a clases –susurró Edward, Isabella asintió, ambos comienzan a caminar hacia el edificio donde les toca la primera materia del día, de repente Bella tropieza con algo que estaba tirado en el suelo antes de caer de bruces al piso, Edward la toma en sus brazos, ambos quedan mirándose a los ojos. Bella se pierde en la mirada de él y Edward también se queda embobado en los ojos de ella, ambos comienzan a cercar sus bocas, pero él se detiene "Qué estoy haciendo, estoy actuando como un tonto enamorado, no puedo permitirme volver a caer en sus redes, maldito corazón traicionero, como puedo aún amarla después de lo que me hizo", pensó él y dice:

–Quieres que vayamos aún lugar privado, hay un motel barato por aquí cerca.

A Isabella se le hirvió la sangre.

–Eres un asqueroso – bramó furiosa zafándose de los brazos del chico –Yo no soy una cualquiera que se acuesta con el primer idiota que se le atraviesa en frente.

Edward apretó sus puños " Maldita hipócrita, ahora quiere hacerse la santa, si eres una mujer que no vale nada, que me enamoro y que ni siquiera le importo perder su virginidad con un hombre al que nunca amo, solo para pertenecer a una tonta pandilla," pensó Edward.

Isabella lo miró con asco, luego se alejo de él en vez de tomar el elevador decidió subir las escaleras.

" Ese chico es un cerdo como se atrevió a decir eso", pensaba Bella. Ella llegó al salón, Edward ya estaba sentado, Bella se acomodó en la silla del lado, ya que no tenía mas remedio, por que era el único asiento disponible. El período de clases fue incómodo para ambos, al concluir la materia, Bella sale del aula, y se dirige a su próxima clase. Edward aún estaba muy molesto, no se dirigió a su otra clase, se fue directo a su auto, lo encendió, prendió el aire acondicionado y luego el radio. Cambio de emisora hasta que dio con una que tenía una música movida. Edward reclina su asiento y escucha la letra. Al concluir la canción una locutora comienza a hablar:

–Hola queridos radio escuchas bienvenidos al momento de las confesiones, soy Annie estoy aquí para escuchar su historia y darles un consejo para que soluciones ese problema.

–Que estupidez –susurro Edward, una persona llamó a la estación y comenzó a contar su problema, Edward no cambió la emisora y se puso a escuchar el programa. Mientras la persona que llamó contaba su situación Edward decidió llamar también a la emisora, tuvo suerte su llamada entró rápidamente, su llamada fue dejada en espera, hasta que la otra persona terminó. Edward pidió que su voz fuera distorcinada.

–Hola querido anónimo.

–Hola –murmuró Edward.

–Puedes comenzar –dijo la locutora.

–¿Te han hecho daño alguna vez?

–Si –contesta la mujer.

– ¿Sientes un rencor inmenso? ¿Odias a esa persona que te rompió el corazón? –dijo Edward conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

–Querido radio escucha anónimo, el odio y el rencor son dos sensaciones muy intensas que se arraigan y terminan perturbando nuestro pensamiento y cuerpo. Porque cualquier sentimiento negativo que experimentemos, sobre todo si está presente durante años, termina pasándonos la cuenta y volviéndose contra nosotros, lo cierto es que ir por la vida cargado de odio y rencor es como tener que llevar siempre un pesado fardo a nuestra espalda que no nos deja ser del todo felices. Entonces, además de albergar sentimientos negativos, te estás negando la oportunidad de ser feliz. En resumen, lo veas por donde lo veas, estos sentimientos no generan nada positivo. Por eso lo mejor es trabajar para canalizarlos y eliminarlos de una vez y por todas. Mi consejo para ti es que hables con ese ser que te ofendió...

–Usted no sabe de lo que habla, no comprende mi situación, no ha pasado por el dolor que yo pase. Acaso a usted la han enamorado y luego lo desechararon como basura solo por una apuesta –Edward ríe amargamente y añade:–¡ No lo creó!

Después él cuelga el teléfono. La locutora sigue hablado en la radio:

– En la vida nos pueden pasar muchas cosas que consideramos injustas. A veces, lo mires por donde lo mires, es difícil encontrarle el lado positivo. En esos casos, lo mejor es dejar ir el rencor y el odio...

Edward apaga la radio y dice:

–Pamplinas...


	15. Capitulo catorce: El pasado

**Disclaimer**:

**_Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn_****. En es****_te capitulo aparecen diálogos de la serie _****Hi! My SweetHeart.**

* * *

Bueno me alegra saber que el fic les agrada, gracias por leer la historia y comentar. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Entre luces y sombras debate mi corazón. Luchando el odio contra el amor. Dos sentimientos tan dolorosos, llenos de pasión, son como luces y sombras en constante sucesión...** (Porción del poema creado por Kyara 8989 todos los créditos a ella)

* * *

Edward se encontraba caminando por la ciudad, pensando en como arreglaría las cosas con Isabella, "Maldición cómo voy a vengarme de ella si me dejo dominar por mis emociones, con esa estupidez que le dije, he echado todo a perder, si me sigo comportando de esa forma no conseguiré llevar a cabo mis planes de destruirla".

De repente se detiene en la vitrina de una tienda.

–Perfecto una joyería –susurra él –Le compraré algo, las mujeres se contentan cuando les das un obsequio.

Entra al lugar y se acerca a la chica del mostrador, le pide a la mujer que le muestre las pulseras mas elegantes de la joyería. La joven busca varias prendas y se las muestra, minuciosamente él escoge uno de los brazaletes, lo compra y sale del lugar.

Abre la pequeña cajita de la pulsera que acaba de pagar y dice:

–Ninguna chica rechazaría una prenda tan valiosa. Dudo que ella no se conmueva, de seguro me perdonara por lo que le dije. ¿Será mala idea si voy a su casa ahora y se la entrego?

...

Edward se fue directo hacia el apartamento donde se encontraba viviendo Isabella. Al llegar, toca a la puerta.

–¿Quién es? – preguntó Bella, Leah se encontraba tomando una siesta.

–Soy Robert.

"¿Qué hace él aquí?", dice Isabella mentalmente, se dirige a la puerta y la abre.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –dice la chica en tono cortante.

– Vine a disculparme, lo siento se que me comporté como un verdadero patán, no debí decir eso.

Isabella lo miró con mala cara.

–Robert, te perdono pero no deseo que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.

– Creó haber escuchado eso antes, pienso que estás siendo injusta –murmuró él.

– No, solo me estoy evitando problemas, no quiero hablar contigo, tengo cosas más importante que hacer, adiós –dijo ella, tirando la puerta con fuerza, Edward puso el pie para detenerla y luego gritó:

–¡Auch! ¡Demonios como duele! Me haz reventado el pie – Él estaba fingiendo realmente no le paso nada.

–¡Eres un tonto para que rayos pones el pie ahí! – brama enojada la chica, pero al ver como Edward brincaba sosteniéndose el pie sintió remordimiento.

–Pasa adentro, te revisaré la extremidad.

Edward paso a la casa cogeando. Isabella le indicó que se sentara en el sillón. Le quitó el zapato y la media y observó el pie.

–No se ve hinchado. Vuelvo ahora buscaré un cuenco con agua tibia.

Isabella se dirigió a la cocina busco un recipiente, le echo un poco de agua del grifo lo llevó al microondas y lo calentó. Lo sacó de allí, le arrojó un poco de sal de mar lo removió con un cucharón, tomo una toalla blanca, un aceite de almendras se lo introdujo en un bolsillo y luego se dirigió a la sala.

–Le daré un baño a tu pie, eso te hara sentir mejor.

–Te gusta la enfermería – susurra el chico.

–Si –dice ella –¿Y tú que estás estudiando?

–Por ahora, estoy tomando clases que no son de concentración, ya que no he decidido que carrera ejercer.

–¡Oh! –murmura ella, retirando el pie del agua secándolo con la toalla, saca de su bolsillo el aceite de almendras y comienza a masajear el área y luego dice: –Esto ayudará a estimular la circulación.

–Realmente lamento lo que te dije Bella –susurró Edward, sacando la caja que habia comprado de su bolsillo, le muestra el pequeño cofre.

–¿Qué significa eso? –ella deja de masajear el pie.

–Este es un regalo que te hago, por mi mal comportamiento, aceptalo.

–¿Un regalo? –murmura confundida Isabella, Edward abre la caja, Isabella observa la pulsera, luego Edward dice:

–¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?

–Me das una pulsera, así deseas pedirme perdón, que táctica mas absurda es esa, no la quiero –susurró ella golpeando la caja la cual cayó al suelo– Dónalo a una agencia de caridad.

–¿Bella? –dice el sorprendido por el comportamiento de ella.

– Te pido que recojas, esa porquería de prenda del suelo, te pongas tú zapato y te largues de mi casa – "Increíble se ha vuelto enojar ", dice la mente del chico.

Edward no le contesto nada realizó todo lo que Isabella le dijo y se marchó pensando "Se suponía que ella no debía reaccionar así".

Al salir de la residencia se ubicó al lado de su auto, tomó su celular del bolsillo y telefoneo a su mejor amiga, debía ser al menos las once de la noche en los Estados Unidos, ella contestó:

–Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás?

–Alice, no sé que hacer, todo me esta saliendo mal.

–Amigo, te dije como mil veces que no la siguieras, que esa venganza era absurda, Edward vuelve acá a los Estados Unidos olvida esa represalia, no dejes que la chica que te abandonó siga haciéndote daño.

Edward se ríe con sarcasmo.

–¡Ya la olvidé! ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

–No bromees, puedes fingir delante de otra gente, pero no es necesario que me mientas a mí que te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, a pesar de lo que ella te hizo, sé que aun sientes algo por ella, aunque no quieras aceptarlo, tienes una lucha interna, te debates entre dos fuertes sentimientos el amor y el odio. Solo han pasado dos años, aún recuerdo ese desastroso día, estabas demasiado afligido…

Edward también lo recordada como si fuese ayer, ese día marco su vida dejando un hueco oscuro en su corazón…

—Bueno ya sabes la verdad, solo te utilice para seguir con mi grupo —murmuró Bella.

—¡Maldita, cómo pudiste jugar conmigo de esa forma!, ¡Ojala te pudras en el infierno! —bramo Edward enojado tirando a Bella contra la pared, Isabella se queda estupefacta.

—Edward amigo —grito Alice —No te ensucies las manos con esta basura, ven, vámonos.

—¿Por qué Alice, por qué tuvo que acabar así? — Las lágrimas de él comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas —. ¿Por qué Alice? ¿Por qué?

Alice dejó de caminar deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo, abrazo a Edward con fuerza y dijo:

—Cálmate amigo, ella no merece ni una de tus lágrimas — él siguió llorando sin consuelo —Lo mejor será…

Edward no quiso escuchar a su amiga y salió corriendo.

—Edward —chilló ella, pero él no se detuvo, lo único que deseaba era que todo eso que le sucedía fuera una pesadilla, un amargo sueño, del que pronto despertaría.

Él corrió y corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar aquel prado donde ella fue suya por primera vez. Se arrodillo en el suelo aun llorando. Miró al cielo y clamó:

—Nunca se me paso por la mente que estos dulces momentos que tuve junto a ella, tan solo fueron una mentira. Maldigo el día en que me enamoré de Isabella Swan, ya no deseo sentir este dolor que me consume el alma, sí el amor se siente de está forma, nunca quiero volver a tener una relación seria —luego arrancó unas flores que habían en el suelo triturándolas —, Te odio Isabella.

…

Un año después él se había dedicado a terminar sus estudios en otro lugar y a ejercitarse, Edward había cambiado su aspecto por completo, y en su interior se había vuelto un chico frío. Alice en todo ese tiempo estuvo con él apoyándolo, aunque él no estaba estudiando en el mismo plantel, nunca perdieron el contacto. Edward había comenzado a tener citas con chicas, pero no eran serias.

— Hola princesa – dice Edward besando los labios de una chica – Lo siento llego tarde — Él se acomoda en la silla.

—No me importa, tienes que compensármelo —dijo la mujer.

—No hay problema —murmuró Edward con una sonrisa pícara, moviendo sus manos, para que la camarera se acercara. La mujer se acercó y le dio una caja, él la tomó y luego se la dio a la chica. La muchacha lo abrió y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad al ver el objeto.

— ¿Un collar con un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón? –Edward asiente, era un regalo que pensaba darle a Bella cuando le confesara que el era adinerado, pero lamentablemente eso nunca ocurrió –. ¡Oh!, Edward, es tan hermoso. Debe ser muy caro.

—No lo sé. No le presté atención al precio. Probablemente cueste algunos miles de dólares —dijo él.

—¡Vaya!

—Tan solo es una pequeñez para ti, mi amor —habla él sonriendo, en sus ojos se podía ver su malicia.

—Está muy hermoso el obsequio me gusta, pero lo que más me encanta eres tú —dijo la chica —. Entonces, este obsequió ¿es por qué me amas?

—Claudia sabes que no te amo, solo me gustas mucho.

—Bueno con el tiempo me amarás, me gustaría saber ¿por qué te gusto? —dice la chica sonriendo.

—Te lo he dicho varias veces, por que eres preciosa — ella sonríe de nuevo ante su respuesta y murmura:

—¿Entonces cuando conoceremos a tú familia ya llevamos tres meses saliendo?

—¿A mi familia? —repite Edward.

—Sí.

—Para que vas a conocer a mi familia —susurra él de forma fría.

—¿No me vas a presentar formalmente? —Él se ríe con ironía.

—Claudia. Solo estamos saliendo por unos cuántos meses, no vamos a casarnos.

—Entonces no quieres ir en serio conmigo, para que me obsequias esto —dice ella con tristeza.

—¿Ir en serio contigo? – expresa él con burla –, Cuando dos personas quieren estar juntas, ir en serio es lo más que deben evitar. En cuanto uno de los dos vaya enserio, la relación debe terminar. Te regalo eso por qué llevo saliendo tres meses contigo y aún nada de nada. Así que imaginé que quizás hoy haríamos algo.

Los ojos de Claudia se abrieron como dos platos, y abrió la boca en una perfecta "O". Lo contempló horrorizada por unos segundos.

—Pero Ed…

—Lo siento, tengo una llamada —susurró él alzando su dedo, para que ella guardara silencio y después tomó su celular —, Hola mi cielo ¿como estas?...yo tambien estoy bien —dice él a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea, luego mira a Claudia —. Por supuesto que te extraño, Margarita.

Claudia se queda estupefacta, Edward sigue hablando:

—Ahora mismo no hago nada importante — dice él —Esta bien, nos veremos donde siempre —luego tira un beso al teléfono y dice: —Disculpa Claudia, tengo otras cosas que hacer. Me voy. Ya me aburriste, me voy con alguien que si hace lo que me gusta.

La chica se pone de pie y lo detiene llorando.

–No me hagas esto Edward, por favor... –Edward se voltea y luego musita:

—No llores, no seas tonta. Escucha bien el consejo que te daré, nadie merece tus lágrimas, el amor ciega el corazón, no puedes hacer nada cuando estas enamorado. No te pongas triste. Qué me hayas gustado debería ser suficiente.

Luego de decir eso toma el mentón de la chica y deposita un beso en la mejilla de ella y se marcha...

–Edward...Edward...– repetía Alice una y otra vez –. Me éstas escuchando.

– Perdón amiga por un momento quede perdido en los recuerdos.


	16. Capitulo quince: Mas preguntas

**Disclaimer**:

**_Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn_****. **

* * *

Entre tú y yo, hay viejos sentimientos pensé que no volverían jamás. Se que tú y yo, tenemos una historia que nos dejo en medio de la soledad. Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la oscuridad. Sálvame del hastío, no me dejes caer jamás...(Porciones de dos canciones de la canción del grupo RBD)

* * *

Súbitamente Isabella abrió los ojos, tomó su celular y apagó la alarma, eran las seis y media de la mañana. Se levantó de la cama con pesadez, en el exterior, el día era brumoso y oscuro, no deseaba ir a la universidad y encontrarse con Robert. Trato de no pensar en él y se concentró en otra cosa, mientras se vestía, "Deberíamos ir al cine Leah y yo".

...

–Te ves desanimada, ¿Estas enferma? – habló su amiga.

–Estoy bien –Isabella no le contó nada a Leah de lo sucedido con Robert el día anterior.

—Ok –Leah no argumento nada más.

—Bien ya es hora de irnos —susurró Bells. Se incorporó, retiró su desayuno intacto de la mesa y metió el bol en el fregadero sin detenerse a lavarlo —. ¿Te gustaría ir al cine? —dijo Isabella, mientras se ponía el bolso —. Están dando, Me before you, quisiera verla.

–Si, claro vayamos a verla –murmuró Leah con emoción, tomando su bolso también.

Ambas salieron por la puerta principal.

Había bastante niebla, el aire parecía impregnado de humo. Su contacto era gélido cuando se enroscaba a la piel expuesta del cuello y el rostro. Las dos se apresuraron a llegar al calor del vehículo.

Al llegar al plantel, Leah dice:

–Vaya amiga, al parecer le gustas mucho a ese chico, está en el mismo lugar de ayer esperándote –Isabella asintió sin responder nada, el corazón de Bella al ver al chico, latió despacio, vaciló y luego reanudó su ritmo a toda velocidad.

Leah abandonó el coche dejándola sola. Isabella observó a Robert con semblante pensativo: "Saldré del auto corriendo hasta el salón, no mejor no, caminaré al aula ignorándolo.

Bajó del carro y comenzó a caminar.

— ¿Bella? –dijo él.

Ella empezó a andar lo mas rápido que pudo.

–¿Isabella? –chilló Edward –. ¿Bella?

Sin querer, ella se giro lentamente. La forma en la que él pronunció el apodo con el cual a ella le agradaba que la llamaran, fue la que la hizo voltear a verlo. Al escuchar la voz de ese chico al decir 'Bella' no pudo evitar darse la vuelta para mirarlo. La tonalidad de Robert al articular su apelativo fue idéntica a la de Edward. El chico se aclara la garganta, él sabía por que ella había girado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio contemplándose fijamente. Ella camino hacia él y dijo:

– Tú voz –fue lo único que ella pudo murmurar, Edward había estado practicando por mucho tiempo cambiar el tono de su vocablo.

–¿Qué sucede con mi voz? –pregunto él usando su tonalidad de Robert, a toda costa tenía que hacerle creer a Isabella que ella estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

— La forma en la que me has llamado hace un momento fue distinta –susurró ella –. Eres Edward Cullen, verdad, por que me quieres hacer creer, que eres otra persona. ¿Dónde has estado estos dos últimos años?¿Por qué...

Isabella tuvo que parar de hablar ya que se dio cuenta de que parecía una locura y fue incapaz de continuar.

Él la miró con incredulidad, su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a la defensiva.

— ¿Realmente crees que mi nombre es Edward?

"Bueno quizás me haya vuelto loca, al parecer estoy delirante", decía Bella mentalmente.

—Debo de estar muy mal de la mente, al parecer tengo alucinaciones –susurró ella.

"Será que me extraña y está arrepentida por lo que me hizo. ¡No!, está víbora de cascabel no tiene sentimientos", pensó él. Como Edward se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos Bella dijo:

–Es que tú me lo recuerdas mucho.

–No hablemos de ese chico, sé que te he dado una mala impresión, por eso te pido perdón. Dame una oportunidad, realmente me gustaría ser tu amigo.

—Mi amigo... —Isabella meditó dubitativa.

Él esbozó una amplia sonrisa, ella suspiró y dijo:

—Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, sólo espero que te comportes como todo un caballero.

–Te prometo que me voy a comportar bien.

—Ok —dijo ella dándole la mano –. Seamos amigos.

Edward estrechó su mano y susurró:

–Amigos... Bueno te acompañaré al salón –Isabella asintió, al llegar al aula Edward se despide de ella –. Nos vemos en la clase de laboratorio.

–Nos vemos –repite Bella y entra al salón.

Isabella se acomodó en el pupitre, sacó una libreta y un lápiz de su cartera. El profesor dio comienzo a la clase, Bella comenzó a tomar apuntes. Mientras escribía se percató de que el chico del asiento del lado, el cuál tenía un aspecto flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento la miraba mucho, Isabella lo observó a los ojos por un momento ese muchacho le hizo recordar también a su Edward Cullen, el joven hombre le sonrió, ella le devuelve la sonrisa pensando: "Al parecer este país va hacer una tortura para mí, me hace pensar demasiado en Edward". Luego volvió a mirar sus apuntes.

La clase culminó. Bella se levantó de la silla. El joven que la estaba observando en clase hacia un momento la siguió.

— Isabella Swan.

–¿Como sabes mi nombre? – preguntó ella, el chico sonríe y dice:

–Al pasar asistencia el profesor nos llama por nuestros nombres.

–¡Oh! –susurra ella, ya que aún no se aprendía el de nadie solo se aprendió el nombre de Robert—Prefiero que me digan, Bella —. Le corrigió ella.

— He notado que tomamos casi todas las clases juntos—susurró él.

—Eh... – fue lo único que dijo ella, ya que Isabella no sabía que contestarle.

— Me llamo Eric.

Isabella le sonrió con timidez.

—Ok – murmuro ella.

—No te molesta que te acompañé al salón ¿verdad? También la otra materia la tomamos juntos —dijo él.

Ambos entraron a la siguiente clase, la cuál paso rápidamente. Al salir del aula, el chico acompaña a Isabella a la clase de laboratorio. Al llegar, Bella ve que Robert la esperaba, apoyado contra la pared. Isabella saludó a Edward con la cabeza, Eric que se encontraba al lado de ella, susurró:

—Nos vemos — Isabella se despidió de Eric haciendo un movimiento de cabeza.

Isabella se acercó a Edward el cual abrió la puerta del salón para que ella entrara primero. Los dos se instalaron rápidamente en el asiento.

Un minuto después entró en clase el profesor, los alumnos guardaron silencio. El educador hacía equilibrios para sostener en brazos unas cajitas de cartón. Las soltó encima de la mesa de un alumno y le dijo que comenzara a distribuirlas por la clase.

—De acuerdo, chicos, quiero que todos tomen un objeto de las cajas.

El sonido estridente de los guantes de goma contra las muñecas se le antojó de mal augurio a Isabella.

—El primero contiene una tarjeta de identificación del grupo sanguíneo —dijo el profesor mientras tomaba una tarjeta blanca con las cuatro esquinas marcadas y la exhibía—. En segundo lugar, tenemos un aplacador de cuatro puntas —sostuvo en alto algo similar a un peine sin dientes—. El tercer objeto es una micro—lanceta esterilizada —alzó una minúscula pieza de plástico azul y la abrió. La aguja de la lanceta era invisible a esa distancia, pero de todas formas a Bella se le revolvió el estómago.

—Pasare por sus mesas con un cuentagotas con suero para preparar sus tarjetas, de modo que, por favor, no empiecen hasta que pase yo... —comenzó de nuevo por la mesa del estudiente que repartió los guantes, depositando con esmero una gota de agua en cada una de las cuatro esquinas—. Luego, con cuidado, quiero que se pinchen un dedo con la lanceta.

Tomó la mano del alumno y le punzó la yema del dedo corazón con la punta de la lanceta. Un sudor viscoso cubrió la frente de Bella.

—Deben depositar una gotita de sangre en cada una de las puntas —hizo una demostración. Apretó el dedo del chico hasta que fluyó la sangre. Isabella trago de forma convulsiva, el estómago se le revolvió aún más—. Entonces las aplican a la tarjeta del test —concluyó el profesor.

El educador sostuvo en alto la goteante tarjeta roja delante de todos para que la vieran. Bella cerró los ojos, intentando oír por encima del pitido de sus oídos. "Maldición como voy hacer enfermera si le tengo demasiada repugnancia a la sangre", pensó Bella.

El profesor siguió cruzando la clase con el cuentagotas. Isabella descanso la mejilla contra la fría y oscura superficie de la mesa, intentando mantenerse consciente. Todo lo que oía a su alrededor eran chillidos, quejas y risitas cuando se ensartaban los dedos con la lanceta. Ella inspiró y expiró de forma acompasada por la boca.

—Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Edward preocupado.

—Tengo náuseas –dijo ella con voz suave.

— ¿Te sientes débil?

—Sí —murmuro Bella.

—Le dire al profesor – dijo Edward–. Señor Méndez, mi compañera se siente mal, ¿puedo llevarla a fuera?

–Por supuesto –contesto el maestro.

— ¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí —susurró ella.

Edward estaba ansioso cuando rodeó la cintura de Isabella con el brazo y puso el brazo de ella sobre su hombro. Bella se apoyo pesadamente sobre él mientras salía de clase.

Muy despacio, cruzaron ambos el corredor, doblaron la esquina de la cafetería de la Universidad y Isabella se detuvo.

— ¿Me dejas sentarme un minuto, por favor? — suplicó la chica.

Él la ayudó a sentarse en el borde del paseo.

—Tienes un aspecto espantoso — dijo él al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

–¿Te burlas de mí? –murmuró ella enojada.

Aún Isabella seguía muy confusa. Así que se tumbó sobre un costado, puso la mejilla sobre el cemento húmedo y gélido de la acera y cerró los ojos. Eso le ayudo un poco.

–No. Solo pienso que, como es posible que estés estudiando enfermería, si te desvaneces al ver sangre –Edward se sentó en el suelo al lado de ella.

–Bueno, sé que algún día lo superare, me gusta mucho la enfermería, no voy a dejar que mi debilidad tronche mi sueño –Edward se quedó sorprendido con esas palabras.

–¡Oh! Bien cambiando el tema, creo que hoy no podrás conducir.

–Ya me siento mejor – susurró Isabella levantando un poco la cabeza del suelo.

–Estas en muy mal estado –dijo él.

–Le diré a Leah, que maneje –murmuro Bella enfadada –. Aunque no creó que le agrade mucho la idea, ya que ella odia conducir.

–Dame las llaves de tú vehículo, iré va buscarla, para dárselas.

–¿Acaso sabes dónde está? –preguntó Bella frunciendo el ceño.

–No lo sé. Pero tú me lo dirás.

–¡No te diré nada!– exclamó ella con voz débil.

–Por favor –murmuró él.

–No te diré nada.

–Por favor –suplico él de nuevo –. Realmente quiero ayudarte. Le daré las llaves a tú amiga y yo te llevaré en mi auto a tu residencia.

— ¡Eres tan _insistente!_— refuño resignada dándole su bolso para que el buscará las llaves –. Están en el bolsillo del frente.

Edward las sacó, Isabella le indicó donde se encontraba su amiga y luego el se marchó a buscarla.

. . . . .

Una vez estuvieron montados en el vehículo de Edward, él le empezó a hacer preguntas. Aunque él ya sabía bastante sobre ella, por que lo averiguó y por que cuando eran novios ella le contó varios detalles de su vida, aunque aveces algunas cosas en la vida de alguien tienden a cambiar, de todas formas él tenía que hacerle creer a ella que realmente no se conocían. Le preguntó a Isabella cosas sobre la gente en Forks, sobre sus padres, qué hacían juntos en su tiempo libre, tambien preguntó por sus relaciones amorosas, Isabella_ se_ puso colorada cuando él le preguntó por los chicos con los que había tenido citas. Se sintió aliviaba de que en realidad nunca hubiera salido con ningún hombre después de Edward, le explicó a él que solo tuvo una relación amorosa, pero luego de que ese noviazgo termino, se dedicó a sus estudios por lo que la conversación sobre ese tema en particular no duro demasiado. " Vaya hasta ahora no me ha mentido", pensó él.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —la interrogó él.

—Negro.

–¿Que tipo de música te gusta? –susurro Edward.

–Me gusta casi todo.

Luego él le pregunto sobre las películas que le gustaban y las que aborrecía; los lugares que había visitado; los sitios que deseaba visitar; y que clase de libros le agradaban a ella.

– ¿Cuál es tú gema predilecta?

– El topacio Verde –contestó sin pensar ella y luego se sonrojó. Edward quería saber la razón de su sonrojo, le preguntó una y otra vez pero ella no quería responder.

—Dímelo por favor, me mata la curiosidad —ordenó él.

—Es que es el color de los ojos de Edward y también los tuyos —musitó ella con nerviosismo, riéndose y mirándose las manos mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello.

Isabella sentía como si le hubiera dado más información de la necesaria. Él se estaciona enfrente de la vivienda de Bella. Edward se quedó pensado en su respuesta y luego le hizo otra pregunta:

— ¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?

–Las rosas– susurro ella, pero la pregunta que él deseaba que ella respondiera era está:

— ¿Yo te gusto? — preguntó él.

Las mejillas de Isabella se sonrojaron, pero le contestó con honestidad:

—Sí me gustas, pero es por que me recuerdas a mi viejo amor.

"Ahora si debe estar mintiendo, ni que le recuerdo a su viejo amor, si tanto me amo por qué me botó como basura, por qué no se quedo conmigo", la mente de él decía.

–¿Estas enojado? –pregunto ella al ver que él se puso serio.

–No –contestó Edward simulando una sonrisa.

–Bueno, ya que has averiguado varios detalles de mi vida, yo también quiero saber detalles de ti –susurró Isabella.

–Si tú deseas mañana viernes podemos salir, ya que estamos libres, ahí puedes averiguar todo lo que quieras saber sobre mí.

–Acepto. Pero me interesa saber algo antes.

–¿Pregunta? –murmuro él.

–¿Yo te gusto?

–Sí, me gustas, te seré honesto yo no quiero ser tan sólo un amigo deseo ser algo más...


	17. Capítulo dieciséis: Museo

**Disclaimer**:

**_Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn_****. En este capítulo se utilizó varios fragmentos de wikipedia y experiencias de personas.**

* * *

Hola perdón por no actualizar, gracias por leer y comentar el fic. Espero que les agrade el capítulo.

* * *

El odio despierta rencillas; pero el amor cubrirá todas las faltas.

Proverbios 10:12

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella salió de su habitación, se baño, vistió y se fue directo a la cocina, Leah aún no se había levantado, asi que Bella desayuno y luego decidió salir del apartamento, ya que hoy no tenía clases.

Una vez estuvo en la calle, observó a las personas caminar de un lado a otro en la acera. A pesar de que ya había comido algo decidió atravesar la carretera y entrar en una pequeña cafetería. Se acercó a la cajera y pidió un chocolate caliente con una dona, la muchacha le cobró y después le dio lo que ella ordenó, después Isabella tomó asiento y luego comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos a su rosquilla, bebió un poco del chocolate y entonces siguió comiendo.

—Hola — dijo de momento la voz de Robert, a Isabella por poco los ojos se le salen de sus órbitas, se atragantó con la dona. Comenzó a toser Edward tomó el chocolate caliente que estaba sobre la mesa y lo llevó a los labios de Bella, ella bebió un pequeño sorbo. Cuando al fin recobró el aliento hablo:

–Me haz sorprendido.

–Me doy cuenta. Es una coincidencia muy grande encontrarte aquí –contestó él, Bella no le respondió nada. Edward le sonrió, arrastro una silla, la puso al lado de la de ella y se sentó –, Ya que nos íbamos a reunir hoy para salir, empecemos nuestra salida desde ahora.

–No sé, es muy temprano todavía –murmuró ella.

–Me gustaría llevarte al museo –susurro él –. No esta muy lejos de aquí, como a dos horas, por favor ven conmigo.

–Un museo –repitió ella con una involuntaria nota de petulancia en la voz. Los labios de Edward se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa.

–Si el Museo Imperial de la Guerra es un lugar muy famoso es un museo militar británico, que fue establecido en 1917 durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, fue inaugurado oficialmente el 9 de junio de 1920 por el rey Jorge V en el Crystal Palace en Sydenham Hill. Luego fue trasladado en 1924 al Instituto Imperial en South Kensington, recién en el año 1936 el museo fue instalado en el local que hoy ocupa, el edificio donde funcionaba el Hospital Real de Bethlem en Southwark.

Isabella lo pensó por una fracción de segundos y luego dijo:

–Bien, vayamos suena interesante– bebió lo que quedaba de su chocolate –, ¿Tú no piensas desayunar nada?

–Es-es-te, Es-es-te –tartamudeo Edward –Sí, por supuesto pediré algo –, Edward se dirigió a la cajera y al rato volvió con una lata de jugo de manzana y un pequeño trozo de bizcocho de vainilla –; Ya podemos marcharnos.

Isabella botó el vaso y el papel en donde estaba la dona.

Salieron del local y se dirigieron al auto de él. Edward abrió la puerta del pasajero, Isabella entro, él la cerró y después se montó. Encendió el motor y luego lo puso en marcha. Él comenzó a beber y comer lo que pidió.

–Bueno ayer me dijiste que hoy era mi turno de hacerte preguntas, la primera que te haré es: ¿Has tenido muchas novias?

Edward tragó un poco de jugo.

–Sí –contestó él con sinceridad, sonriendo.

–Oh, ¿Como cuántas? –pregunto Bella – ¿Alguna vez te haz enamorado?

Se terminó de comer el bizcocho y bebió lo que quedaba de su jugo la envoltura del pastel la depósito dentro de la lata, luego dijo:

–¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

–Curiosidad.

–Si una vez me enamoré. Ella fue mi primer amor y el peor error de mi vida.

–¿Que sucedió? –preguntó de nuevo ella.

–No deseo hablar de ese tema –murmuró él, la ira se reflejo en sus ojos verdes, desapareciendo todas las señales de alegría.

–Pero tú me dijiste ayer, que hablaríamos de...– Edward la interrumpió.

–Si deseas saber la historia sobre mi primer amor, primero me debes contar la tuya.

–Entiendo – dijo Bella –, Si esa es la condición que pones, te contaré ¿por dónde puedo empezar? Bien, él y yo nos conocímos en la escuela, yo –, apenas conozco a este chico y si al contarle mi vida tiene una mala impresión de mí, bueno espero que no...– Edward Cullen era un joven sencillo, bueno, amable, humilde realmente no tengo palabras para describir el buen ser humano que era él.

–Hablas de él como si estuviera muerto –murmuró él.

–Es que hace mucho que no sé de él.

– Continúa –la ánimo Edward.

– Yo en cambió era lo contrario a él, una chica... –a Isabella los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Él detuvo el auto y dijo:

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Le hiciste algo malo a ese chico?

Bella lo negó con la cabeza. Edward pensó: "No dejaré de repetir lo mismo está mujer se nota que sigue siendo igual de fría que antes".

–Yo lo amo, todo fue un mal entendido, aún no comprendo que fue lo que pasó –murmuró ella.

–Un mal entendido dices –repitió él con rabia en los ojos frunciendo el ceño y la boca. Un gruñido lento se le escapó del pecho, respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y de nuevo hablo –, Mejor cambiemos el tema, al museo al que te voy a llevar, te va a impresionar, ya que las colecciones del museo incluyen archivos de documentos personales y oficiales, fotografías, material cinematográfico, grabaciones de historia oral, una amplia biblioteca, una colección de arte y vehículos y aviones militares.

Isabella asintió. Edward retomó la marcha del vehículo, no hablaron de nada concreto en todo el camino, llegaron al museo.

–Entremos– dijo Edward.

–¿Donde compramos las taquillas?

–No te preocupes es gratis, si las personas lo desean pueden dejar una contribución en alguno de los cofres.

–Al parecer haz venido muchas veces –susurró Isabella sonriendo y mirando el lugar.

–Sí, este lugar me encanta. Por si no lo sabías es un complejo compuesto por cinco museos diferentes. Están en Londres, Manchester, Cambridgeshire, Churchill War Rooms y la nave HMS Belfast. Tenemos suerte de estar en Londres y poder ver esta maravilla –murmuraba Edward emocionado.

Ambos entraron a la galería de la Primera Guerra la cual se dividía entre el frente de batalla y la vida en el frente civil. Aquí de cierto modo se podía experimentar la vida en las trincheras, menos el barro y el frio. Los efectos de sonido recreaban el ruido ensordecedor de los bombarderos haciendo pasadas y tirando bombas. Isabella sintió escalofríos al escuchar los ruidos, Edward notó el nerviosismo de ella, tomó la mano de Bella para tranquilizarla, ella no lo rechazó. De repente Isabella se detuvo, dentro de un cristal había una pluma blanca al lado de esta había una carta anónima que se les enviaba a quienes no se enrolaban para luchar.

–La pluma blanca simbolizaba la cobardía –dijo Edward, Isabella soltó la mano de él y siguió observando las demás cosas del museo.

Al llegar a la sala del Holocausto, Bella se puso indecisa, se debatió entre si entrar o no.

– Vamos –la ánimo Edward, ella entró había visto varias películas y leído varios libros sobre lo que había sucedido en Alemania en esos tiempos realmente no deseaba entrar; el recorrido dio comienzo con el surgimiento del partido Nacionalsocialista y el ascenso de Hitler y los hechos previos a la horrorosa Solución Final. Al entrar en esa area Isabella no pudo seguir. Rompío en llanto Edward al verla llorar y temblar la saco de allí; se quitó su abrigo y se lo puso a ella. La llevó hasta su vehículo, Bella se sentó y Edward susurró:

— Tranquila, tranquila, todo está bien, por favor no llores –murmuraba Edward preocupado acariciando el rostro de ella. Bella lo miró a los ojos, verse reflejada en ellos hizo que se tranquilizara, dejó de llorar –¿Ya estás bien? Creó que fue mala idea invitarte a ir a ese lugar.

–No a pesar de todo la experiencia fue agradable.

– Lo dices para que no me sienta mal. Mirate estas...–ella lo interrumpió.

–Estuvo bien.

–Sí, hoy tendrás pesadillas –Isabella explotó en risas, él al escucharla reír, recordó el pasado cuando ambos estaban juntos, sintió una enorme necesidad en ese momento tuvo la tentación de estrecharla entre sus brazos y saborear la dulzura de sus besos, sentir su cuerpo junto a él de ella. Tuvo que obligarse a alejarse de ella. Recostó su cabeza en la capota de su vehículo. Bella preocupada se quito el abrigo y salió del auto y dijo:

–¿Robert estas bien? Robert que sucede –pero él no le contestaba, ella sacudió uno de los hombros de él, sentir que Isabella estaba preocupada por él, empeoró la situación, Edward se volteó para verla y la jaló hacia él, plantándole un beso en los labios del cual ella no se apartó, por que a pesar de que, para ella era un completo extraño en su interior algo le decía que no lo era, no se alejo de Edward ya que al igual que él lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, Edward la abrazó con fuerza. La voluntad de ella y de él quedó reducida a polvo en cuanto se encontraron sus labios.

Bella devolvió el beso con el corazón latiendole a un ritmo irregular, desbocado, mientras su respiración se transformaba en un jadeo frenético y sus manos se movían avariciosas por el rostro de él. Las manos de Edward subieron también por el rostro de ella memorizando su cara, tal como lo estaban haciendo las de ella.

Luego Edward la volvió a apretar con fuerza contra su cuerpo, Edward sintió como la paz, el gozo y alegría resurgían de nuevo en el interior de él. El odio que sentía hacia Bella con ese beso se esfumó, no podía odiarla la amaba con todo su ser:

–Te amo Bella –susurró Edward en la boca de ella, Isabella aparto sus labios de los de él, Edward se dio cuenta de su error de nuevo había vuelto utilizar su voz la voz de Edward Cullen. Ahora debía hacer todo lo posible para que ella no se diera cuenta de su verdadera identidad.

–¿Por qué haz parado de besarme? –preguntó él.

–De nuevo he escuchado esa voz, hace un momento me dijiste te amo, ¡verdad! Y tú voz ha sonado distinto.

–No Bella, yo no dije nada.

–¡Me estás mintiendo! –exclamó ella observándolo con furia.

–Por favor Bella tranquilizate, te estoy diciendo la verdad, vaya puedo ver que no haz olvidado ese viejo amor. Realmente veo que tú quisieras que él fuera yo.

"Demonios será que estoy loca, escucho cosas que no son, la aparición de este hombre en mi vida es lo que me tiene desquiciada", dijo la mente de Isabella.


	18. Capítulo diecisiete: Cine

**Disclaimer**:

**_Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Sol de Medianoche y Breaking Dawn_****. También hay una porción de algo que leí en una revista sobre consejos de amor.**

* * *

Simplemente eres todo lo que necesito, todo lo que quiero para ser completamente feliz.

* * *

–Leah, ¡Creó que mi mente a colapsado!

–¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunta su amiga.

–Hoy estuve con ese chico tan parecido a Edward y él me beso, juró que creí haber escuchado de sus labios la voz de Edward, diciendo te amo. Ese chico Robert, es mi perdición, él me hace sentir como si Edward estuviera a mi lado, a veces quisiera que ese chico fuera mi media naranja, mi Edward Cullen.

–Amiga basta, Edward Cullen no era tu media naranja, deja de pensar en él, no te sigas haciendo daño. La vida te ha dado una nueva oportunidad de amar a otra persona, entierra el pasado y comienza a vivir el presente. Isabella, aprovecha esta oportunidad que te da la vida de nuevo.

–Pero Leah, Edward era el amor de mi vida mi media naranja...–Leah la interrumpe otra vez.

– Las medias naranjas no existen, ni príncipes azules, ni brujas del bosque ni hadas madrinas. Bella debes madurar ver la realidad, no vivas una fantasía, comienza a vivir la vida real. Por favor amiga no te sigas haciendo daño, si tienes una nueva oportunidad para amar a alguien debes aprovecharlo, olvida a Edward Cullen y trata de ser feliz con este nuevo chico.

–Leah tú no me entiendes ese chico, no sé como te lo puedo explicar...

Leah no le permite completar la frase:

–Bella no tienes que explicar nada lo comprendo, sólo deseo que seas feliz y aproveches la oportunidad de amar de nuevo.

Isabella se quedó callada pensando: "Nunca amaré a nadie como amo a Edward, nadie ocupará el puesto de él en mi corazón. Lo mejor será que me aleje por completo de Robert...

* * *

Ambas estuvieron el resto del día en el apartamento, como el día anterior no fueron al cine, decidieron ir a la última tanda de la noche, salieron de la casa y llegaron al teatro. Entraron y se dirigieron al puesto de palomitas de maíz. Ambas pidieron una bolsa de pop corn y refrescos.

— ¿Bella?– dijo Robert, "No puede ser, me sale hasta en la sopa", pensó Isabella.

Leah y Bella se voltearon.

—Hola Robert, ¿Qué haces aquí? Me estás siguiendo —le preguntó Isabella a él con seriedad. Edward se rió.

–Estoy aquí para ver una película y no te estoy siguiendo.

–Bien, pues nos vemos, Leah y yo vamos a ver la película Me Before You, ya mismo comienza.

–Que casualidad yo también –Bella lo miró con mala cara, Edward sonrió y pensó: "Por qué está enojada".

Los tres entraron a la sala de cine, Edward se sentó al lado de Isabella y Leah en el otro extremo.

Bella se acercó al oído de su amiga y susurró:

–Por favor toma mi asiento y dame el tuyo.

–Bella no seas maleducada– Isabella suspiró y se a cómodo en la silla. La cinta dio comienzo. Edward y Isabella no se hablaron en todo el transcurso de la película, al concluir la cinta, los tres se ponen de pie y salen de la sala de cine. Edward agarra la mano de Isabella y dice:

–¿Por qué estás enojada?

Bella no contestó miró a Leah y susurró:

–Amiga toma las llaves del auto y veté, me quedaré conversando con Robert.

–Ok, nos vemos luego.

Isabella comenzó hablar:

—Perdoname —murmuró ella con sinceridad—. Estoy siendo muy grosera, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así.

—No sé qué quieres decir —dijo él.

—Lo mejor para ambos es que no seamos amigos —le explicó Isabella—, Si continuamos con esto nos haremos daño. Yo amo a otro hombre, sé que yo te gusto, pero no quiero llegar demasiado lejos contigo, por qué a veces cuando me hablas siento como si fueras Edward, cuando me miras, sonríes y cuando al fin pude sentir tus labios con los míos creí que eras él. Por eso te pido que dejemos esto, tú nunca podrás ocupar el lugar que tiene Edward en mi corazón. Edward es el hombre que amaré toda mi vida.

Edward sintió mucha rabia al escuchar eso. Alejó bruscamente su rostro del de ella, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle a Isabella, todas las fuertes acusaciones que quería restregarle en la cara.

Él se quedó callado pensando: "Por que se hace la santa, a que quiere jugar por que quiere engañarme, Isabella Marie Swan eres una mentirosa tú no me amas. Nunca me amastes, me trataste como mierda", los ojos de Robert se llenaron de lágrimas.

– Entiendo –murmuró él comezando a caminar para alejarse de ella.

"Por qué está llorando", pensó Bella. Detuvo a Edward agarrándolo por la mano.

–Robert, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Bella?

Ella retrocedió un poco ante el resentimiento del tono de su voz.

—He dicho algo malo —dijo Isabella—. No entiendo por que de repente te haz deprimido.

–¡Maldición mujer dejame en paz! – bramó Edward, Bella se quedo petrificada miró a su alrededor las personas que pasaban los miraban con mala cara.

La mirada de Edward era glacial y su hostilidad intimidó a Bella, ella entonces le habló con más severidad de la que pretendía.

–¿Por qué demonios me gritas Robert? Yo no te he hecho nada, apenas te conozco, ¿por que eres tan hostil? Yo solo deseaba saber por que tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Eso no te interesa – sentenció él dandole la espalda a ella y marchándose.

Isabella estaba tan enfadada que necesitó unos minutos antes de poder moverse. Cuando al fin pudo andar, se dirigió lentamente hacia la salida del cine.

* * *

Edward no paro de caminar hasta llegar a su coche, subió al auto lanzando el carro en retroceso demasiado rápido, pensando: "Ella es mi propio demonio personal, que nunca dejará de hechizarme, a mala hora vine a este país, por que tenía que empeñarme tanto en seguirla, lo único que he conseguido es abrir más mi herida; realmente ella me ama, no eso es mentira no debo creerle". Edward hizo girar el coche y luego aceleró. Cogió los cincuenta kilómetros de velocidad antes de llegar a la vía pricipal y una vez en ella, llegó a las ochenta millas, deseaba estrellarse contra algo, no deseaba más sentir ese dolor que le consumía el alma.

Encendió la radio y puso el CD con la música que por lo general lo calmaba, pero le sirvió de poco.

Comenzó a llovinar, Edward prendió el limpia parabrisas y observó las gotas de lluvia caer en el cristal, la lluvia lo relajó. Pensó de nuevo en Bella: "La dejé allí sola y si le sucede algo, debería regresar por ella".

* * *

"Dios que torpe soy por que le dije a Leah que se fuera, no tengo suficiente dinero para un taxi y para completar mis males está lloviendo ", Bella sacó su celular del bolso, buscó el número de su amiga y luego apretó el botón verde. Pero no había señal.

–Lo que me faltaba –susurró Isabella observando el suelo molesta, caminó hasta un pequeño banco y se sentó.

—¡Bella!

Ella levantó la vista, Edward sostenía un paraguas.

–¿Que haces aquí?

–Vine por ti –contestó él, sonriendo.

— ¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? —le preguntó ella con acritud.

—Lo siento. He sido descortés —dijo él —. Me comporté como un idiota, realmente lo siento mucho —prosiguió—, ven conmigo te llevaré a tú casa.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas sola? —refunfuñó ella.

—Por favor –suplicó Edward.

– No, voy contigo para ninguna parte.

–Isabella Marie Swan, no voy a dejarte sola aquí, por más enojado que este contigo, nunca me alejaré de ti, seré insistente, deseo tenerte en mi vida eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

Los ojos de él eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora aquella última frase. A Bella se le olvido hasta respirar. La intensidad de la mirada de él era tan intensa que Isabella tuvo que apartar la vista pensando: "Esto es tan extraño, él siempre actúa como si me conociera y yo siento como si también lo conociera, es tan extraño". Bella se levantó del asiento y dijo:

–Llevame a mi apartamento.


	19. Capítulo dieciocho: Fuego

**Disclaimer**:

**_Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Sol de Medianoche y Breaking Dawn. También aparece información de internet del Veterans Healht Library._**

* * *

Puedes borrar a alguien de tu mente. Sacarlo de tú corazón es otra historia.

* * *

"Si deseo vengarme de ella tendré que seguirle el juego, supuestamente ama a Edward Cullen o sea a mí. No sé que gana mintiéndome, quizás este tramando algo para hacerme creer que es una buena mujer, y hacer que yo de nuevo caiga en sus redes, ¡No está vez no le permitiré que juegue conmigo!", pensó él:

–Bella no me importa que en tú corazón haya otro hombre, yo lucharé hasta tenerte.

Bella suspiró y contestó:

–Robert, te pido de favor que no lo hagas. Realmente no quiero que me cortejes.

–Yo nunca me rindo, cuando deseo algo siempre lo consigo –masculló él –. Sé que sacaré a Edward de tú corazón.

–Imposible – respondió ella.

Robert rió entre dientes y dijo:

–Nada es imposible.

–Tratar de enamorarme, será para ti una misión imposible, nunca podrás; no vas a ocupar el lugar de Edward. Él es muy especial para mí.

...

Edward se detuvo en la residencia de Isabella y dijo:

– Cómo ya te dije, nada es imposible, lucharé para poder borrar a ese hombre de tú corazón.

Bella no quiso seguir con el tema:

–Nos vemos –luego bajó del automóvil. Ella entró a la casa. Edward se quedó allí pensando en algunas de las palabras que Isabella le había dicho:

"..tú nunca podrás ocupar el lugar que tiene Edward en mi corazón. Edward es el hombre que amaré toda mi vida".

"Pero si ella me amaba tanto por que me lastimó, por que dice que me quiere si no es cierto".

De repente Edward escucha una explosión dentro del apartamento. Abre sus ojos asustado y sale del auto, corre hacia la puerta de la casa la cual por suerte estaba abierta:

–Bella – bramó él –Isabella –siguió Edward gritando mientras miraba a todas partes, había mucho humo y fuego no se podía ver casi nada. Edward comienza a toser se tapa la boca y nariz con la mano.

–Isabella –grito de nuevo, el humo cortaba su oxígeno se sentía sofocado, se quitó la chaqueta y volvió a cubrir su rostro –. Bella respóndeme, por favor.

–Robert –murmura Leah –. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

–No lo sé, yo estaba acabando de dejar a Bella, de momento oigo la explosión y me apresuró a bajar de mi auto.

–¡Oh! –exclamó Leah –Yo estaba en mi alcoba, ¿Dónde está Isabella?

– La estoy buscando pero ella no me responde –susurró él.

–Entonces hay que encontrarla –contestó Leah, Edward asintió.

–Isabella –replico Leah.

–Bella –gritó también Edward, de momento la ven. Isabella estaba tirada en el suelo. Edward se acercó a ella y la toma en brazos y dijo:

–Bella despierta –pero ella no reaccionaba, él se apresuró a salir de la casa junto a Leah –. Por favor abre la puerta de mi auto, voy a recostar a Isabella en el asiento trasero.

Leah hizo lo que él le pidió. Luego Edward llamó al 911.

La policía, bomberos y paramedicos no tardaron en llegar. El personal de emergencias médicas revisó a Edward, Leah y por último a Isabella, verificando sus frecuencias cardíacas, la respiración y la presión arterial, ya que el humo puede quemar o irritar las delicadas vías aéreas y privar al cuerpo de oxígeno; porque este contiene gases venenosos que pueden causar graves daños en la garganta y los pulmones, o impedir que el cuerpo pueda usar bien el oxígeno que respira aunque se alla inhalado una pequeña cantidad de humo.

Los tres fueron llevados en ambulancia hacia el hospital, Bella aún no despertaba. Aunque Leah y Edward estaban bien los doctores decidieron hacerle las siguientes pruebas:

Una radiografía del tórax para ver si hay daños en los pulmones, prueba de pulsioximetría para medir los niveles de oxígeno, usando un sensor de luz conectado al dedo, prueba de gases en la sangre arterial para medir la cantidad de oxígeno en la sangre, prueba de carboxihemoglobina para medir los niveles de monóxido de carbono en la sangre. A Isabella también le hicieron las pruebas, tenía un poco alto los niveles de carboxihemoglobina.

Aún Isabella no recobraba la conciencia. Edward y Leah aguardaron en la sala de espera, por noticias del estado de salud de Bella.

* * *

Bella recobró el conocimiento pasada las dos horas, pero aún no podía salir del hospital, ya que estaba bajo tratamiento de oxígeno. Veinticuatro horas después fue dada de alta. Cómo el apartamento de Leah y Isabella fue devorado por las llamas, gracias a un pequeño escape de gas. Edward les ofreció hospedaje a ambas en su casa. Les compró ropa y todo lo que les hacía falta, también se ofreció a ayudarlas a volver a sacar sus licencias, seguros sociales y cada pertenencia que no pudo ser salvada del fuego.

– Gracias por ofrecernos albergue en tu hogar – agradeció Leah observando la enorme estancia, luego se acomodó en el sillón, Bella se sentó al lado de su amiga.

–No hay de que – contestó él –. Desean algo de beber.

–Agua por favor –murmuró Leah.

–¿Y tú Isabella? –preguntó Edward, pero ella no le respondió, Edward no añadió nada más y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar el agua.

–Amiga –dijo Leah acariciando el cabello de Bella –. Sé que aún estás un poco alterada por lo sucedido, pero trata de ser amable con Robert el nos a ofrecido hospedaje en su casa, debemos agradecer a Dios de que este hombre allá aparecido en tú vida.

Edward regresó a la sala con un vaso lleno de agua, se lo dio a Leah y luego dijo:

–He acomodado las cosas que le compré en aquella habitación al fondo, si necesitan algo más, me lo dejan saber. Estaré en mi cuarto.

–Ok –respondio Leah. Edward sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación.

–¿Quieres descansar un poco?– le preguntó Leah a su amiga, Isabella asintió ambas se dirigieron a la alcoba.

La habitación era enorme, tenia una cama tamaño king size, un guardarropa gigantesco, dos pequeñas mesitas de noche, un escritorio y TV LCD . En un extremo de la habitación estaba el cuarto de baño y en el otro un pequeño balcón. El cuarto estaba pintando de un color azul celeste.

Leah corrió la puerta de cristal y salió al balcón, la noche había caído, entró de nuevo al cuarto.

–Esta muy bonito verdad –dijo Leah a su amiga.

–¿Qué cosa? –murmuro de mal humor Bella.

– La habitación, sabes no entiendo como no te puedes fijar en un hombre tan bello está para comérselo y además tiene un buen corazón –Isabella rodó los ojos y se recostó en la cama.

–Leah no quiero hablar de Robert, lo único que deseo es descansar un poco –Leah suspiró y se acostó en la cama también. Al par de minutos ambas quedaron dormidas.


	20. Capítulo diecinueve: Mentiras

**Disclaimer**:

_Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Sol de Medianoche y Breaking Dawn._

* * *

**_"Hay tres cosas que no se pueden ocultar por mucho tiempo: El sol, la luna y la verdad"._ **(Buddha)

* * *

Tres semanas y media después. Isabella no le dirigía la palabra a Edward, trataba de hacer como si él no existiera. Aunque ella, lo ignoraba todas las mañanas, él la saludaba diciendo:

—Hola Bella, buenos días.

Isabella solo ladeaba la cabeza levemente sin mirarle, asentía una vez y luego miraba en la dirección opuesta.

Y ése era el único contacto que tenian durante todo el día.

Aunque Isabella hacia todo lo posible para ignorar a Edward con todas sus fuerzas a veces, no podía contenerse, le miraba disimuladamente de reojo, en el auto, salón o en el apartamento.

La madre de Isabella se dio cuenta del mal estado de ánimo de su hija a pesar de que Isabella hizo todo lo posible para no preocupar a su madre el tono de sus correos electrónicos alertó a Renée de su tristeza. Su mamá telefoneó unas cuantas veces, preocupada. Bella intentó convencerla de que sólo era los estudios, que la aplanaban. Pero la realidad era que estar tan cerca de Robert la tenía mal.

...

Era jueves. Ambas chicas viajaban a la universidad en el auto de Edward, Isabella no quería ir al Colegio en el automóvil de Robert deseaba viajar en el de ella, pero Leah la terminaba convenciendo.

Isabella se hizo un poco más cercana a Eric, comenzó a salir con él y cada vez que tenia una tarea, pendiente le telefoneaba para que ambos la hicieran juntos, todo eso lo hacía para tratar de alejar a Robert de su camino.

—Hola, Eric — saludó Isabella.

—Hola, Bella.

—¿He dejado mi libro, podemos compartir el tuyo? —preguntó ella mientras el abría la puerta del aula de clases, los dos entraron.

—Claro Bella, no hay problema –susurró él.

Isabella y Eric se acomodaron en sus pupitres. El profesor dio comienzo a la clase, una hora después la clase había culminado.

Se dirigieron a su siguiente materia hoy tenían examen. El profesor paso asistencia y luego entregó las pruebas. Bella tomó el examen en sus manos y puso su nombre y fecha, luego comenzó a leer las preguntas:

**1\. La temperatura ambiente idónea para realizar la higiene del paciente encamado es aproximadamente:**

a) De 25º C.

b) De 20º C.

c) De 28º C.

d) Todas ellas.

...

Isabella analizó la pregunta por unos segundos y pensó: Es 25° C.

**2\. Un banco de tamaño pequeño ****que se utiliza para apoyo se denomina:**

a) Escan.

b) Prono.

c) Escabel.

d) Corva.

...

–Bien ese es escabel –murmuró ella en voz baja marcando la repuesta.

**3\. Las bacterias que tiene forma de bastón se llaman:**

a) Cocos.

b) Bacilos.

c) Cocobacilos.

d) Vibrios.

...

"Esa es fácil basilos", pensó ella. Siguió contestando cada una de las preguntas al llegar a la última la lee, contesta y dice:

–Al fin acabé – se pone en pie y observa que Eric aún va por la pregunta treinta y seis, así que ella se despide de él y se dirige a su próxima clase, aún faltaban quince minutos para entrar así que toma asiento en el suelo. Edward se encontraba caminando por el pasillo, ve a Isabella sentada en el piso, como ella no le hablaba él entró al salón, ella espero un par de minutos más y se puso en pie, también entró al aula. El profesor estaba en su escritorio leyendo un libro. Bella se dirige a su silla y se sienta.

Cuatro minutos después el profesor dio comienzo a la clase.

–Bien jóvenes hoy utilizaremos las probetas y los vasos PMP graduados para realizar mezclas homogéneas y heterogéneas. ¿Cuál es la definición de homogénea? –preguntó él señalando a un alumno.

El chico respondió:

– Cuando una sustancia tiene una composición uniforme.

–Bien, siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué significa heterogénea? –el profesor señalo a Isabella ella contestó:

–Es cuando podemos diferenciar las fases o partes que la componen.

–Ok, ahora que ya tenemos claro las definiciones pasamos a explicar las mezclas homogéneas y heterogéneas. Ya en la clase pasada había explicado lo que es una mezcla. Hay dos tipos de mezclas diferentes. Mezclas homogéneas las cuales sus componentes no se pueden diferenciar a simple vista, estás mezclas homogéneas de líquidos se conocen con el nombre de disoluciones y están constituidas por un soluto y un disolvente, siendo el primero el que se encuentra en menor proporción...

Isabella dejó de prestarle atención al profesor y comenzó a mirar de reojo a Robert. Él se dio cuenta y la comenzó a observar, Bella volvió a atender al profesor, pero Edward no dejo de observarla. Ella le devolvió la mirada de nuevo a Edward, esperando que él apartara la suya, pero en lugar de eso, él continuó observándola con gran intensidad. Las manos de Bella comenzaron a temblar.

— ¿Señor Robert? —llamó el profesor.

—Disculpe profesor, no lo estaba atendiendo puede repetir la pregunta—respondió Edward apartando su ojos de Bella.

Isabella clavó la vista en sus libreta de apuntes en cuanto los ojos de Edward la liberaron, intentando centrarse, Isabella dejó caer el pelo sobre su hombro derecho para ocultar su rostro.

El período de clases término. Isabella se levantó, caminó fuera del salón, su amiga Leah la esperaba. Edward salió también.

— Hola chicos –los saludo Leah –. Cómo ha estado su día.

–Bien –susurro Bella.

–No muy bien Isabella aún no me habla –contestó Edward, Leah miró a Isabella sonriendo y pensando: " Estos dos tortolitos actúan como niños pequeños".

–Vámonos –dijo Isabella jalando la mano de su amiga, Edward las siguió. Al llegar al auto los tres subieron al vehículo. Cuando llegaron al apartamento Isabella se fue directo a la habitación.

Leah se quedo en la sala conversando con Edward:

–Tengo una idea –susurró Leah –. Como Bella no quiere hablarte, creó que puede funcionar el que yo me vaya por unas cuántas horas.

Leah observó su reloj de pulsera y dijo:

–Volveré como a la medianoche, si esto que voy hacer no funciona definitivamente Isabella, no desea nada contigo.

–Es buena idea –contesto él, ella asintió y se marchó.

* * *

Había pasado una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos, Bella esperaba por Leah.

– ¿Qué sucede con Leah se piensa quedar en la sala con Edward? –susurró molesta Isabella.

Bella miró el reloj de su celular y vio que casi eran las tres de la tarde. Caminó de un lado al otro en la habitación, luego se acercó a la puerta y salió del cuarto. Se dirigió a la sala, pero allí no había nadie, siguió andando hasta que llegó a la cocina, allí vio a Robert sentado en la mesa comiendo.

–¿Dónde está Leah? –preguntó Bella.

— Vaya me has vuelto hablar —dijo él, sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa de felicidad.

—No, en realidad no —admitió Bella, ella dio la media vuelta para marcharse, Edward se levanta de la mesa y la detiene, pegándola contra la pared.

Isabella cerró los párpados para no verlo a los ojos.

–Bella abre tus párpados y mirame –ella nego con la cabeza –.¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?

–A nada– respondió ella.

–Si no le temes a nada abre tus ojos y mirame. No seas cobarde enfrentame, sé que te pongo nerviosa, sé que yo te gusto, por qué te he cachado viéndome. Realmente es muy tonto este comportamiento que haz adoptado. No entiendo que ganas evitandome y dejandome de hablar.

Ella abrió sus ojos molesta.

–No quiero involucrarme contigo, cuántas veces debo repetir lo mismo.

–Eres una mentirosa siempre lo has sido –murmuró él con ira.

Isabella fruncio el ceño y dijo:

–No te entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir con que siempre he sido una mentirosa?

"Demonios cuando dejaré de meter la pata", pensó Edward.

–Dame una oportunidad –suplico él.

–¿No evites el tema. Dime que quisiste decir con que siempre yo he sido una mentirosa.

–Ok, te diré la verdad –susurró él –. La verdad es que yo sé todo sobre ti, averigüe tu pasado, sé lo que le hiciste al pobre Edward Cullen te hiciste su novia por una apuesta y luego lo humillaste frente a todo el mundo dejándolo, sabes como me enteré, por qué Edward Cullen es mi mejor amigo.

Isabella abrió sus ojos atónita y se desmayo.


	21. Capítulo veinte: La carta

**Disclaimer**:

_Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Sol de Medianoche y Breaking Dawn._

* * *

**_El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece;_**

**_no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor;_**

**_no se goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad._**

**_ Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._**

1 Corintios 13:4-7Reina-Valera 1960 (RVR1960)

* * *

Isabella se encontraba recostada en la cama, ella abrió sus párpados y vio que Edward sostenía en sus manos un pequeño algodón con alcohol, que le pasaba por la nariz. Él al ver que Isabella había reaccionado, retiró el algodón del rostro de ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Edward.

—¡No! ¡No, estoy bien ¿Tú crees que soy idiota? —bramó Isabella, parándose de la cama con cuidado, Edward que estaba sentado en el borde del colchón también se puso en pie.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —murmuró él.

—Desde el primer día en que te vi –contestó ella –. Algo en mi interior me decía que tú, bajo esa fachada de niño bonito me ocultabas algo. ¡Deja de jugar conmigo y dime la verdad, de una buena vez! ¡Ese cuento de que tú eres el mejor amigo de Edward, no me lo trago! —exclamó Bella.

— ¡Qué es lo que quieres escuchar Isabella! ¿Qué a caso crees que soy Edward Cullen? ¡Maldición cuando vas a dejar de pensar eso, reacciona Isabella, yo no soy Edward! —murmuró él con sarcasmo.

Isabella cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo por la nariz, sus dientes rechinaron por el coraje. Trató de tranquilizar su respiración y luego volvió a abrir los ojos. Ella observó el rostro de Edward, el cual se veía en calma, impasible, pero ella notaba que había algo raro en sus ojos, algo que intentaba esconder con todo su empeño. Bella sintió un incómodo espasmo en el estómago.

—¿Por qué mientes? Todo está más claro que el agua, tus ojos son idénticos a los de Edward, tus expresiones; cada cosa que haces me lo recuerda y la única explicación lógica es que tú eres Edward.

—Bella, eres totalmente absurda —murmuró él con frialdad.

Isabella sintió un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos y le entró un ansia enorme de roperle la cara a Edward. Isabella tuvo que juntar las manos y entrelazar los dedos, para no cometer ninguna imprudencia.

—Bien, okay digamos que lo que dices es cierto que eres amigo de Edward Cullen...

—No estoy mintiendo soy amigo de Edward —la interrumpió él, Isabella se quedó mirando los ojos de él pensando: "Será cierto, bueno quizás sea verdad, pero si él no es Edward que ha venido hacer a este país a caso esta aquí para hacerme daño".

—¿Entonces por qué has aparecido en mi vida de momento? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Deseas hacerle justicia a Edward? ¿Quieres hacerme daño?

"Demonios esto se ha complicado", pensó él.

— Isabella yo supe de ti por él y tienes toda la razón decidí hacerle justicia a mi amigo, al principio quería enamorarte jugar contigo y botarte, pero con el paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta que eres una buena chica y que quizás lo que ocurrió con Edward fue un mal entendido —mintió él, esa explicación no convenció mucho a Bella.

Ella se quedó pensando: "Hay algo aquí que no me cuadra y haré todo lo posible por descubrir la verdad".

Isabella se acercó a Robert y observó sus ojos verdes, luego dijo:

—¿Por qué Edward me dejó?

—Bella de que hablas, la que dejó a Edward fuiste tú –contestó él.

—Yo no lo dejé, en la carta que yo le escribi le expliqué todo, realmente no entiendo qué sucedió. Sé que fui muy ruin, me comporte como una perra, acepté una apuesta para tan solo pertenecer a un grupo de idiotas, pero luego escuché a esos, que se decían ser mis amigos, hablando de que cuando yo me acostara con él, yo quedaría como una cualquiera frente a todo el mundo, fui muy estúpida al hacerles caso; ellos tenian razón, yo era demasiado manipulable, sin personalidad e ingenua. Acepté jugar con los sentimientos de un hombre que no se lo merecía. Perdí mi virginidad con él y no me arrepiento, él fue lo mejor que pudo pasar en mi vida. Sé que fui muy mala, pero gracias a qué acepte ese reto conocí al amor de mi vida y no sabes lo que yo daría, por volverlo a ver de nuevo.

Edward respondió:

–Bella, aún sigo sin comprender, si amabas a Edward y al final te enamoraste de él y decidiste quedarte a su lado, por que lo humillastes, por que lo sacaste de tu vida, si querías estar con él.

–Eso fue por culpa de Rosalie ella me obligó, me amenazó con decirle la verdad a mi padre. Dijo que le enseñaría una grabación a mi papá, mi mente se nubló y lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacerle una carta a Edward explicándole la verdad, para que él me ayudará.

Edward no podía creer lo que escuchaba se llevó las manos a la cabeza, caminó hacia la pared reclinándose en ella, observando el suelo. Su rostro era severo y mantenía una postura tensa. Isabella trago saliva pensando: "Ahora que le sucede".

Luego él contempló a Bella sin despegar los labios, después el cerró los ojos y apretó el puente de la nariz entre los dedos de la mano derecha. Isabella permaneció callada. Luego de varios minutos Edward habló:

—Una carta —murmuró—, ¡Bella una misiva no iba a resolver el problema! aunque al final estuvieras arrepentida, la manera adecuada de resolver la situación era hablando con Edward...

Él no pudo completar la frase sentia demasiada cólera, los puños los tenía crispados colgando a cada lado. Él seguía recostado contra la pared.

–¿Edward no te habló sobre la carta? –susurró Isabella acercándose lentamente.

–Bella, te pido que no te me acerques –murmuro él, Isabella obedeció.

Ella observo que la mandíbula de él estaba tensa.

–Robert – dijo ella –. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás molesto?

–Tienes que preguntarlo– la voz de él era dura, cínica. Isabella fruncio su ceño, realmente ella no sabía que le sucedía a él.

"Por qué se comporta así", pensó ella.

–Necesito estar sólo –dijo Edward saliendo de la recámara y encerrándose en su habitación. Edward buscó la carta en un cajón, la sacó y la observó, luego dijo:

–Por que la guarde, por que nunca la lei. Dejé pasar dos años, dos malditos años–despues de decir eso él abrió el sobre y leyó la misiva. Al terminar de leer el contenido cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando.

–Isabella, lo siento –susurró él abrazando la carta contra su pecho –. Si aquel día que me la diste, la hubiera leído, quizá todo hubiera sido diferente, o quizá me habría enojado un poco, pero al fin al cabo, te hubiese perdonado. Dios mío, ahora que debo hacer le he dicho una y otra vez que yo no soy Edward Cullen, debería aclararle todo de una buena vez. Ella tambien me mintió, me mantuvo engañado por demasiado tiempo, debió decirmelo de frente, si ella hubiese sido honesta desde un principio nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Ella debe enteder por que actúe de esta forma pero si no lo entiende y si al yo decirle la verdad le produce rabia, dolor y desilusión ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo decir la verdad?


	22. Capitulo veintiuno: La verdad

**Disclaimer**:

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Sol de Medianoche y Breaking Dawn._

* * *

**El que dice una mentira no sabe qué tarea ha asumido, porque estará obligado a inventar veinte más para sostener la certeza de esta primera.**

Alexander Pope (1688-1744) Poeta inglés.

**Con una mentira suele irse muy lejos, pero sin esperanzas de volver.**

Proverbio judío

**Una mentira no tendría sentido si la verdad no fuera percibida como peligrosa.**

Alfred Adler (1870-1937) Psicólogo y psiquiatra austriaco.

**Una mentira es como una bola de nieve; cuanto más rueda, más grande se vuelve.**

Martin Lutero (1483-1546) Reformador alemán.

* * *

Isabella Swan se encontraba en la regadera, ella deseaba relajar su cuerpo con el agua caliente, la conversación que había tenido con Edward la dejó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cuando ella concluyó de ducharse, salió de la bañera, tomó la toalla, secó su cuerpo y luego se la enrolló en el cabello.

Se puso un vestido y caminó hasta el tocador de la habitación, se quitó la toalla del pelo, la depósito encima de una silla, luego cogió un peine y desenredo su cabello, al terminar colocó la peineta en su lugar. Su dolor de cabeza no habia mejorado.

Salió del cuarto y se fue hacia la cocina, buscó en la alacena, una pastilla que contuviera acetaminophen, ella rompió un pequeño paquete, abrió la nevera buscando la jarra de agua la cuál virtio en un vaso, se bebió las pastillas y el agua, después se sirvió un cuenco de cereales.

Comió despacio, masticando cada bocado con lentitud. Al terminar ella lavó el cuenco y la cuchara, los secó luego los guardó.

–¡Por que la jaqueca no se va! ¡Discutir con él tonto ese me ha producido esto! ¿Qué debo hacer? Bueno mejor dejo de pensar.

Isabella volvió a mirar en la despensa pero está vez fue en busca de una bebida alcohólica. Encontró una botella de whisky, la abrió y bebió directo de la botella, no se bebió todo el contenido, pero en menos de media hora quedó completamente borracha, ya que ella no estaba a acostumbrada a beber. Salió de la cocina caminando mareada, arrastrando los pies, al llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación de Edward dijo:

–Ese Robert esconde algo y lo voy a averiguar ahora mismo –después de decir eso ella comenzó a tocar con fuerza gritando –Abre la puerta Robert.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó él –¡Vas a romper la puerta!

–No me importa –bramó ella golpeándola mas duró – Abre ya.

Edward abrió:

– Bella ¿Acaso estás borracha?

–No, no estoy ebria.

–Isabella ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu recámara, se ve que estás muy embriagada? –susurró Edward, agarrándola por el brazo.

– De aquí no me muevo hasta que no me digas, donde esta Edward. Quiero verlo. Necesito saber, por que se marchó.

Edward la miró con ojos tristes, recordando el pasado cuando ella le entregó la carta:

—Léela –dijo Bella.

—Claro —susurra él dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Él ayuda a Isabella a subir, a su vehículo.

— Nos vemos —murmura ella.

—Nos vemos, mañana —susurra él, sonriendo.

* * *

...Él se encontraba en su habitación tomó su bulto, lo abrió y sacó el sobre que Isabella le había dado. Lo rasgo, sacó la carta…

— Hijo, tú tía Sara acaba de llegar de visita, ven para que la saludes—murmuró Esme.

Al final del día él olvido leer la carta.

* * *

Al otro día en el colegio, Bella no había venido a clases, él la llamó al celular pero ella no contestó . Isabella llegó al mediodía, se encontró con él en el pasillo y dijo:

—Leíste la carta.

—Sí, ya la leí —mintió él para no hacer sentir mal a su chica, ya que, con la visita de su tía el día anterior, se le olvido por completo leer el contenido de la carta.

—Okay, estas de acuerdo, no estás enojado conmigo— él mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro sin comprender —Bien, comencemos el juego...

...

* * *

"Maldición que idiota fui, todo por no leer, qué demonios le puedo decir a Isabella, que excusa razonable puedo darle. Cuando ella me dejó frente a todo el mundo, no me quedó ganas de leer esa carta, me volví un cobarde, la guardé por dos años y ahora que he leído su contenido, no sé que debo hacer", pensó él.

–Isabella mejor hablamos mañana hoy estas muy alcoholizada, te acompañaré a tu cuarto.

–No –dijo ella tambaleándose hasta la cama de él, allí se recostó.

–Bella, por favor ven –murmuró él tratando de levantarla de la cama, pero no podía, tanto forcejeo hizo que él cayera encima de ella.

–¡Auch! –exclamó ella, Edward se iba a quitar de encima, pero ella lo detuvo por el brazo, los ojos de Isabella se deslizaron por los rasgos de Edward: Ella observó la dureza de su mandíbula cuadrada, la suave curva de sus labios carnosos, la línea recta de su nariz, el ángulo agudo de sus pómulos...

Ella dejó para último sus ojos, sabiendo que perdería el hilo de sus pensamientos en cuanto se sumergiera en ellos. Eran grandes, cálidos, de un líquido color verde, enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas negras. Asomarse a sus pupilas siempre la hacía sentir de un modo especial, como si sus huesos se volvieran esponjosos. "Por qué no me resignó a creer que este hombre no sea Edward, " pensó Bella.

–¿Enserio no eres Edward?

–Bella, si yo te digo que soy Edward que harías –susurró él, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas Isabella sintió un nudo en la garganta; una opresión en su pecho, amaba demasiado a Edward lo quería de vuelta en su vida, por eso susurró:

–Nunca dejarte ir – al Isabella pronunciar eso los labios de él acariciaron la garganta de ella, justo debajo del oído de Isabella. Edward rió nerviosamente y dijo:

–Soy Edward Cullen –Bella sintió una enorme felicidad, ella rodeo sus brazos por el cuello de él y su boca se poso febrilmente sobre la de Edward.

..

..

Bella estaba dormida acostada sobre el pecho de Edward, Isabella abrió sus párpados y se sentó, observó a Edward y vio que él estaba desnudo, Bella miró su cuerpo y dijo:

–¡No puedo ser! Al parecer hice el amor con este hombre y no recuerdo nada – Bella recogió su ropa de la cama y justo cuando se disponía a salir, Edward agarró su mano y preguntó:

–¿A donde vas?

–No tengo idea de lo que paso anoche, pero lo que si sé, es que no debió pasar –murmuró ella zafándose de su agarré y callando de nalgas en el suelo – Eres un estúpido te aprovechaste de que estaba borracha y me hiciste tuya. ¡Verdad!

–Isabella, las cosas no son así, ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada? – Edward se puso de pie, Bella se levantó del piso.

–Lo único que recuerdo es un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que al parecer no se me ha quitado –gritó ella tocando su cabeza.

–¡Si deseabas eliminar el dolor, no debiste beber alcohol ! ... –susurró él, ella lo interrumpió.

–Mira Robert lo menos que necesito ahora es un sermón de un hombre que se aprovecho de mi embriaguez –bramó ella.

–Isabella yo no...

–Cállate, no quiero oír nada–grito ella.

–¿Chicos que sucede? –dijo Leah, Bella se acercó a la puerta tambaleándose y la abrió, Isabella abraza a su amiga –¿Bella por qué estás tan alterada? –preguntó Leah.

–Por favor Leah, no quiero hablar de eso ¡sólo sácame de aquí! –Leah ayudó a Bella, a llegar a la habitación donde ambas habían sido instaladas por Edward.

* * *

Edward estaba hablando por el celular con su mejor amiga Alice, él estaba fuera del apartamento. Él le había contado a Alice que lo que habia sucedido hace dos años atrás había sido un mal entendido, su amiga estaba sorprendida.

–Dios mío, Edward no se que decirte, Isabella actuó mal, no debió aceptar esa apuesta, pero todo en la vida pasa por algo, tú dices que en la carta ella te confeso que te ama, Edward lo que tienes que hacer es aclarar todo, tú también la amas, habla con ella, sé que todo se va a arreglar, ya lo verás.

–Alice, yo creí que todo estaba resuelto, le confesé ayer a Bella que soy Edward, pero ella no lo recuerda por que estaba ebria – murmuró él en el teléfono, Leah había salido en busca de Edward ya que deseaba saber por que Isabella termino ebria y en la cama de él, pero lamentablemente ella escuchó la parte final de la oración, ella lleva sus manos a sus labios sorprendida.

–Eres Edward Cullen.

Él deja caer su celular al suelo y se voltea:

–Si –respondió él, Leah se acerca a Edward y lo aprieta por los brazos – Mi amiga a sufrido tanto por ti, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Qué intenciones tenías mintiéndole así a Bella? ¿Por que cambiaste tú identidad?

–Todo fue un mal entendido, le revele ayer quien soy a Isabella, pero ella a olvidado todo – explicó él a Leah con ojos llorosos – Mis intenciones con Isabella eran humillarla, yo quería venganza ella me sacó de su vida, frente a una multitud de personas por una maldita apuesta. Yo quería enamorarla y desecharla, quería que ella sintiera lo que yo sentí, Isabella arruinó mi ilusión del primer amor...

Leah lo interrumpe.

–Isabella te ama, sé que al principio todo fue un juego, pero gracias a eso ella se enamoró de ti. Dime ¿Decidiste vengarte de ella por la carta que te escribió?

–No, la carta no fue la razón ya que, no la leí. Isabella planeó todo mal, en vez de escribir una misiva debió haber hablado conmigo, aunque yo hubiese leído el contenido de esa carta, sé que igual, me hubiera enojado con ella, aunque mas adelante con el tiempo la hubiese perdonado. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si Bella...

– Edward, lo pasado es pasado ya no se puede arreglar. Enfrenta a Bella confiesa todo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, ya que ella está muy enojada contigo por lo que sucedió ayer, cree que te aprovechaste de ella para hacerla tuya.


	23. Capitulo veintidós: Lluvia

**Disclaimer**:

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Sol de Medianoche y Breaking Dawn._

* * *

_**"Despiértame **_  
_**despiértame por dentro, sálvame,**_  
_**di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad.**_  
_**Despiértame, ordena a mi sangre que corra, **__**no puede despertar.**_  
_**Antes de terminar incompleta sálvame. S**__**álvame de la nada en la que me he convertido",** _canción de Evanescence Bring Me to Life.

* * *

–¿Por qué termine en la cama con él? ¿Por qué no logro recordar nada? –dijo ella sollozando de rabia, Bella reclinó su cabeza contra la pared y comenzó a darle pequeños golpes al muro con su hueso frontal–, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió por que amanecí en la cama de Robert?

De repente ella empezó a recordar algo, Isabella recordó sus caricias, los besos que se dieron y su cálido cuerpo contra el de ella...

–No, no quiero rememorar eso, quiero olvidar sus labios, caricias, no deseo recordar ya nada, por que ahora todo va a ser peor, ya que, haber hecho el amor con él, le hace creer a mi mente que ese hombre es mi Edward. Ya no quiero pensar en nada, todo esto debe acabar y sé como voy a solucionar todo de una buena vez.

Isabella tomó la cartera y las llaves de su auto. Salió del apartamento vio a Leah y Edward a fuera, ambos la miraron, Bella los ignoró y camino hasta su vehículo.

–¿Bella a donde vas? – preguntó Edward.

–Qué te importa – respondió Isabella subiendo al auto, Edward trato de abrir la puerta del pasajero pero tenía seguro, Bella encendió el motor y salió de allí a toda velocidad.

–Debo seguirla –le dijo él a Leah, entrando en su auto y arrancado.

—¡Arggh! —gruñó Isabella cuando se dio cuenta de que él la seguia – ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer en mi vida para atormentarme?

Bella apretó el acelerador...

Al llegar hasta su objetivo ella sale de su vehículo corriendo, se encontraba en los acantilados de Dover los cuales forman parte de la costa británica frente al estrecho de Dover y Francia. Era un acantilado, que alcanzaba hasta 106 metros de altura, debe su llamativa fachada a su composición de color blanco puro de carbonato de calcio, acentuado por vetas de pedernal negro. Los acantilados se extienden al este y oeste desde el pueblo de Dover en el condado de Kent.

Edward también bajó de su auto y gritó:

—¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres suicidarte?

—Solo quiero dejar de sufrir –dijo ella deteniendo la marcha y volteandose, luego comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás. Para llegar al acantilado, ella tenia que terminar el sendero de tierra y apresurarse a llegar a las rocas. Edward camino despacio tratando de acercarse a ella y luego con rabia dijo:

–¡Bella, deja esto ahora mismo! Detente.

A Isabella se le agarrotaron los músculos, paralizándole donde estaba, ya que no era la voz de Robert la que le reñía ahora. Conocía esa voz furiosa, una voz hermosa, suave como el terciopelo la voz de su Edward, ella quedo por un momento en estado de shock.

"Es su voz", pensó ella. Todo se le aclaró a Isabella por completo en el momento en que escuchó su voz. Como si su cabeza hubiera emergido repentinamente de algún pozo oscuro. Era más consciente de todo, la vista, el sonido, la sensación del aire frío que no había notado que estuviera soplando cortándole la cara. De repente recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Edward volvió a hablar:

–Esto es temerario, infantil y estúpido, Isabella, acabar con tú vida no resolvera nada– bufó la voz de él, mirándole con ojos atemorizados.

–Edward – murmuró ella, "No de seguro mi mente, me engaña de nuevo", pensó ella.

–Si mi amor soy Edward –Bella negó con la cabeza.

Isabella no quería aceptar la verdad y comenzó a pensar que había sufrido alguna especie de alucinación. Y que lo que había sucedido ayer era también producto de su imaginación.

"Bella ese no es Edward, definitivamente me he vuelto loca" dijo la mente de ella.

–¡Tú no eres Edward, me lo has dicho un sin fin de veces! –exclamó ella llorando.

–¿Acaso no reconoces mi voz?–contestó él, Isabella cerró sus ojos, empezó a sentir de nuevo el viento en su piel, volvió abrir los párpados, pero mirando hacia el cielo, las nubes se estaban acumulando poco a poco. Las más cercanas eran plomizas, pero entre los resquicios se divisaba otra capa de nubes con un espeluznante color púrpura.

–Los cielos deben de tener planeado algo espantoso para hoy– susurró Bella sonriendo.

Ya se comenzaba a sentir la presión de las nubes más cerca del suelo.

Isabella comenzó a correr de nuevo, ella llegó al punto donde el sendero de tierra se abría hacia aquel precipicio de roca, las primeras gotas de agua salpicaron su rostro. Isabella pasó un letrero que decía:

**Peligro:**

**_Se recomienda __permanecer al menos a cinco metros del borde del abismo._**

* * *

El viento soplaba ahora con más fuerza y la lluvia le azotaba el rostro a Isabella.

Ella se acercó al borde, manteniendo la mirada fija en el espacio vacío que se abría delante de ella. Se quito los zapatos, los dedos de sus pies tantearon a ciegas, acariciando la rugosa repisa de roca. Bella respiro hondo y aguantó el aire dentro de su pecho.

–Bella –gritó Edward.

Ella sonrió y exhaló el aire. "Él no es Edward", repetía su mente una y otra vez.

–No lo hagas –suplicó él.

–Mi mente ya no volverá a jugar conmigo –dijo ella riendo con locura.

–Por favor Isabella. Hazlo por mí, soy yo, tú Edward –susurró él llorando –_. _Por favor mi amor, escucha mi voz, realmente soy yo. Siento haberte hecho creer que era otra persona, no sabes cuánto lo siento.

–Tú nunca serás Edward – Isabella estaba completamente desquiciada.

–Por favor – repitió él de nuevo, ella lo ignoró sintiendo la intensa lluvia que le revolvía el pelo, luego se puso de puntillas.

–¡No, Bella! Reacciona realmente soy yo, te juró que soy yo.

Ella no lo escuchó levantó los brazos como si fuera a tirarse de cabeza y alzó el rostro hacia la lluvia. Se inclinó, agachándose para tomar más impulso... Edward trató de acercarse a ella lentamente, Isabella se dio cuenta así que se tiró del acantilado, Edward logró agarrar un pedazo de tela, pero no sirvió de nada ambos cayeran por el precipicio.

El viento oponía resistencia, tratando en vano de combatir la inexorable gravedad, empujando y volteando a ambos en espirales, como si ellos fueran un cohete que se precipita contra el suelo, ambos atravesaron como un cuchillo la superficie del agua, la cual estaba helada. Los dos bajaban a toda velocidad, hacia las profundidades de aquellas aguas gélidas y negras.

La corriente los atrapó, ellos sintieron cómo las olas se disputaban contra sus cuerpos, tirando de los dos como si estuvieran decididas a partirlos en dos. Edward tomó a Isabella por el brazo, sacándola a la superficie, ambos tomaron aire.

–No luches contra la corriente, deja que te lleve–dijo Edward, Bella asintió la locura que ella había sentido hace un momento se había esfumado –. Conserva tu energía para nadar metódicamente y mantenerte a flote. Tú y yo debemos nadar en diagonal hacia la orilla, así nos alejaremos de la corriente.

–Pero estamos demasiado lejos de la costa, no creó que este bien alejarnos más –susurró ella tragando un poco de agua y tratando de mantenerse a floté.

–Isabella hazme caso, esa es la forma adecuada de salir.

Isabella obedeció. Ambos comenzaron a nadar.

Edward y Bella, nadaron aproximadamente en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados.

Isabella se comenzó a sentir fatigada había nadado demasiado, ella se detuvo, Edward se dio cuenta y también dejó de nadar y dijo:

–¡No te detengas! ¡Sigue nadando!

Pero ella no hizo caso, Isabella estaba agotada sin fuerzas. Edward se acercó a ella para mantenerla a floté.

El frío del agua les estaba entumeciendo piernas y brazos a ambos, pero Edward era más resistente.

Bella ya no quería seguir peleando por su vida, tenia mucho sueño, sentia mareo y demasiado agotamiento muscular. Ella cerró sus ojos.

–No puedes rendirte. ¡Lucha! –gritó Edward –. ¡Maldita sea, Bella, sigue luchando!

Isabella volvió a abrir sus párpados y observó a Edward. Él la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

–No cierres los ojos, no te dejes vencer yo te sacaré de aquí.


	24. Capítulo veintitrés: Te amo

**Disclaimer**:

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Sol de Medianoche y Breaking Dawn._

* * *

_**Quédate con quien conozca la peor versión de ti, y en vez de irse, se quede y te ayude a ser mejor.**_

(Sacado de una lámina en internet)

* * *

Edward continuó nadando, sujetaba a Bella por el pecho. Él era un buen nadador y ahora luchaba por salvar su vida y la de Isabella.

—Te amo princesa, te amo más que a mi propia existencia, nunca dejaré que te pase nada, prefiero morir primero en este embravecido mar, antes de verte morir a ti —susurró él apretándola con mas fuerza a su cuerpo.

Después de un breve lapso de tiempo, Edward dejo de sentir el tirón de la corriente, ahora debia evitar caer de nuevo en ella, asi que siguió nadando de forma inclinada aprovechando el empuje de las olas de traslación.

Cuando al fin pudo llegar a la costa, sacó a Isabella del agua, ella estaba muy débil y helada. La depósito con cuidado en la arena.

—¿Bella? —inquirió Edward, con voz abrumada —. Bella, cariño, ¿puedes oírme?

Bella comenzó a intentar abrir sus párpados, le llevó casi un minuto, pero al abrirlos pudo ver las oscuras nubes de color púrpura que dejaban caer una lluvia helada sobre su rostro.

—Ed...—murmuró ella.

El rostro de Edward bloqueó el cielo.

—¡Isabella!—dijo él, mientras el alivio le recorría las facciones. Él tenía los ojos humedecidos a causa del aguacero que aun caía sobre ellos—. ¡Oh! Gracias al cielo estas bien.

–T-tengo mucho f-frío... —tartamudeo ella, con labios temblorosos.

—Será mejor que te saqué de aquí —dijo Edward, luego deslizó sus brazos debajo de ella alzándola con mucho esfuerzo. Edward encorvó los hombros para protegerla de la lluvia. El resbaló la cabeza de ella hacia su brazo.

Estar fuera del agua y pegada al pecho de Edward hizo que ella comenzará a entrar un poco en calor a pesar de la fuerte lluvia.

Edward subió por la playa en dirección a la carretera.

Bella contemplaba el rostro de Edward, alzo la mano y le acarició la mejilla. Edward posó sus ojos verdes en ella y luego le sonrió.

Ella pensó: "De verdad que me pase de la raya, no debí lanzarme del acantilado, porque se me tuvo que nublar la mente, por que no reaccioné a tiempo. Realmente este hombre es Edward mi subconciente siempre lo supo, pero por que él me mintió sobre su identidad".

–¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad desde un principio? –preguntó ella, bajando la mano del rostro de él.

–Por qué deseaba vengarme de ti–dijo el apenado –. Bella, al tú sacarme de tu vida, mi corazón fue destrozado en mil pedazos, yo no queria estar sin ti, pero al pasar el tiempo el amor que sentí hacia ti se convirtio en odio.

—Lo siento tanto Edward, siento haberte hecho tanto daño, yo no quería hacerte sufrir, creí que escribir una carta sería lo mejor, pensé que tú notarias lo arrepentida que estaba y lo mucho que te amaba, yo no deseaba sacarte de mi vida, la separación que tuvimos definitivamente me la merecía.

Edward selló los labios de Isabella con un beso y susurró:

– Eso no es cierto, todo lo que ha succedido entre los dos, fue gracias a que nunca leí la carta que me entregaste y eso provocó que decidiera vengarme de ti, por haberme botado.

–Nunca leíste la carta –dijo ella sorprendida.

–Lei su contenido ayer –murmuró él con tristeza –. Quizás si aquella vez que me la diste la hubiera leído, a lo mejor me hubiese enojado un poco pero te hubiera perdonado.

—Bueno entonces se puede decir que ambos nos equivocamos–susurró ella—. Al menos esta estupidez que hice hoy, no nos provoco la muerte. Ya podemos al fin estar juntos de nuevo.

—Cierto —él inspiró hondo—. Pero nunca, olvidaré que por mi culpa por poco te pierdo hoy. Fui un tonto y realmente te pido perdón por hacerte creer que era otra persona.

–Mi amor eso ya no importa, yo también te mentí, como ya te dije antes, ambos nos equivocamos y lamentablemente pagamos el precio de nuestros pecados.

–Si –respondió él y luego añadió –. Nos iremos en mi auto y dejaremos el tuyo aquí. Más tarde venimos por tu vehículo.

–Ok.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba el automóvil de Edward, el abrió la puerta del pasajero y depósito a Isabella en el asiento, tomo su cazadora que se encontraba tirada en el sillón trasero y se la puso a ella, luego abrochó el cinturón de Bella.

Aún seguía lloviendo.

Una vez que Edward estuvo dentro del auto, arrancó _y _puso al máximo la calefacción, tambien el encendió el radio, pero en un volumen bajito. Buscó un CD y lo introdujo. Isabella ya no sentia frió estaba bien caliente con la cazadora y el calor que emanaba del vehículo.

Él entrelazó una de sus manos con la de Isabella...

...Edward se metió entre el tráfico y fue esquivando coches.

Isabella de repente reconoció la música que sonaba.

—_ ¿Aún sigues escuchando Claro de luna?_—preguntó ella sorprendida.

— Sí, es una de mis canciones favoritas ¿Por qué la iba a dejar de escuchar?

—Bueno por lo menos sigues siendo el mismo de antes, me alegra saber que solo fue un cambio fisico lo que tuviste—admitió ella.

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó, él no contestó, siguió mirando al frente, a través de la lluvia, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ella escuchó la música mientras se relajaba contra la suave tapicería de cuero gris. Era imposible no reaccionar ante la conocida y relajante melodía, llevaba bastante tiempo sin oírla.

Isabella volvió a hablar:

–¿Qué sucede? Estas muy pensativo.

–Bella ya no soy el mismo de antes, he cambiado. Ya no soy el mismo hombre ignorante y que era bueno, soy un ser ruin, el Edward que tú conociste ya no existe. Mis padres adoptivos me criaron para ser una buena persona, nuestra relación comenzó con mentiras, nunca te conté que era adinerado. Esme y Carlisle me enseñaron a no fornicar y yo los desobedeci el dia en que hice el amor contigo por primera vez en el prado. El día que tú me dejaste, ese día termine de cambiar por completo, me converti en un mujeriego, codicie mujeres ajenas, el apartamento que tengo se lo arrebate a otra persona, soborne al dueño con una cantidad exorbitante de dinero y él sacó al otro inquilino. Me he vuelto un ser lleno de maldad.

– Callate, eso no es cierto ¿Por que dices eso? Mi amor yo te amo, no me importa lo que hayas hecho y que haigas querido destruirme, actuaste así por ira, pero yo sé que, en el fondo sigues siendo tú, el dulce Edward que conocí hace dos años atrás.

Edward sonrió y le dirigió a Isabella una mirada elocuente, luego alzó las manos de ambos, que todavía estaban entrelazadas y después acarició su mejilla con la base de la mano de Isabella.

–Te amo–susurró él.

Edward detuvo el coche, habían llegado ya al apartamento de él. Todavia llovía con tanta fuerza que apenas se conseguía ver la vivienda. Parecía que el coche estuviera en el lecho de un río.

Él salió del vehículo cerrando la puerta con cuidado, se pocisiono frente a la puerta del copiloto, la abrió y sacó a Bella cargándola en sus brazos, entraron a la casa, Leah al verlos dice:

–¡Dios mío, ambos tienen un aspecto espantoso!

–Si ha sido un día de locos –respondió Edward llevando a Isabella a la alcoba de él.

–Amor ya puedes ponerme en el suelo –susurró Bella.

–Quiero cargarte, no te molesta, que te instalé en mi cuarto ¡verdad! –murmuró él a Bella.

–No, no me molesta –dijo ella sonriendo.

–Veo que ya todo está arreglado, entre ustedes dos –les susurró Leah a ambos –. Bueno son casi las dos de la tarde, iré a la cocina a preparame un chocolate caliente, les traeré un poco a ustedes, además he preparado lasagña por si desean comer.

Edward y Bella asintieron a la vez, luego él entró al cuarto y dijo:

— ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo en la tina?

—Claro, me encantaría –murmurró ella emocionada, una sonrisa torcida relampagueó en el rostro de Edward, Bella durante un momento, se quedó sin aliento contemplándolo. Ambos entraron al cuarto de baño, él ayudo a Bella a desvestirse, luego él se quitó su ropa. Entraron en la bañera y Edward abrió la llave del agua, el agua caliente salió con bastante presión, ambos comenzaron a bañarse, el agua tibia relajó los músculos de Bella.

Edward tomó el jabón y lo paso por el cuerpo de Isabella.

–Yo también quiero enjabonarte –dijo Bella.

–No –respondió él en tono juguetón.

–Dame el jabón– murmuró ella, estrechando la mano.

–¿Que vas hacer si no te lo doy? –susurró él sonriendo, Bella no contestó y se abalanzó encima de él, ambos se comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, Edward soltó el jabón y abrazó a Isabella, aferradola por la cintura con fuerza. Edward capturó los labios de ella. Bella se aferró al cuello de Edward con firmeza, atrayéndolo más hacia ella.

Ambos estaban entrelazados con tanta fuerza, que era como si quisieran eliminar hasta la mínima gota de aire que les separa.

Él apartó su boca de los labios de ella y dijo:

–Te diré como dice una muy conocida canción: "Hoy que tú estás conmigo, yo no sé si está pasando el tiempo o tú lo has detenido, así quiero estar por siempre, abrazado a ti demostrandote lo mucho que te amo. Abrázame muy fuerte amor, mantenme así a tú lado. Ahora que estás de nuevo conmigo, creó valió la pena todo lo que yo y tú hemos sufrido. Aún no sé si es un sueño esto o es una realidad pero solo espero que el tiempo, no nos vuelva a separar.


	25. Capitulo veinticuatro: Inesperado

**Disclaimer**:

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Sol de Medianoche y Breaking Dawn._

* * *

**"Tú has llegado a encender **  
**cada parte de mi alma **  
**cada espacio de mi ser **  
**ya no tengo corazón **  
**ni ojos para nadie **  
**solo para ti. **

**Eres el amor de mi vida **  
**el destino lo sabía **  
**y hoy te puso ante mí **  
**y cada vez que miro al pasado **  
**es que entiendo que a tu lado **  
**siempre pertenecí",**

(Porción de la canción de Camila)

...

...

* * *

**_..._**

**_..._**

La noche había caído.

Bella y Edward estaban recostados en la cama.

Isabella dijo:

–Siento curiosidad.

–De que sientes curiosidad –susurró él.

– Es que quisiera saber... –Isabella se puso colorada y dejó de hablar. Edward preguntó:

— Por que te sonrojas. ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?

—Nada.

—Bella, puedes preguntarme lo quieras.

Ella negó con la cabeza, Edward volvió hablar:

—Mi amor, haz la pregunta.

La voz de él era extremadamente persuasiva, casi imposible de resistir.

Bella negó con la cabeza otra vez. Él se posicionó encima de ella la observó a los ojos y dijo:

—¿Tan mala es la pregunta? Por favor dime que es lo que deseas saber—murmuró él con voz suplicante.

—Bueno... —susurró ella.

— ¿Sí?

—Dijiste que te convertiste en un mujeriego y codiciaste mujeres ajenas, ¿Con cuántas mujeres te has acostado?

–¿Realmente deseas saber eso?

—Sí.

—Me pregunto si te perturbaría... —comentó él para si mismo.

—Ponme a prueba.

Él suspiró. Salió de encima de ella, encendió una pequeña lámpara que estaba en la esquina, observó los ojos de su mujer, luego miró hacia la pared y comenzó a hablar:

—Me acosté con al menos catorce mujeres— él hizo una pausa y vio por el rabillo del ojo a Bella, ella puso mucho cuidado de que su rostro no mostrara sorpresa alguna, esperando el resto de la historia con paciencia. —: Luego que tú me dejaste, me fui a otro lugar a terminar mis estudios, me ejercité, corte mi cabello y me puse lentillas, en ese primer año en el que estudié en otra parte, no hice nada malo, pero una vez, paso ese año, empecé a salir con chicas, mis primeras conquistas fueron Rosalie y Tanya.

Isabella inhaló bruscamente, Edward volvió a mirar los ojos de ella, luego él siguió hablando:

—Enamore a ambas a la misma vez, por esos chats anónimos en internet. Me reuní, con cada una de ellas en lugares distintos, las conquisté y al mes la deseché.

—Oh —fue lo único que Isabella pudo articular.

–Estuve con tres mujeres casadas y el resto eran solteras.

–Edward crees que fue bueno haberte vengado –dijo Bella.

–Sí y no –contestó él.

–¿Por qué?

—Por que no te voy a negar que al principio me sentí muy aliviado, cuando me vengue de Tanya y Rosalie pude liberar la tensión, que el dolor y el odio me habían provocado en el alma, jugar con ellas me hizo sentir mejor. Pero ahora estoy arrepentido por que me di cuenta de que tú me amabas, Bella, tú ya habías sufrido mucho por nuestra roptura. Deseaba herirte y lo siento mucho, muchísimo, aunque no llegue a cumplir mi objetivo, aún asi logré lastimarte, toda esta venganza fue un esfuerzo que no mereció la pena. Lo siento.

–Edward no tienes por que pedirme perdón, ya me explicaste el motivo para que tú actuaras así, te amo y gracias a que decidiste vengarte de mí hoy podemos estar juntos otra vez...

...

...

* * *

**_Once años después._**

**_Jueves 10 de septiembre del 2027._**

**_Hora: 7:25 pm_**

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo, Isabella y Edward habían contraído nupcias. Tenían una pequeña niña de tres años, llamada Renesmee a pesar de su corta edad la niña era bastante inteligente y hablaba como un menor de siete años. Isabella estaba orgullosa de su pequeña, aunque no culminó sus estudios en enfermería, se hizo maestra de preescolar y Edward se volvió Doctor. Ambos regresaron a vivir a Forks, hace un par de años atrás.

La pequeña Renesmee y su madre se encontraban sentadas en el suelo pintando con sus manos varias hojas de papel. Bella había hecho un gigantezo árbol de manzanas, una casa y otros dibujos más, Bella miró la pintura de Renesmee y susurró:

–Vaya, que dibujo mas bonito has pintado mi pequeña, ¿Puedes explicármelo? –pregunto Bella.

– Este eres tú, papá y yo –dijo la niña emocionada.

De repente la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Renesmee se pone de pie y sale corriendo hacia el recibidor con el dibujo en sus manos, para saludar a su padre. Isabella se pone en pie tambien y sigue a su hija.

–¡Papá! ¡Papá! Mira el dibujo que e hecho –habló Renesmee saltando en brazos de Edward y sin querer llenó de colores la bata blanca de él. Edward sonrió y abrazo a la niña. Bella llegó hasta donde estaban su hija e esposo y se unió al abrazo.

–¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo mi amor? –pregunto Bella.

–Bien–contesto él –Bueno, mis adorados amores iré a darme un baño.

Dice él caminando a la alcoba matrimonial, Isabella miró a su pequeña hija y dijo:

–Recojamos las pinturas y limpiemos el piso.

–Ok –susurró la niña.

Al concluir, se dirigieron al baño que estaba al lado del cuarto de Renesmee, ya que Edward estaba usando el otro baño. Isabella desvistió a su pequeña y ella también se quitó la ropa. Ambas se bañaron. Al acabar Isabella tomó una toalla y envolvió a Renesmee, luego cogió otra toalla y se la enrolló en su cuerpo, salieron del baño, Bella entró en la habitación de Renesmee, sacó un pequeño vestido y ropa interior, le quitó la toalla a la niña y luego la tiró al cesto de ropa sucia, después vistió a su hija.

Ambas caminaron hacia el cuarto matrimonial. Isabella buscó en la gaveta una prenda de vestir se puso la ropa, cogió una peinilla y salió de la habitación. Las dos se fueron hacia la sala, Bella encendió el televisor, se sentó en el suelo poniendo a su hija en la falda. Peinó el cabello de Renesmee y luego cepilló el de ella.

...

...

...

_**Tres horas después**_...

Renesmee estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de ella. Bella y Edward estaban en el cuarto matrimonial viendo la televisión, él tenía a Isabella abrazada a su cuerpo. La cinta que ambos veían había culminado.

–Me encanta este clásico –susurró Edward.

–A mí no tanto, es triste que él allá perdido a su esposa e hijo. Me da lástima que al final él se haya vuelto loco.

–Sí, esa parte de la historia es triste. Yo también me volvería loco, si le sucede algo a Renesmee o a ti.

–Lo sé –dijo ella.

– Tú, me has hecho tan feliz, que le doy las gracias al cielo, por esta maravillosa vida que tengo a tú lado – susurró él, abrazándola con fuerza.

–Yo también estoy muy feliz, mi amor – dijo Bella dándole un beso en los labios – Mañana nuestra pequeña cumple cuatro años espero que la sorpresa que le tenemos, le guste.

–El zoológico le va a encantar –dijo Edward abrazando a su esposa.

–Eso espero –dijo Isabella, pocos segundos después, Edward quedó profundamente dormido. Isabella estudió el rostro de su amado hombre mientras él dormía y ella susurró:

– ¡Qué hermoso eres, amor mío, eres pura delicia! El amor que me has brindado es más dulce que el vino. El tiempo ha pasado muy deprisa, pero el amor que sentimos tú y yo con el tiempo se ha fortalecido, te amo, te amo mucho.

Luego de pronunciar eso, ella se recostó al lado de su esposo y se dormio.

* * *

Edward, Bella y Rennesme caminaban por el zoológico. La pequeña estaba muy emocionada. Los tres se detienen delante de la jaula de la hiena. Hay un vigilante explicando a los visitantes sobre el animal:

–A pesar de su baja diversidad, las hienas son únicas y constituyen un componente vital para los ecosistemas de África y algunos de Asia. Aunque filogenéticamente son cercanos a los félidos y vivérridos...

–Papi que son félidos y viverrifos.

Edward se rió. Por que Renesmee pronunció mal la palabra vivérridos.

– Mi pequeña los félidos son una familia de mamíferos placentarios del orden Carnívoro. El tigre pertenece a ese género. Los vivérridos son también una familia de mamíferos carnívoros que incluye a las civetas, ginetas y especies afines. Son de cuerpo pequeño y, en su mayoría, de hábitos arbóreos. Se parecen a los gatos, pero tienen el hocico más parecido a las mangostas.

–Vaya –dijo Renesmee sonriendo, luego siguieron escuchando al vigilante.

–La forma de ser de las hiennas y su morfología es similar a la de los cánidos en muchos aspectos; ya que las hienas y cánidos, no tienen locomoción arbórea lo cual significa que no tienen habilidad para trepar los árboles...

–Guau...–dijo Renesmee.

–Son cazadores cursoriales que atrapan la presa con sus dientes en vez de sus garras.

–¡Qué horrible! –murmuró la niña, Bella la miró y le sonrió, luego dijo:

–Sigamos escuchado.

–Una característica típica de las hienas son sus aullidos-ladridos generalmente nocturnos que se parecen a los de una risotada macabra humana, con estos gritos mantienen la cohesión de la manada y muy presumiblemente espantan a otros animales que tratan de competir por los mismos alimentos.

–Mamá, papá ya no quiero seguir escuchando –habló la niña.

–Ok –contestó Edward tomándola de la mano –Sigamos viendo los otros animales.

–Vamos hacer una competencia a ver quién de los tres llega primero a la jaula de los leones –dijo Bella mirando a su hija, la niña asintió emocionada –, Bien en sus marcas, listos, fuera.

Los tres comenzaron a correr, Bella y Edward dejaron que la niña se adelantará. Renesmee estaba contenta, de momento miró hacia atrás y dijo:

–¡Ja, ja, ja...! Les voy ganando – luego de decir esas palabras ella tropezó con una botella de cristal que alguien había lanzado al suelo, la niña resbaló dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y quedando incociente.

—¡No! —rugió Edward.

–Renesmee –gritó Bella aterrada, Edward llegó primero hasta el lado de su hija, se arrodilló al lado de la niña y se inclinó para examinarle la cabeza. Ella se había hecho, una pequeña abertura en la frente.

–¿Esta bien? –pregunto Isabella.

–Tiene una pequeña herida, no es tan grave hay que tomarle al menos tres puntos de sutura –susurró Edward para tranquilizar a su esposa.

–Pero porque no reacciona.

– Algunas personas tienden a perder el conocimiento por un par de minutos –murmuro Edward, buscando en su bolsillo un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios, limpio el golpe de la niña y luego presionó la herida con una gaza –Vayamos al hospital.


	26. Capítulo veinticinco: El final

**Disclaimer**:

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Sol de Medianoche y Breaking Dawn._

* * *

**Diez son los mandamientos, solo dos me aprendí, uno amar a Dios y el otro amarte a ti.**

(Sacado de una frase en internet)

* * *

Renesmee abrió los párpados. Se asusto un poco ya que ella estaba en una habitación desconocida de paredes blancas. La niña vio que unas persianas bajadas cubrían la pared que tenía al lado. Las luces brillantes que tenía encima de la cabeza la deslumbraban. La pequeña niña estaba recostada en una cama desnivelada, y con barras. Las almohadas eran estrechas y llenas de bultos.

Renesmee se percató de que tenia unos tubos traslúcidos que se enroscaban alrededor de sus manos y debajo de la nariz era un objeto pegado al rostro. Ella alzó una de sus manos para quitárselo.

—No lo hagas, mi cielo.

Unos dedos atraparon la mano de la niña.

— ¿Mamá? –susurró Renesmee.

La niña ladeó levemente la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de su madre a escasos centímetros del de ella. Isabella reposaba el mentón sobre el extremo de la almohada de su hija.

—Estoy muy contenta de que al final hayas abierto los ojos, gracias al cielo ya has reaccionado.

Isabella se sentó en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Qué día es hoy mami?

—Es jueves, cielo, has permanecido desmayada bastante tiempo.

— ¿jueves? —se sorprendio Renesmee.

—El golpe que te diste fue bastante fuerte.

–Mamí quiero irme de aquí–la pequeña niña intento incorporarse, pero el mareo de su cabeza se agravó. Las manos de Bella la empujaron suavemente hacia las almohadas.

—Shhh... —la calló su madre—. No puedes irte mi amor los médicos aún no han terminado de revisarte.

— ¿Qué sucedió mamá? ¿por qué me duele la cabeza? ¿Porque estoy aquí?

—No lo recuerdas, tropezaste con algo que había en el suelo y te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, quedaste inconsciente y por eso te encuentras en el hospital.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué tonta eso me pasa por no mirar al frente!

–Mi niña, esto que te ha sucedido, le puede pasar, a cualquier persona –susurró Bella acariciando la cabeza de su hija –, Pero trata para la próxima vez de tener más cuidado.

Renesmee se encogió, y luego se quejó

— ¿Qué te duele?—preguntó Bella preocupada.

—Estoy bien — le aseguró Renesmee a su madre –Solo que al moverme me dolió un poco la cabeza–susurró la niña–, ¿Donde esta papá?

–Esta conversando con el pediatra.

–Espero salir pronto de este lugar –contesto la niña.

* * *

**Dos semanas después...**

* * *

Renesmee había salido del hospital, la niña se quedó al cuidado de sus abuelos maternos, ya que Edward y Bella estaban de compras en el supermecardo.

–¿Qué mas nos hace falta, que no hayamos escogido? –preguntó Isabella mirando a su esposo. Edward observo la lista y dijo.

–Necesitamos: mayonesa, salsa de tomate y arroz.

–Ok en este pasillo esta el arroz y la salsa –Bella tomó los productos y luego ambos se dirigieron al area donde estaba la mayonesa. Al terminar pagaron la compra y salieron del establecimiento. Subieron toda la compra al vehiculo, luego los dos se montaron en el auto, a mitad de camino el celular comenzó a sonar, Edward detuvo la marcha del vehiculo y tomó la llamada:

–Buenas tardes –dijo él. Escuchó por un par de segundos y luego contestó.

–¡Oh! Okay iré enseguida –Edward enganchó la llamada.

–Mi amor me han llamado del hospital, me necesitan con urgencia –Edward miró en el asiento trasero de su vehiculo y dijo:

–Bien tengo la bata del trabajo, iremos al hospital, luego tú buscas a Renesmee y llevas la compra a la casa.

–Ok –murmuró Bella con tristeza, ya que deseaba pasar el día con su esposo y hija. Habia planeado una cena exquisita para los tres. Edward puso en marcha el auto.

...

...

Al llegar al hospital, Edward antes de bajar del vehiculo recoje del asiento su bata blanca, miró a su esposa y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba triste.

–Mi amor, sabes que este trabajo es así –Edward tomó la barbilla de Isabella y dijo: –Te amo, te amo mucho, y no me cansaré de repetirte que tú y Renesmee son lo más importante en mi vida.

–Lo sé, sólo que me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo y nuestra pequeña. Cada vez que estas lejos de mí me siento incompleta...

Edward sello los labios de su mujer con un beso y luego susurró en ellos:

–Yo también me siento igual, cuando tú estas lejos de mí, me siento vacío, te amo Bella eres la razón por la que soy feliz cada día, eres todo para mí. Por eso cada noche antes de dormir le pido a Dios que si hemos de partir. Prefiero morir yo primero, por que no podré soportar un mundo en donde tú no estes. Te amo preciosa. Sabes que te amo más que a mi propia vida.

Luego él volvió a besar los labios de su esposa.

**Fin**

**...**

Gracias por haber seguido el fic todo este tiempo. Dios les bendiga y que cada sueño o anhelo de su corazón sea cumplido.


End file.
